Life Unexpected
by Archergreatestsecretagent
Summary: She has spent her whole life in foster care. She planned to be emancipated. All she needed was her biological parents signatures waiving their rights to her, But, she never expected one thing. Her parents want her back! AU. No powers.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

 **I wanted to make the chapter take up the whole episode like in the show, but I changed my mind. It felt like it would take me a little longer than I thought to get the chapter out but I made promise's that it would come out this week. I am still trying to figure out how Elissa will meet Diana, and we will get the story about what happened in the past between Bruce and Diana. This is a wonderbat story, but for the moment Diana will be paired with Steve. FOR THE MOMENT! I promise the wonderbat will happen. Here it is everyone, my new wonderbat story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Life Unexpected

Chapter 1

 **Gotham City-Then**

A young woman, no older than eighteen years old, lies in a hospital bed in the maternity ward of Gotham General Hospital.

The young woman's raven-haired is matted, some strains suck to her sweat drenched forehead. Her sun-kissed skin usually so bronze is now ghostly pale. Her azure eyes are filled with agonizing sadness and despair.

The process she has just went through has left her weak and the pain meds the doctors have given her have left her numb below the waist.

She has no choice but to do this. Its for the best. For everyone. She's young. She is studying abroad from her island home located in Greece. She had to beg her mother to let her go in the first place.

Her mother, a senator in the Themysciraian government, would be furious if she found out.

Diana knows she is doing the right thing, but it still hurts. She is too young as well as single. She doesn't want that deadbeat bastard anywhere near her. Not after everything that's happened.

"Miss Prince" a voice breaks the young woman from her thoughts. The dark-haired woman looks to the door and sees an older woman holding a pink bundle in her arms.

Diana stares at the bundle sorrowfully and then quickly turns her head away from the two newcomers in the room.

"Would you like to see your daughter?" the nurse asks.

Diana continues to stare out the window of the hospital room. She shakes her head, "I don't want to" she mutters but says it loud enough for the nurse to hear.

"Are you sure?" the nurse asks again hoping the Greek woman would change her mind.

Diana still looking away from them says, "I've already made arrangements for her to be put up for adoption" she says emotionlessly, "there is no point in me holding her."

The nurse nods sadly, "Do you at least want to give her a name?"

Diana shakes her head, "No, please send her away" her voice cracking. The anxiety building up and finally over flowing.

"Alright" she says heading for the door, "The doctor will be in to check on you in a few minutes" the nurse says before leaving.

With that said, the nurse as well as Diana's daughter leave the young woman alone.

Once gone, Diana breaks down. Tears well up in her ocean blue eyes. She chokes up, "I'm sorry" she says. She wraps her arms around herself in an attempt to comfort herself, "I'm sorry" she continues to repeat over and over again as her tears trickle down her cheeks.

* * *

 **Gotham-Now**

A young dark-haired girl sits in front of her social worker, Marie, a brown short-haired woman, with a pale complexion, wearing a brown sweater black pants and brown boots on a late afternoon, the sun still high in the sky.

The girl sitting in front of her social worker has midnight dark-hair, blue eyes, and light tanned skin. She is wearing a dark green winter coat and worn out light blue jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers.

"Elissa" Marie, the social worker, starts, "I know how much emancipation means to you, but you are fourteen—"

"Almost fifteen" the teenager interrupts. A frown on her face. Her birthday is in a few days. Emancipation means freedom from foster home after foster. A family who doesn't her unless a government check is stapled to her shirt. If she can get emancipation that means no more crappy foster parents. No more creepy foster dads. No more creepy foster brothers trying to see her in the shower.

"Almost fifteen" the social worker relents to the teenager. "But, a judge may not sigh off on emancipation with you having no place to live, no money, no job.

"I have money" the dark-haired girl interrupts again. "Remember I have a thousand dollars saved up" the girl says. She knows she doesn't have a place to live or a job yet. But, its not like this idea came out of the blue. She has been planning this for awhile know.

"I know" Marie says. "But, I just don't want you to get your hopes up" she states concerningly.

Elissa nods. She understands that Marie is the only adult that cares about her. Her foster parents don't. Her birth parents never did. "Is there anything besides what you already told me that could block my emancipation?" she questions.

Marie nods, she shifts through the piles and piles of paperwork on her cluttered desk. She eventually finds Elissa's file. "Yes" she says opening it up. "I find out that your birth parents never signed away their parental rights" she says simply. She looks at Elissa whose eyes widen, and brow raises. Her emancipation appears farther and farther away from being a reality.

"So that could stop you from being emancipated" she tells the teenager, who groans in misery. "Relax" she tells her, "I'm going to track them down and see if they will sign their rights away, okay?" the brown-haired woman tells her charge attempting to ease the girl's nerves.

Elissa nods and smiles a little.

Suddenly, a knock-on Marie's office door is heard, causing the two occupants to turn to the door. The door opens revealing an elderly woman, dressed in a pink blouse with a ladybug broach on her chest, with dark pants, "Marie, the supervisor is looking for you" she tells the woman.

Marie nods and rises from her seat behind her desk, "Thank you, Susan." She looks back to Elissa, "I'll be back in a moment" the girl nods in acceptance.

With that Elissa is left alone in the office. The dark-haired girl looks around the office trying to occupy herself. She sees all the photos of Marie with other children, who found good families, in Gotham of all places. Go figure.

Elissa sees some artwork and other gifts Marie has been given. She sees a hand turkey made by Elissa herself when she was younger, she gave Marie that when she was in third grade. A smile fondly appears on her lips remembering how nervous she was when she gave it to Marie.

Finally, she can't take it anymore. She looks back to the door and doesn't see Marie coming back anytime soon. Curiosity finally taking over she shoots up front her seat and goes behind Marie's desk.

She opens her recently closed file and starts searching for her birth certificate. She keeps flipping through pages her brow furrowed. Every so often she looks up from the file to check if the coast is clear.

She bits her lip nervously, she has always wondered who her parents were. Why they gave her up? She has wondered about it since she was a little girl. Now she will get at least one answer today.

She flips until she sees the waiver of rights. Two copies. One for her father. And one for her mother. She flips them over and sees her birth certificate.

Her eyes widen. Anxiety building up in the pit of her stomach. Her palms become sweaty. She swallows. Her hands shake. She looks and sees her name.

She looks further down and sees that her mother's name is smudged up to being illegible. The girl pouts. She looks back to the waiver's and sees one has ink smudges on the back. The ink must have been wet when her birth certificate was copied.

She looks to her father's name and gasps in shock at the name, "No way!"

* * *

 **Gotham-after midnight**

A dark figure is thrown through the night air and crashes into a brick wall causing some cracks to form from impact.

The figure slumps to the ground, its head bowing.

The night street deserted. Nothing but parked cars. Lit street lamps and two men beating the hell out of one another.

The other man, well its hard to tell if he is a man. The giant of a man approaches the downed figure, his teeth razor sharp, his skin, green and almost reptilian, his eyes yellow with black slits. Metal cuffs with a few links left attached to each cuff, his large hands with talons for fingernails, dark red pants worn out at the ankles with bare feet. Shirtless the large beast of a man is as well as bald.

Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc. Recently, escaped from Arkham Asylum, three days ago. Admitted for life. For crimes from murder to cannibalism.

"You should have left me alone" the reptile man says in raspy voice.

The dark figure regains his senses and his head rises, "Batman" the cannibal finishes. With that the figure head is fully raised and white lens covered eyes stare back at the reptile, blood trickling down from the left corner of the man's mouth.

The vigilante quickly stands up to face his rogue. His cape enveloping him, his hand travels to his utility belt and pulls out a grey grenade like object. He grits his teeth at the approaching enemy only a few feet from being on him.

Batman's cape is quickly thrown over his shoulders revealing his black body armored suit as well as light gold utility belt wrapped around his waist, with a black bat emblem on his chest.

He side throws the grey object in his hand at the croc man aimed at his head. The grenade explodes against Jones' mouth producing a gray sticky like substance stuck to his mouth.

Jones roars are muffled as the glue grenade is keeping his mouth from opening. His reptilian hands give a futile attempt at removing the glue.

Batman taking advantage of the distracted enemy dives the side putting distance between the two. Croc more focused at removing the glue so that he can finally eat the bat once and for all.

Batman having put enough distance between the two of them pulls out an air gun filled with a heavy sedative.

He charges at the flailing giant and jumps at the man's back, wrapping an arm around his throat. Once secured Batman tries to administer the sedative.

But, a problem occurs. Killer Croc's scalely skin is too tough to penetrate.

Batman's lens covered eyes widen in shock. He wonders did he mutate again?

Croc having had enough of the piggy back ride reaches behind him with his left hand and grabs Batman by the back of his cape, throwing him off.

Batman sent flying crashes into the pavement. The air gun bouncing against the pavement and falls into a sewer grate.

The dark-armored man quickly gathers his wits hearing Croc roaring again in frustration that the glue won't come off.

The vigilante rises again and formulates a new plan. He reaches into his belt and pulls out a gas mask and attaches it to the open 'window' of his cowl. A clicking sound is heard, meaning the mask is secured.

Batman also pulls from his belt three small gray spheres.

He turns to Croc, who roars in victory at finally removing the glue grenade. He smirks at the bat, "I'm going to fill my belly with you bat" he says with a sickening smirk on his lips.

The vigilante glares at the cannibal, if his skin is to hard, he will just have to administer the sedative a different way.

Batman throws the spheres in his hand at the charging giant and explode into green smoke. Croc inhales the smoke but keeps charging until he makes it through the smoke to Batman's position. Only he isn't there anymore.

"You think you can stop me with smoke" Croc bellows angrily. His eye lids getting heavy.

"It's not smoke" Batman says with gruff in his voice. Croc turns his head to the left and sees standing in front of a parked dark green minivan, "Its anesthetic gas."

Croc begins to get drowsy and wobbles until he falls flat on his back, spread eagle and snoring.

The dark-clad man waits until the gas dissipates until he finally removes the gas mask from his cowl.

He returns the mask to his belt and bends forward at the waist putting his palms on his knees. He groans, "I'm gonna be hurting in the morning.

He's thirty-two years old. He's been at this for the last seven years and it doesn't look like there's any end in sight. More enemies then he can count. Each with their own huge body count. But, he presses on. The mission isn't over. The mission will never be over.

He knows it's a suicide mission. It's always been a suicide mission since he was eight years old.

He takes a deep breath and then exhales, back to work. He returns to full height and wonders; did he bring the muzzle?

* * *

 **The next morning**

" _Wake up, Gotham! This is Diana and Steve on Gotham Morning Madness!"_ a woman's pleasant and delightful voice is heard over the radio of Gotham.

" _it's a lovely Tuesday morning. It is six o'clock in the morning with some chilling winds and temperature on this nice winter day"_ a man's voice is now heard over the radio. _"As always we have been at work since five on a workday"_ the man sighs, "some days I wish I could just sleep in" he wishes.

" _You can, its called the weekend!"_ Diana cheers the man up with a smile in her voice _._

Steve laughs.

" _As usual, Diana and I have been involved in our riveting game of Sex, Marry, Kill!"_

We come to Gotham Morning Madness radio studio where Diana Prince and Steve Trevor sit in front of one another with a microphone between the two and headphones on their heads.

Diana, an early thirties woman, with azure eyes, raven hair, bronze skin, and luscious red lips _,_ wearing a black leather jacket and a purple blouse underneath with dark blue jeans and black knee-high leather high-heeled boots.

Across from her is Steve Trevor, a blond-haired man wearing a navy-blue dress shirt with the collar opened, revealing a white undershirt with black dress pants, and dress shoes.

" _Diana tells me she doesn't want to play the game because she doesn't believe in marriage"_ the blond-haired man tells the listeners.

" _I don't need a ring and some old man in ropes telling me I need to bind myself to another"_ the raven-haired woman interrupts her co-host, " _If I love someone enough to want to spend my life with them that's fine. But, I enjoy my freedom more."_

" _My, your boyfriend must love that"_ Steve scoffs jokingly.

" _I have no boyfriend!"_ Diana insists. " _We just hang out."_

" _Really, what he'd do? He wants to meet the parents or something_?" Trevor asks but already knows the answer.

" _He- ugh, he called me the one_!" Diana struggles to say and rolls her eyes after saying it.

" _No_!" Steve shouts mockingly, _"I hope you called the cops on this monster_ " he says with smile.

The woman shakes her head, " _I'm never confiding in you again._ ''

" _Uh-huh_ " Steve says unconvinced, " _In other news, Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc was apprehended last night"_ Steve informs the listeners _, "I'm sure everyone will be sleeping a little sounded after knowing this."_

The blond-man leans forward in his desk into his microphone, " _Sources say it was The Batman, who captured the crocodile man and dropped him off at Arkham Asylum, with all the other lunatics"_ he rollshis eyes _._

" _Once again our friendly neighborhood vigilante strikes again_ " he says mockingly.

Diana whose been quiet for some time looks at her co-host with narrow questioning eyes, " _You don't seem like a fan of Batman, Steve. Why_?" she asks.

" _I think the guys a psycho like all the other nuts in Arkham_ " he says with irritation in his voice and an annoyed expression on his on face. " _I've been in Gotham for the last six years and I remember the mobsters, Falcone, Maroni, hell even Rubert Throne and do you know where those men are_? "he asks sarcastically everyone already knowing where mentioned mobsters are, " _Dead!_ "

Steve grits his teeth, " _Now, we have freaks in costumes running around the city. The Joker. Two-Face. The Riddler. Killer Croc. Mad Hatter. Firefly. The Penguin. Cops useless. They have a damn nightlight to call Batman to do their jobs. Hell, when the Joker debuted in Gotham he threatened kill two boats full of people just for a laugh. The Joker alone has more body count than the other freaks in Arkham combined!_

" _And people believe Batman's a hero_ " Steve states outraged. " _Well I'm not drinking the kool-aid. If he really was a hero he'd have put the Joker out of our misery a long time ago."_

In Arkham Asylum, a janitor mopping the floors in front of the prison cells of the inmates, one inmate hears Steve Trevor on the janitor's radio, talking about how the Joker should be put to death.

In cell J 0801, a pale man with green hair, strapped tight in a straitjacket shakes his head, clicking his tongue, "Oh, Stevie, Stevie, Stevie, this just can't stand" he says merrily. He thinks to himself when was the last time he saw the sun? Felt the wind in his luscious green hair? Saw his BFF. He doesn't remember. But, surely it must be time for his annual break out. He and his best buddy haven't had a night on the town in like forever. Well, its time to doll himself up and break out.

He begins to cackle.

Steve continues on, " _I hear he even has a sidekick now. A kid for God's sake_!" he shakes his head. " _What about you, Diana_?" he asks his beautiful co-host.

Caught off guard, Diana struggles to answer, " _I think the Batman has good intentions, but his results leave much to be desired_ " she swallows, " _I think The Batman's methods are a bit vulgar, I have lived in Gotham most of my adult life and I have seen how bad the city was before Batman showed up. It has simply changed from mobsters to costumed individuals, who, do not care for human life in the slightest_ " she says now having gotten her bearings, " _I simply question The Batman's methods and tactics_ " she says simply.

Steve hears a knock on the glass viewing and sees their boss telling them to wrap it up, " _And we're out of time. We'll be taking a break and will be in a few minutes_ " with that they are done for now.

The two co-hosts take a deep breath and exhale, taking their headphones off.

Unaware to the co-hosts a young girl has been listening to their show. Has been listening to them for years. She's a huge fan.

Elissa, having finished her shower to get ready for school as well as yelling at her foster brother for peeping on her. Again. And yelling at her foster mother. And as usual, it is pointless. She doesn't care. So long as the government checks keep coming.

The dark-haired girl googles her father to find out where he lives and frowns upon seeing where he lives, "Why can't you live closer to the city?" she grumbles to herself. The bus doesn't take her anywhere near the outskirts of the city. And she refuses to ask her foster parents, she doesn't want that woman to use the girl's father to get cash. And she can't use her own money, otherwise she may not have enough money to for her to live off and get a place of her own.

Elissa quickly gets dressed in a blue worn out jeans, black and white sneakers, a blue long-sleeved shirt, with a dark green winter coat on her and a grey wool beanie.

She grabs her school back and leaves.

But not for school.

* * *

 **Wayne Enterprises**

Bruce Wayne gets out of his red corvette, dressed in black dress shoes, black dress pants, a blue dress shirt, and a charcoal tie covered by a black overcoat. A head of black hair and a pair of sunglasses over his eyes and a cup of coffee in hand.

He walks to the front doors of the building, sipping his hot beverage. Bags under his eyes hidden by the sunglasses on his face. People will just think he was drinking and partying late last night instead of thinking that he was out capturing an escaped cannibal.

He has cut down on the party scene cover since adopting Dick Grayson, his son, his sidekick, his Robin.

The two of them have been partners for two years now, seems like it was forever ago when they first met.

A meeting brought forth by tragedy.

"Uh, Bruce Wayne?" a voice speaks out to him. He turns his head and see a teenaged- girl standing before him with a backpack strapped to her back.

Bruce lowers his sunglasses to get a look at the girl, revealing his blue eyes which widen.

Raven-hair, bronze skin, azure-eyes.

She looks just like _her_!

"Can I help you, young lady?" The dark-haired man asks after a long moment of silence spent examining the teenager.

The girl nods meekly, she fiddles with her hands, she is struggling to get the words out. She has spent her whole life wanting to meet her parents and asking them why they sent her away? And know that one of the two stands before her she can't even get the words out.

"Young lady, I am very busy, if you have something to say please say it now or let me be on my way" he tells the girl sternly.

Elissa swallows the lump that has formed in her throat, but it returns with a vengeance. She shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath. She opens her eyes and stares directly at The Prince of Gotham, determination burning in those ocean blue eyes of hers, "I'm Elissa" she introduces herself, "I'm your daughter."

Bruce Wayne's eyes become the size of dinner plates, "Young lady, if this is some kind of joke" he warns.

"My name is Elissa" she says frustrated. She pulls out her birth certificate and shoves it in front of Wayne's face, she points to her name, "This is my name" she then points to his name on the certificate, "this is your name" she informs him.

Bruce takes the piece of paper in his own hand and examines the document. He sees that the mother's name is smudged beyond recognition. He looks around and sees a few passerbyers giving them a glance.

"Come with me" he beckons on his _daughter_. She reluctantly obeys. They go through the front doors and directly into the elevator. But, not before Elissa takes in the interior of Wayne Enterprises, one of the most successful companies in the world.

Employees coming and going. Security officers in front of the entrance, one behind the front desk. White tile floors so clean she can see her own reflection. Leather chairs and couches in the lobby.

The elevator door closes and up they go to Bruce Wayne's office floor.

The elevator opens revealing a red-haired woman behind a desk, a whole room is a dark oak color.

The duo leaves the elevator, Bruce pauses by the red-haired woman, "Maggie, hold my calls" he tells her.

"Yes, Mr. Wayne" the woman replies not looking up from her desktop.

Bruce and Elissa go to his office and shut the door.

Bruce Wayne's office is huge. He's got a bar on the left from the point of view of entering the office. On the right from entering the office there is a bookcase with books and a stone bust of some historical figure.

"Take a seat" Bruce orders breaking Elissa from her thoughts.

She looks around wondering where to sit, Bruce noticing her plight points to the bar. Elissa complies and sits down at the bar on one of the metal stools with red cushions in the middle. She shrugs off her backpack and patiently waits.

Bruce takes off his overcoat and sunglasses and walks over to her, coffee in hand, he sits down next to her and asks, "Why are you here?" he asks the girl not completely believing she is his daughter.

"I'm not here for money, if that's what your wondering" the dark-haired girl states irritably. She may have wanted to meet her parents but that doesn't mean she has forgiven them for abandoning her. She pulls out another piece of paper from her pocket and places it on the table, "I've been in the foster care system since forever" she begins to tell her story, "I'm trying to get emancipated, because every home I've been in has been horrible" she stares in Bruce's eyes. Blue meeting a different shade of blue. "Turns out you and my birth mother never signed away your parental rights away" she slides the new piece of paper towards Bruce "so if you could be so kind as to do that, I can be on my way" she says quickly trying to get this out of the way.

Bruce looks at the paper and studies it. It legit. He looks back at this young girl, who has a fierce look in her eyes. "Are you thirsty?" he asks her throwing her for a loop.

"What?" Elissa asks with a fine eyebrow raised.

"Do you want something to drink?" Bruce rephrases the question. The girl gives a small nod, her mouth having gone dry a long time ago.

The man reaches over into the bar and grabs a bottle of water and a glass. He pours the liquid into the glass, Elissa watching his every move. Bruce also fills the drink with some ice and passes it to the young girl.

She nods in thanks, and gingerly takes a long gulp.

"So, is my parental rights standing in the way of something?" the billionaire asks the girl once she finishes her drink, her throat no longer dry as a desert.

Elissa nods quickly, "I'm trying to get emancipated. My social worker was going to be the one to ask you to sign but it was going to take her some time to clear her schedule" she tells her father" You know how overworked social workers are" she says with a shrug.

Bruce nods, that's an understatement. But, this throws Bruce for a loop. It is strange for his so-called child coming to him and asking him to sign away his rights instead of looking for money or an explanation for not being there for her.

The dark-haired man exhales deeply, "Alright" he tells her. He looks for a pen and its shoved in front of his face, he pulls back a little and stares at the pen then at the hand, then the possessor of the hand.

Elissa gives him a sheepish smile, "Sorry" she utters. Apologizing for her pushy and rushing behavior.

He takes the pen and quickly signs away his rights to his only daughter. "Thanks" she says with a smile grateful that she has one down. She quickly packs up her things and grabs her backpack ready to leave.

"When's your court date?" Bruce asks curious.

She looks back at him taken back, "Why are you asking?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugs, "Curiosity."

"Tomorrow" she answers blankly. She heads for the door but stops, her hand grasping the doorknob, she looks back and asks, "You wouldn't happen to know who my mother is do you?" she asks hopefully.

Bruce's eyes narrow in contemplation, "How old are you?" he asks hoping that would narrow down the search.

"Almost fifteen."

Almost fifteen, he thinks to himself. That would have made him a senior in high-school. Meaning that could only be the one person he slept with when he was still in high-school. He has spoken to her in years. He exhales deeply, "Diana Prince, most likely" he informs her feeling defeated.

"DIANA PRINCE!" she shouts excitedly. "I love her!" she says starting to freak out upon hearing her mother's identity.

"You found out your fathers a billionaire, and you get all excited that your mothers a radio host" Bruce speaks with a smirk on his lips and a raised eyebrow.

Elissa's smile slowly turns into an awkward smile. She rubs the back of her head, "Well I've been listening to her for like ever" she tells him. "Its just amazing that my mother has been close by all these years" she states with a surreal smile on her lips her eyes to the marble floor. She looks back up, "And my father too."

Sorrow evident in Wayne's eyes as he stares at this young lady before him. She looks almost exactly like Diana when she was a teenager. When they were in the same high-school.

"Thanks, Bruce" she bids goodbye. Leaving Bruce alone.

Bruce turns back to Elissa's forgotten glass, he pulls out his phone and sends a text. He collects both the glass and his now finished cup of coffee.

There's a knock on his door, and Bruce bids the arrival entry already knowing whom, his guest is.

Lucius Fox enters Wayne's office. An African American, middle-aged man, with greying hair, dressed in a nice suit. "How can I be of assistance, Mr. Wayne" he greets his employer/friend/ alley in his war on crime.

"Lucius" Bruce greets, "I need a favor?" he asks.

"What do you need?" the dark-skinned man asks.

Bruce hands him the coffee cup and glass, "I need you to compare the DNA on these to cups?"

"Anything in particular I should be looking for?" Fox asks curious.

"Paternity" the younger man says simply. "How soon can you get it?"

Fox's eyes turn to the ceiling of the office as he does the math in his head, "A few hours? Maybe at noon?" he tells him.

"Do it."

Lucius nods, "Everything okay, Bruce?" he asks worried. He's known the man his whole life back when he worker with his father Thomas Wayne. He thinks of Bruce as a friend. Family, even.

"I'll let you know" he utters as he goes and sits behind his desk and leans back. Lucius already gone to perform his given task.

A couple of hours later, Bruce's cell phone vibrates to life. The man sees he has gotten an email from Lucius with an attachment.

He opens the attachment and his eyes widen and he grits his teeth. Fury coursing through his veins. Clutching his phone in his fist to the point the screen cracks.

On the attachment with the words,

 **Positive Match**

* * *

 **Next: Diana meets Elissa and Elissa's court case doesn't go as planned.**

 **Thoughts? What do you think? I use a little bit of the Life Unexpected to get the flow going.**

Killer Croc's appearance will be the one from Arkham Asylum game, if anyone was wondering

Bruce's office is the one shown in Arkham Knight, also is people were wondering


	2. Chapter 2

**Tragic news everyone! School's started back up again and from what I'm seeing from only going to one of my other classes it looks like its going to take some time for me to write as well as handle my schoolwork. Sorry! But, I promise I will be continuing to write when I have time, hopefully, I will have the ability to balance.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Life Unexpected

Chapter 2

 **Gotham- suburbs**

In a nice Gotham suburbs neighborhood, a pale blue house with a white picket fence and white wooden steps and handrail. The house has three floors, with one bedroom and an attic.

Inside the home, in the living room there are half opened boxes everywhere. Some on the wooden floor and on living room table. The two occupants of the house are talking and unpacking.

Diana Prince and Steve Trevor are moving in together.

The two have been dating in secret for the last two years, and they have been keeping it quiet from the studio because it would be frowned upon by the bosses of the radio show.

The dark-haired woman fumbles with one of Steve's belongings. A college basketball trophy. She looks at him and asks with a raised eyebrow, "Really?"

The blonde shrugs, "Why not?" It was a trophy on participation. He didn't win anything.

"It's a small place, Steve" Diana tells him, "can we please keep things that are coming into the place to the necessities?" she asks.

"Okay" Steve responds quickly, he goes over to the opened closet not far from the two. He pulls out a small box decorated in a shade of dark wine with flowers all over it, he had seen it several times when he came over to her place. "What about this?"

As he says that he begins to open the box taking off the lid, Diana now just paying attention to Steve, eyes widen as she quickly goes over to him, "Stop!" The dark-haired woman's hands grab at the box.

But, it was too late. Cards fall out of the box and plummet to the stained wood floor with a loud noise reverberates along their shared home.

Diana quickly bends down to pick them up. Steve does the same. "Sorry" he says. It was mostly out of curiosity that he pulled the box out. He saw the box many times and he just wanted to know.

Steve takes a good look at one it looks newer than the other cards the others a pale shade, "A fifteenth birthday card?" he says aloud. He opens it and sees that its blank.

He looks to Diana expectantly, but she doesn't give him the time of the day. She just busies herself by gathering the cards. The cards that are all blank.

The cards that she has bought every year after she gave up that piece of herself. She's hated herself for years for what she did. But, it was the best thing for her. She was an immigrant from Themyscira, an island nation located near Greece, her mother a senator in the government. She was on a student visa to study abroad. Her mother greatly against going but she reluctantly gave her consent.

But, that's in the past, after enjoying her time in America she decided to get her green card and become an American citizen. Went to college and enjoyed her life, knowing her child was better off with a good family.

"Whose birthday card is this for?"

Diana know having picked up all the cards but the one in Steve's hand, stands and turns to him, she flashes a smile, and takes back the card from Steve, "Oh, no one you know" she waves him off. "Just a friend of a friend" she lies.

She's never told anyone her secret and she never will.

She quickly puts the cards back in the box and returns them to the closet.

"Forget about it" she tells him. "Its just moving in together jitters" she reassures her beau.

He nods, brushing off his confusion.

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

Bruce Wayne returned home early from the office and he dwells in the study of the ancestral mansion.

He sits behind his desk, once his fathers', his tie missing, and the collar unbuttoned. He sits with his head in his hands. He sits brooding on the knowledge he was just imparted with. He has a daughter. And he just signed away his rights to be her father.

 _He just signed away his fatherhood._

He grits his teeth in anger. He slams his fist into the mahogany desk.

How could Diana never have told him?

Unless, he wonders inward, his eyes widening.

* * *

 **Then**

Gotham Academy, one of Gotham's most prominent schools. Where one Bruce Wayne is a senior at. Graduation only twelve weeks away, but Bruce won't be going to graduation. With his grades he is just barely passing let only just above the line to graduate. All according to plan.

The young man will be in Tibet next month to begin his journey. Into what. He doesn't know yet.

He hears someone clear their throat from his place in the bleachers overviewing the football field.

He turns his head and sees a raven-haired girl clad in the school uniform, a short-sleeved white blouse, with the collar open, and a red skirt ending just below the knee, black dress shoes and stockings. Her bronze skin glistening in the summer heat. Her eyes gazing at him anxious. The Greek transfer student Diana Prince.

Bruce Wayne returns her gaze, curiously, clad in black dress pants and dress shoes, and a white short-sleeved dress shirt, the collar unbuttoned, and his red tie loosened.

The two of them hooked up a few weeks ago after the pep rally for the championship football game. Bruce intrigued by Diana's energy and kindness. As well as her exotic personality.

Diana fascinated by Bruce's observational abilities as well as his reluctance to involve himself with people. When the two first met they didn't think much of each other. But, when the two were forced to work together for a school project they saw each other in a new light. Diana's kindness and radiance. Bruce's intelligence and the caring heart he rarely shows but always tries to do the right thing for others.

"Bruce" Diana begins reluctantly, fiddles with her skirt.

"Leave me alone" Bruce states flatly, causing Diana eyes to widen in shock at his tone. His eyes narrowed in annoyance. "It was sex" he tells her, "not like we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

He gets up and gathers his belongings and leaves her sitting in the bleachers alone.

Tears well up in her eyes, as she wraps her arms around herself, "But, I'm…" she murmurs to herself, Bruce long out of ear shot.

All according to plan. He can't afford attachment, not with the plan. The mission can't allow for it.

 **Now**

Bruce eyes wide and in total shock and disgust. Shock for that must have been what she wanted to tell him all those years ago. Disgust at what he's done. To Diana. A sweet girl. Elissa. His daughter. Growing up in foster care. Never having a good home long enough to know what family is like. Two lives destroyed all for the sake of the _mission_.

"What have I done?" he asks himself.

"Sir?" Bruce looks up and sees Alfred Pennyworth, the Wayne family butler, entering with worry evident in his old eyes. The old Englishman dressed in his butler garb. "Is everything alright?"

"No" the young man tells his oldest friend.

"What's wrong?" the older asks and sits in front of the desk.

"I just found out I have a daughter" he begins looking his confidant in the eyes.

"My word!"

The dark-haired man nods. "Yeah, I didn't believe at first, but she showed up with a birth certificate with my name on it, and I had Lucius run a paternity test."

Bruce shakes his head.

"Where is the girl now?" the butler asks.

"Looking for her mother."

The older man raises his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"She's been in foster care her whole life" he responds the guilt of his sacrificing his daughter in the name of his crusade crushes him.

Bruce rises from his seat and goes to the grandfather clock located in the room. He turns the hands to the special time and the clock opens revealing a passageway. The billionaire walks through it, his butler following.

They walk in silence until reaching the bottom of the steps. They have arrived.

Welcome to the batcave.

A cave used for the exclusive use of The Batman. A supercomputer located across the way with a chair in front.

The batmobile, a black car with the face of a bat on the front of the car.

Even a batwing, a black fighter jet, with the wings in the shape of batwings. The glass of the cockpit red.

A giant dinosaur and penny on display in the trophy room of the cavern. A big joker card suspended in the air by wires attached to the stalagmite on the ceiling of the cave.

Other trophies in glass cases on the metal floor of the cave.

Glass cases filled with costumes. Bruce's work clothes.

One case filled with a grey batsuit with long ears coming from the temple of the cowl, with purple wrist length gloves, and a yellow utility belt with a circular belt buckle.

Another grey suit with black cowl boots and gloves and a black bat emblem on the chest, the purple forgotten.

Another with dark blue with a black bat symbol on the chest in the center of a yellow spot. Like a bullseye.

We come to the a dark armored batsuit, all black with a yellow utility belt. The suit he's been wearing for the last two years.

Next to the latest incarnation of the batsuit, resides a red and green suit sans cowl with a domino mask and a black cape with yellow on the inside.

Bruce stands before his uniform his reflection in the glass case being over powered by the black inside the case. He stares dead in the white eyes of his darkness. And for the first time, he can't even look _him_ in the eyes.

"I gave my daughter away, Alfred" he utters defeated, knowing his surrogate father stands right behind him. "I signed my writes away. Before I found out she was really mine."

Wayne lowers his head gazing at the floor, not having it in him to look at anyone at the moment. "I didn't believe her."

He grits his teeth, he stares back at the suit in the case this time looking _him_ in the eyes, "I created him so innocent people wouldn't die. So, their cries for justice wouldn't go unanswered." Anger now his dominant feature, "If my daughter, was the sacrifice for this to become a reality, then WHAT THE HELL DID I DO THIS FOR!" he shouts which echoes throughout the cave, whipping his head at Alfred, hoping he has an answer. Because Bruce can't find one.

"Your human, sir." The butler replies his features solemn, "You made mistakes just like everyone else, but its not to late to rectify your mistake with her" he puts his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "I'm sure she's a lovely young lady, and I'm sure she would like to know where she comes from" he says with a smile.

Bruce nods dumbly, "Do you think she will ever forgive me?" he asks pleadingly.

Alfred shakes his head, "I can't answer that, sir. But, I'm sure the two of you can find some common ground."

That seems enough for Bruce. For now, at least.

Now he needs to find his daughter.

Elissa walks around Gotham, grumbling to herself. How hard is it to find her mothers' address? Her brow furrows, maybe she should go over the Gotham Morning Madness radio studio and just wait around for Diana to show up.

She shakes her head, no, that would be too stalkery. Is that a word? She asks herself. It must be a word.

She decides to call it a day. Its after three, she skipped a whole day of school. She shrugs her shoulders, oh well. One day isn't going to hold her back a grade.

Maybe she should let her social worker handle the rest. The dark-haired girl doesn't know what would happen if she and her mother meet. Will she be angry? Will she be happy? Will she feel anything? The girl doesn't know what will happen.

She buries her hands in her jacket pockets and her muscles tighten to keep her warm from the winter cold. Gotham always has the coldest winters.

She heads to her foster home, hopefully being the last one for her forever.

A car horn blares in her ear causing her to turn her head and sees a red Ferrari pull up to the sidewalk.

Elissa's eyebrow rise, is some rich guy trying to hit on her or something? Does she look like the type to be impressed by a nice car?

The driver seat door opens and out comes Bruce Wayne.

"What are you doing here?" Elissa asks her father wondering why he's here.

He shuts the door and walks over to her. He stands in front of her staring at her face.

No, not staring, memorizing. Truly paying attention to her and wanting to see his daughter. Before, he didn't believe. But, now that he has proof that she is indeed his child, he wants, he hopes she will let him get to know her.

"I.." the man struggles, "I want to get to know you" he tells her with sincerity in his voice.

She is surprised by his declaration, but it quickly turns to skepticism, "Why? You didn't seem to care before when I was a baby" she replies back with bite.

"I didn't know you existed, Elissa" he informs her. He shakes his head, "And I'm not trying to through your mother under the bus either, I just want to get to know you" he asks her pleadingly.

The dark-haired girl is taken back by Bruce's request. She has always wanted to know her parents. To know why they abandoned her. She is reluctant to believe the dark-haired man. But, he's not asking the impossible. He just wants to know her. And that's the first time an adult male has wanted to be apart of her life.

Deep down she has always wanted to feel a fathers' love. And know she could have that, but that doesn't mean she wants to really on anyone anymore. No. She wants her freedom because the system and adults have always failed her.

She bites her lip nervously, and she shifts her weight around on one leg then the other, "Okay" she agrees, anxiety filling her azure colored eyes.

She holds her hand out, wanting to shake on it, Bruce takes it without any hesitation. They shake on it, but then a thought occurs to the girl, "Wait, how did you know where to find me?" she asks curious.

The dark-haired man rubs the back of his head nervously, "I called your social worker, told her who I was and that you came to see me" he begins, his hands now stuffed in his black winter coats pockets. "She gave me the current address of your foster home" he explains.

He holds out his hand gesturing to his car, "Coming with?"

Elissa gives him a strange look, "Coming where?" she asks perplexed.

"To see your mother" he states bluntly, causing the girls blue eyes to widen at the news.

"How?" the girl asks him baffled. She doesn't even know her mothers' address.

Bruce simply gives her a look, asking who does she think he is?

"Oh" she utters now realizing the stupidity of her question.

He beckons her to his car and she follows without another word. Once in and their seatbelts strapped in, the car speeds off.

* * *

 **Suburbs**

Diana and Steve continue to unpack Steve opens a box labeled high-school. It's Diana's high-belongings. Filled with awards and certificates even her high-school yearbook.

Curious, Steve looks the book. He smirks, "Oh, wow! Look at you in your cap and gown" he gushes with a smile.

Diana turns to him, "Steve, stop snooping" she scolds. The woman is starting to get annoyed with her boyfriend going through her private belongings.

He ignores her and continues. He goes to Diana's graduating call and notices a blacked-out image in the photo gallery. "Who's this person you completely shaded in?" he asks squinting, "You even blacked-out the name!" he exclaims. He looks back to her, who is occupying herself by unpacking, "Ex-boyfriend?" he guesses.

A fine eyebrow twitches, he guessed it.

Just then the phone rings.

Diana gets up, and answers, "Hello?"

" _This is Bruce Wayne_ " a voice speaks causing Diana's voice to be lost in her throat and eyes widening to the size of dinner plates, " _I'm looking for Diana Prince_?"

Diana doesn't know what to do, so, she hangs up. The phone call ending with a beep. Why the hell was he looking for her? They haven't spoken in fifteen years. Not since he told her to leave him alone.

"Who was that?" the blonde-haired man asks the woman.

She shakes her head, "Wrong number."

The doorbell rings immediately after she says that.

* * *

 **Minutes before the phone call**

Bruce and Elissa sit in front of the home of Diana Prince. It's a lovely home. On the way, the two got to know each other.

The two discussed colors, music, hobbies, food. Whatever that could come to mind. And Bruce enjoyed the information and the talk they have been having. Elissa enjoyed what she learned about Bruce, his hobbies, music, etc.

Now, Elissa feels like a stalker. Sitting down in front of her birth mothers' house after tracking her down, all for her to sign her rights away for the teenager to be emancipated.

She nervously bites her lip chewing it, she looks to Bruce, hoping he lost his nerve too.

He looks at Elissa expectantly, she shakes her head, having lost her nerve.

Bruce deciding this has been a long time coming for all three of them, pulls out his cell phone and dials Diana's home number.

It rings until someone answers, " _Hello_?"

"This is Bruce Wayne" Bruce starts to say, hearing only silence on the other end, "I'm looking for Diana Prince?"

The person on the other line hangs up. Hearing only dial tone, Bruce tears the phone from his ear and stares at his phone with a curious eyebrow raised. Well not curious. He knows Diana most likely doesn't want to see him. But, its not about the two of them anymore.

He looks to the teenaged girl sitting next to him in the passenger seat, playing with the zipper of her winter coat. Anxious, to meet her mother and distressed by the impending meeting.

"Come on" he beckons. She whips her head to the man shocked at him.

"Wh-hat? Bruce!" she hollers at the man, whom, has already left the car. Calling her birth father by his name instead of calling him her father, its too soon to think of him as her father, besides, Bruce is fine with whatever Elissa calls him so long as he can be a part of her life.

She quickly gets out following him through the pathway and up the stairs. He rings the doorbell. Elissa fidgets and finally decides to move away from Bruce and stands out of view from the front door.

The front door opens, revealing Diana Prince, co-host radio jockey, dressed in a purple long-sleeved blouse, dark jeans, black high-heeled leather boots. Her olive skin the same as all those years ago, her eyes just as blue, and long black- hair as dark as the night.

She still makes him quiver at the sight of her. Deep down Bruce loved her all those years ago but scarified her and his happiness because of a promise he made on his parents' grave when he was a boy.

Know with the knowledge that the two of them had a daughter together, makes Bruce regret his decision.

"Bruce?" Diana speaks with disbelief, mouth agape. Disbelief quickly turns into a scowl, "What do you want?" she says crossing her arms across her chest and her shoulder leaning against the doorframe.

Bruce not at all shaken by Diana's tone, answers, "I need to talk to you."

"Now you want to talk" she says heatedly, "Last time I saw you, you told me to 'leave you the hell alone'" she glares at him.

Bruce rolling his eyes, not wanting to get into this right now, he reaches over and grasps Elissa's arm, causing the girls eyes to bulge, pulling her to him as he steps to the side, "Diana, meet our daughter, Elissa" he states.

Elissa's blue eyes remain stuck to the floor as Diana gasps taken back by seeing her daughter.

The teenager's eyes slowly levitate from the ground until she stares into Diana's azure eyes, she smiles meekly, and wags her fingers at her birth mother, "Hi."

Diana swallows the lump forming in her throat, "By the gods" she whispers. Her eyes misting over as her hands clasp on her mouth.

Diana releases her hands from her mouth, she sniffs a little, "You look so beautiful" she says some much emotion lined into her words, "you were so small when I last saw you" she gushes.

Elissa, not knowing what else to do, simply smiles a little and nods, "Thanks."

Bruce clears his throat, "She needs to ask you something" he interrupts the raven-haired women's meeting, getting them back on track, on why Elissa is here.

"Oh, right!" The girl exclaims, as she digs through her pockets, after some rummaging she finds what she been looking for.

The girl holds the paper to Diana, "I need you to sign this" she tells the woman.

Diana takes it and examines it. "Waiver of Parental Rights?" She looks to her homes guests in confusion, her brow furrowed.

"I need that signed so I can be emancipated" Elissa explains simply.

"From your parents?" Diana probes.

Bruce cuts in, "From the foster care system" he speaks to the woman. "She's never been adopted" he elaborates.

Diana looks to Elissa shocked by hearing this, she shakes her head, "The adoption agency said they wouldn't have a problem finding a home for you" she tells her daughter, surprised and heartbroken that her child has been without a home her whole life.

"I don't know if you knew this but, I had a little whole in my heart" Elissa begins, causing both adults to be taken by surprise by this new information. Diana looks to Bruce, as Bruce looks to Diana, and from the look on both of their faces neither of them knew about this. "It's fixed now" the girl reassures the dark-haired adults, "but, I had to have a bunch of surgeries, by the time my heart was fixed, I was three" she attempts to smile it off, "but parents who are shopping for kids, a toddler with a heart condition isn't really jumping off the shelves" she finishes with a shrug.

Diana shakes her head, "I didn't know about your heart" she tries to reassure the girl, "I'll sign this" holding the paper up, "I just need a pen" she utters.

Elissa holds one out to her, Diana gratefully accepts it. She presses the paper against the front door and her signature is added to it. She hands it back to Elissa, who accepts it thankfully.

"Thanks" she utters. She puts it back into her pocket, "I better get this to my social worker. My hearing is tomorrow" she finishes.

"I can drive you!" Diana eagerly hollers. Catching both Elissa and Bruce off guard.

Bruce wants to also put his name in the hat but decides its fair for Diana to spend some time with Elissa.

Elissa, shaken by her birth mother's eagerness, hesitantly looks to Bruce, pleading for assistance.

The man shakes his head, "I don't mind" he states, "go ahead."

The girl gulps, and nods, "Thanks" she tells the man. She turns back to Diana, "Are you sure you can take me?" The girl questions the Greek woman, silently hoping she backs out. Elissa doesn't know how her meeting with her mother will continue and she doesn't want to say something that she can't take back. Yet, a small part of her wants to go off on Diana, demanding answers as to why she didn't want her.

"It's no problem" the woman reassures the girl, she looks back into her suburban home, "I just need to get my keys."

Suddenly, a voice calls out from within the blue house, "Diana? Who's at the door?"

Diana's azure eyes widen, she didn't want to tell Steve about the child she gave up for adoption, and has now suddenly, returned to her.

Diana simply walks back inside the house until she meets the blonde-haired man, before he can get any closer to the front door, "I have to go out for a little bit" she states to her boyfriend, in a tone not up for questions.

She retrieves her car keys as well as her black leather jacket. She puts her arm through one sleeve and then the other, and finally zips it up providing protection from the cold temperature of the winter season.

She kisses Steve's cheek, "I'll talk to you later" she utters.

Left starstruck, Steve dumbly nods, until he remembers, "Don't forget we have that fundraiser we have on the yacht tonight!"

Diana simply waves back at him without looking back and shuts the front door.

Steve curious as to what's caused Diana to act out of character, goes to the front door and opens it, revealing Diana, and teenaged-girl with dark-hair and blue eyes, and a man in a black overcoat, well dressed pants and shoes, and blue-eyes with his dark-hair combed back. For some reason, the man looks familiar to Steve.

Diana turns her head back to the door after hearing it open after she just closed it. She raises a fine eyebrow as she sees Steve staring at her with a worrisome expression. The woman releases an exhausted sigh, "We'll talk later" she tells her beau trying to reassure the man. She turns her attention back to the teenager on her porch, she lifts her arm around the girl and pats her right shoulder, "Come on" she beckons, clicking her car keys unlock button causing the latest silver Mercedes locks to unlock causing a noise.

The two women leave the porch and walk to the car. Opening the doors, the quickly get in and put their seatbelts on. The engine starts soon after and they leave the driveway.

The two men remain standing on the porch, having watched the two women leave and following the car leave the driveway and then the street.

An awkward silence occupies the two men. They look to one another studying the other. Steve's eyes narrow. This aggravating feeling starts to overwhelm him. He recognizes this dark-haired man, but he can't put a name to the face. "Do I know you?" Steve asks uncertain.

Bruce is honestly surprised, someone in Gotham City doesn't know Bruce Wayne, Prince of Gotham. You would have to go to the other side of the world to just meet someone who doesn't know Bruce Wayne's name. But, its not unwelcomed.

Bruce simply shrugs, "Oh, Bruce Wayne" he introduces himself to the radio host, holding out his hand.

Trevor's eyes bulge in disbelief, know he recognizes the man. The man is the richest man in Gotham, hell one of the richest in the world.

"Uh, Steve Trevor" he greets dumbly, taking the offered hand, unsure of what else to do.

* * *

 **With Diana and Elissa**

Awkward.

Really awkward.

That's the only way to describe the atmosphere inside Diana's car.

Elissa sits in the passenger seat her hands tightly folded together with her head down and the girl is nervously biting her lip, biting off some of the skin.

Diana stealthily as well as nervously steals glances as she navigates traffic. Her hands gripping the steering wheel so tight her knuckles turn white.

They stop at a red light. Diana studies the girl's features. Her dark hair. Her tanned skin. Her blue eyes. Those blue eyes. Just like _his._

Feeling eyes on her, Elissa looks to Diana, whom, appears bashful.

"Sorry" she apologizes. Turning her attention back to the road, the light now green, stepping on the gas the car continues down the road, "It's just that you look so beautiful."

Elissa blushes looking away and running her hand through some strands of her midnight hair. Attempting to change the subject, "Was that Steve Trevor back at the house?"

"Yeah" the Greek woman responds, "we've been seeing each other for the last two years" she elaborates.

"Wow" the teenager squeaks, "I love you guys!" she gushes. "I been listening to you guys for years" she continues with a bright smile. "Until I got placed in Star City, I didn't get the station" she says looking at Diana, "it was the reason I asked for a new placement" she says with a shrug, "well that and my foster parents were dealing drugs" she states nonchalantly, immediately after hearing the last few words Diana's head whips at Elissa glancing at her worryingly.

Elissa catching Diana's stare, "Prescription" she clarifies attempting to reassure. It doesn't work.

The raven-haired woman shakes her head, "I was told there were these waiting lists and that the adoption agency would have no problem finding you a good home."

"I like told you a little while ago, I had to have surgeries for my heart" she tells the woman as if she's talking about the weather. "Most parents want babies, not toddlers. Or they have all these other options for a baby" she states, "well not all _parents_ " she says with sadness in her voice.

Diana flinches at the intentional jab, her heart hurting. But, she can't fault the girl, "No, not everyone" she responds dejectedly.

Elissa just leans her head against the ice-cold window on the passenger's side, silence now occupying the inside of the car.

Ten minutes pass and they pull up across the street from the Social Services Agency.

Elissa quickly unbuckles and gets out of the car, no longer able to stomach being around her birth mother.

Diana unable to leave things the way they are, quickly gets out of the car and cuts Elissa off, "I just want you to know" she speaks out taking a deep breath, "it's not that I didn't want a baby" she struggles to say, "it's just that I was only a few years older than you are now" she explains, "I was in America on a student visa" she tells the girl, the woman's eyebrows narrowing, a lump of guilt forming in her throat, "you were born here that makes you a U.S. citizen, my visa could have been revoked or expired or I could have even been sent back to Themyscira" she states giving multiple reasons on why she couldn't keep her daughter.

"Back then, if we had that loon in the White House today, the two of us would have been separated" the woman continues to make excuses.

Every word coming out of Diana's mouth starts to make her violently angry, "You had no problem separating us yourself" the girl replies with bite.

"I know" Diana shakes her head sadly. "If my mother knew I got pregnant in high-school she would have killed me and made me return home" she says that lump getting bigger and her throat know dry.

Elissa now having her arms crossed over her chest, an annoyed frown along her face. "I should get these signatures to my social worker" the girl no longer wanting to hear excuses.

She walks around her birth mother and looks both ways before crossing the street, Diana quickly following, "Wouldn't you rather wait and see if something changes" Diana hurries keeping up with Elissa, who is walking faster trying to get away. "I mean someone could adopt you."

The two now in front of the agency building.

"No wants me unless I have a check with me" Elissa states flatly. She turns her head to Diana as they walk side by side, "No one wants three-year old's, how many people want to adopt teenagers" she questions rhetorically, her brow furrowing.

The woman shakes her head, "Point. I probably don't even know what I'm talking about" tears now welling up in her eyes.

"Yeah" the girl mutters.

"But, there must be a lot of things you haven't thought about yet" Diana points out. "Do you know where you're going to go to school? Where you are going to live? How are you going to pay for food?"

Now Elissa has had enough, she can understand Bruce's reason for not being apart of her life but Diana, she willfully gave her up. "Thanks for driving me over here, but I haven't had a mother my whole life, I don't need one now" she states heatedly. With that said she walks away and enters the building.

Leaving Diana standing there in the cold alone, a single tear running down her cheek.

* * *

 **Gotham Harbor**

Night has fallen on Gotham.

At the harbor. A fundraiser is being held on a yacht hosted by Gotham Morning Madness, the fundraiser is for the Gotham's Children Hospital.

Diana arrives wearing a midnight blue dress ending just below the knees, and straps of the dress are a shade of lighter blue wrapped along her shoulders. All of this concealed by a dark overcoat. She walks in dark pumps.

Music playing, a DJ speaking as well as people dancing, laughing.

Diana walks aboard the yacht and sees Steve dressed in a tux surrounded by two blonde women.

The dark-haired woman walks up to the blond-haired man, "Sorry I'm late" she apologizes.

Steve turns to the source of the beautiful voice he had just heard, "Hey" he greets. "I've been trying to call you" he states concerningly.

"I got them, I just was ignoring them."

Steve wraps his arm around her shoulder and guides her along with him. "We need to talk" he tells her his voice on the precipice of desperation.

"I don't want to talk right now" she tells him wearily, the two continue walking.

"I do" he insists.

She sighs, "Okay" she complies reluctantly.

"That kid" he begins, "and Bruce Wayne show up on our doorstep" he says in hushed tones, not wanting people to know the two of them are dating.

"Her name is Elissa" the Greek woman clarifies. "She's mine and Bruce Wayne's daughter" she admits. She looks at Steve's face and sees that every word she says is like a knife in his heart.

"We went to the same high-school" she continues dejectedly, "it didn't end well, and I gave my Elissa up for adoption, didn't work out" she finishes going over the cliffnotes of what's happened in the past twenty-four hours.

"If this changes your mind about us being together I understand" she says sadly.

The man shakes his head, "I just want honesty, Diana. I think you would understand that."

Diana of all people treasures honesty above all things. The woman nods, "I never wanted to tell anyone about it."

Steve's brow furrows, "If you can't be open with me, why are we even together?"

Diana shrugs.

"If you want to end this, end this because you don't love me anymore" he demands. "Not some asinine excuse!"

"I can't fix anything with _her_ " she exclaims. "She doesn't want me around" tears now running down her face.

Once again today, Diana finds herself alone.

* * *

 **Diamond District**

A man is thrown through an already broken window of a jewelry shop and crashes into a pile of trash bags and cans.

Soon another comes out through the window and another.

Two cloaked figures stand over the three men in the pile of garbage.

Batman and Robin.

Batman dressed in his black armored suit.

And Robin, dressed in red and green armored suit. Green armored pants, with black boots, green gloves that end just above the elbows, leaving his biceps bare, with his shoulders covered in green shoulder pad-like armor. A yellow utility belt draped around his teenaged waist, and a red armored shirt donned on his torso, with a black circle in the spot where his heart is with a yellow 'R' in the center of it. A black cape with yellow on the inside draped along his neck, a black domino mask on his face, and black spikey hair.

Batman leans in close to the leader of this little gang of robbers, the first one thrown out of the store. He grasps the man by his shirt, "You're on our radar now" he rasps at the thug, who turns his head away in terror. "Trust me when I say that's not a place you want to on" he says through grit teeth.

Robin stands behind his partner glaring at the trio.

Batman releases the man's shirt and stands to full height, his cape enveloping him, "Wait here for the cops to arrest you" he orders. "Don't, and the next time we see each other it won't be pleasant" he warns.

With that said, sirens start blaring and get louder as they approach the scene.

Batman and Robin fire their grapple guns and soar into the night.

* * *

 **Gotham City Courthouse**

Today, is Elissa's emancipation hearing, the teenager hopes it will turn out the way she wants it to.

Elissa stands before the judge, her midnight hair down, wearing a nice dark jacket, a white blouse, and a dark skirt ending just below the knees, and heels. She is dressed like this attempting to give a professional and adult aura around herself, hoping the judge will be swayed by it.

Her social worker, Marie, sits at the other table next to Elissa, dressed in a business suit, files on the table before her.

Unaware to the girl, Bruce Wayne sits a few rows away from Elissa in the gallery. Patiently listening to the proceedings, dressed in his usual business attire. A black suit, a white dress shirt, and a red tie.

The judge, an old African American woman, with graying black hair, wrinkles on her face, showing her many years of being on the bench, and a pair of glasses on her face.

"I see you turn fifteen tomorrow, is that correct young lady?" the robe wearing woman asks.

"Yes, your honor" the dark-haired girl replies politely. Just as Elissa responds to the judge's question, Diana silently steps into the courtroom. Having found out where Elissa's hearing is taking place.

Dressed in a black overcoat, heels clicking as she walks to the gallery to take a seat in the one of the pews. She just so happens to sit in a row just in front of Bruce.

The man leans forward in his seat, his lips close to the woman's ear, his hot breath warming her ear, "What are you doing here?"

His question causes the woman to jolt in her seat in surprise. She whips her head to the voice, her eyes widening in shock. But, doesn't answer. And the two remain seated and quiet.

"Is this your social worker?" the dark-skinned woman asks, her head turning to Marie.

Marie rises from her seat to answer, "Yes, your honor." She turns her head to Elissa and continues, "I've had Elissa for several years now."

Elissa looks down a little in embarrassment. Marie is the one adult who's been good to her.

The judge examines some papers in front of her regarding Elissa's history with the foster care system. Her brow rises, "Nine different foster homes" she exclaims in mild surprise. She looks back to Elissa.

The girl shakes her head, "But, that's not my fault, really."

"Whose fault is it then? Are you saying the nine families you were placed with weren't right for you?

Anxiety fills the young girl's body, she doesn't like where this is going, "No, I wanted a good home. The city just hasn't provided me with one."

The judge continues to gather information about Elissa, "So you have no permanent place of residence, as of this moment?"

"When the court grants my petition, I plan to go to an apartment complex not far from my school" the girl explains her plans to the judge.

"You're going to afford an apartment? On what income?" the African American woman questions with skepticism in her voice.

"I have a thousand dollars saved up" the girl responds and honestly believes that would be enough to sustain herself until she gets a job.

"Who's going to co-sign your rental agreement?" the woman keeps poking holes in the teenagers hopes and plans.

Elissa gives off a scoffing laugh, "The point of being emancipated, is so I won't need it co-signed."

The judge scoffs, "No landlord in their right mind would rent to a minor."

Immediately after the words left the woman's mouth, two voices speak out, "I'll co-sign your honor" Bruce and Diana say in unison.

The duo stare at each other confused, after rising from their seats.

The commotion causes both the judge and Elissa to look at the source of the voices.

Elissa's azure eyes widen in shock and dread.

"Who are you two?" the judge asks, glasses in hand.

Elissa exhales deeply and turns back to the judge, "They're… my birth parents."

The dark-skinned woman raises an eyebrow.

"The three of us met yesterday, your honor" Bruce explains to the dark-skinned woman.

The woman rolls her eyes. Feeling a headache coming on, she turns to Marie, "Let me see that file."

Marie complies and walks over to the robed woman and hands her Elissa's file. Accepting the file, the woman begins to examine it.

"Bruce Wayne" she speaks. She looks to Bruce and then to Elissa, giving the girl a skeptical look, "You're trying to get emancipated from _him_?" the woman asks in disbelief. Wayne is the richest man in Gotham and the girl wants to get away from all that.

"Mr. Wayne" the judge turns her attention back to the man, "you are a CEO, is that right?"

"Yes, your honor."

Flipping through the file, which has more information on Bruce, "And I see you already have an adopted son, is that correct?" the woman asks.

Hearing this Elissa turns to Bruce, mouth agape, he adopted some other kid? She can't believe it. She probably should have done more extensive research on her birth father when she was googling him.

Bruce nods, "Yes, your honor."

The woman turns her attention to Diana now, "And you're a radio talk jockey, is that correct?"

Diana swiftly answers, "Yes, your honor."

The continues looking through the file and finds something else, "And you are original from Themyscira. Here on a student visa" she states going through Diana's background, "and got your green card years ago" she looks up from the file and back to Diana, "is that all correct?"

Diana nods, "Yes, your honor."

"Neither one of you have any criminal records" the judge speaks aloud.

Elissa now utterly confused speaks out, "What is going on?" Desperation evident in her voice.

The robed woman exhales deeply, leaning forward, "I will be straight as I can possibly be" she tells Elissa.

The girl's brow furrowing.

"I am not granting you emancipation" the judge tells the girl, horror appears on the girl's face, "You have no income, barely any funds to take care of yourself, no permanent residence, you filed a fee wavier to cover court costs" she prattles on. She leans back in her seat, "Legally, Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince are still your parents." Bruce and Diana look at one another and then back at the judge.

Elissa refusing to believe what is happening shakes her head, "No, I had them sign their parental rights away."

"Which was never notarized nor signed by a witness."

"And to top it all off, your fifteen. Your too young to be emancipated" she shakes her head, "in some states you can be emancipated at fourteen, but we are not in one of those states."

The judge continues, "Unless anyone has abjections. I am releasing back into the temporary _joint_ custody, of Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince."

Bruce and Diana look at each other once again in disbelief.

Elissa simply stands there frozen. Her mouth agape.

"Case dismissed" the judges states banging her gavel.

* * *

 **UP NEXT: We pick up directly where this chapter ends. The three figure out what to do.**

 **Thoughts?**

 **The costumes in the cases are 1** **st** **appearance suit, year one suit, 70s batsuit.**

 **The next story I plan to update next is the dark knight of tomorrow. Sorry, but I have been neglecting that story for too long. Its my baby, the main reason I started writing, it really means a lot and I want to make it as successful as my two wonderbat stories are.**

 **Thank you, everyone! For reviews, favs, and follows.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I haven't updated. School sucks, not much time, yada yada yada. On with the show!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Life Unexpected

Chapter 3

 **Gotham City Courthouse**

Elissa's dark heels click on the concrete steps of the building as Bruce and Diana follow behind her leaving the courthouse. The two adults wearing grim expressions on their faces.

The teenager's black coat keeping her upper body warm from the cold air of the winter season, the same could not be said about her bare legs. _Should have worn pants,_ she chides herself internally.

"Well, that turned out exactly as I didn't want it to go" the girl says aloud.

The Greek woman sighs, "Well, we should talk about this to see what we're going to do" she says as the three gathers into a little group out of the way of people coming and going from the courthouse.

"Agreed" Bruce responds.

Elissa simply sighs.

"So, uh, what do you want to do, Elissa?" Diana asks looking at the dark-haired girl nervously.

"Well, I didn't exactly want to be back with people who don't want me" the girl grumbles.

"That's not true!" Bruce barks, he does want her, God he wants to be in her life.

Elissa simply rolls her eyes.

Bruce looks to Diana, "Why were you at the hearing?" he asks.

"Same as you" she says back heatedly.

Elissa rolls her eyes once again as her birth parents get ready to rumble, and she doesn't want to put up with it. "Okay, time! Time out" she calls, gaining attention to herself as the dark-haired adults cease anymore heated spats.

"The judge says I have to go with the two of you" the teenager states with a grimace, summarizing what the judge ruled in the courtroom. "But I don't want to so…" the girl trails off, "I'm just going to go back to my sucky foster family and let the two of you go back at each other's throats" she finishes with a smug smile and starts to walk off.

"You can't!" A female's voice calls out stopping the teenager in her tracks. Elissa turns her head back over to Bruce and Diana, the latter wearing an anxious and worried expression on her face.

Elissa quirks a curious eyebrow.

"I-I" Diana stutters, "I don't want to say goodbye again. I can't" she pleads.

The girl's eyebrows furrow in anger, it's always about what she wants. She didn't want me fifteen years ago, and now she doesn't want me to go.

"I'm not some toy that you want one minute and then don't want the next!" she roars completely turned to face her mother. "Did you for one minute even want me when I was born?!" the girls temper getting the better of her.

The question causes Diana to turn her azure eyes to the ground, Elissa takes that as her answer and walks off, "Have a nice life!" the girl hollers as she leaves the two adults alone.

"I did." Diana whispers to herself her eyes shut as her only daughter walks away, "I did think of keeping you when you were born" her hands covering her face as she struggles not to cry.

Bruce stands behind her having not said a word during the exchange between mother and daughter. Bruce having heard what Diana uttered to herself about keeping Elissa moves him as well as causing him to hate himself even more than before.

* * *

 **Suburbs**

Elissa returns to her foster home and is greeted by the sight of her belongings packed up. Already exhausted from her hearing, her confrontation with her parents, as well as her trip back here, have worn her down. And now it looks like she's being kicked out. She has lost count of how many foster homes she has been kicked out of.

Her shoulders sag as this seems to finally beat her for the day. Guess she shouldn't have told her current foster parents to go to hell.

She numbly walks up to her stuff and picks up her teddy bear that sits atop her suitcase. She hugs the stuffed animal to her chest tightly and sniffs. She moves to the nearest wall, her back pressing against it and slides down to the floor.

The girl finally breaks down and silently sobs.

* * *

 **Bruce Wayne's Penthouse**

Bruce and Diana both decided to retreat to his penthouse in the city to discuss on what they are going to do with Elissa.

The two have ended up at the penthouse's bar with Diana sitting on a stool and with Bruce standing behind the bar. A bottle of scotch open with less than half a glass full of the beverage resting in front of Diana, her hand squeezing the glass, her other arm occupied with her elbow leaning on the bar top with her hand pressing into her face to support her head.

Defeat evident on her face. She finishes her glass, gulping down the liquid and slamming the glass down on the bar top, the noise made by the contact between the two objects echoes throughout the room.

The two have been at the bar for hours, talking here and there. The sun having set an hour ago.

Bruce nurses his drink, taking a sip here and there, knowing he can't drink too much seeing as how he has patrol soon.

Diana takes the bottle and pours herself another drink.

"Diana" Bruce calls, gaining the woman's attention. "Drinking yourself into a stupor isn't going to help our situation."

The woman scoffs, "Hello, pot. My name is kettle" she responds and takes another drink. The drunk playboy billionaire has no room to judge her on having an evening to indulge in alcohol.

Bruce ignores the jab, and stealthily pours his drink into the bucket that rests on the top shelf under the bar. "It's getting late. Let me get you a ride home."

Home. Diana scoffs, inwardly at the word. She's supposed to go home knowing that her daughter hates her and doesn't want anything to do with her and the Greek woman has absolutely no idea what her status with Steve is. Her boyfriend? Her ex-boyfriend? Or are they on a break? She has no clue.

Bruce subtly takes the bottle away from her, allowing her to finish her glass off before going home. He puts the bottle under the bar and goes around to sit next to the intoxicated woman.

She quickly polishes the last of the scotch off, and examines the inside of the glass, "Good scotch" she compliments.

"1930s" Bruce utters, telling her the age of the alcoholic beverage.

The woman's lips quirk, "Rich boy."

"Philistine" the man counters, his expression neutral until his lips quirk as well.

It was an old thing they use to do in high school. When ever they would get into an argument, Diana would call Bruce, "rich boy", while Bruce would call Diana a 'Philistine', each describing the others background. After a few minutes the two would cool off and laugh about what they were fighting about in the first place.

Both were a little happy that the other still remembered their little thing.

Bruce examines Diana face trying to find the right words to express his condolences on how their interactions with their daughter have been going in the wrong direction. He can't come up with anything good, so he simply responds with what he has, "I'm sorry."

Diana is taken off guard by Bruce's apology, his tone conveying perfectly his regret and sympathy for what has happened between the two.

"It's… It's okay" Diana stammers, her head clearly hazy from the scotch. "We both were too young for parenthood and I'm sure Elissa would have been worse off with us than without had we been the ones to raise her."

Bruce shakes his head lightly, "She hasn't been raised by anyone, Diana" he whispers. "The girl's been in foster home to foster home and no ones been able to keep her for too long."

The dark-haired woman looks away in shame, "I know" she sniffs. Tears forcing there way to the surface. The way she's feeling is like someone is trying to choke her. She quickly wipes her tears away and turns back to Bruce, whom, has given her a moment to collect herself.

The man rises from his seat and pulls out his phone and attempts to call an uber, but Diana quickly stops him by placing her hand over the screen of the electronic device in the large hand of the man.

The dark-haired man looks to her questioningly and lowers the phone as the woman applies some force silently asking for him to lower his hand.

She leans forward, her lips lightly parted, the scent of alcohol clear on her breath, "What are you doing?" he whispers.

She doesn't answer. She simply leans her face closer to Bruce's and lifts her left hand and caresses the side of his face. The stubble on his face grazing her smooth palm.

Perhaps it's the alcohol that's making her act like this. Or the fact that her relationship with Steve is in limbo. Or perhaps seeing Bruce again after all these years have brought back so many feelings that were thought buried.

After almost fifteen years, he still looks so ruggedly handsome.

As he gazes upon her, taking in his face, he apprises her, and he realizes she was beautiful in high school. After all these years, she's breathtakingly gorgeous.

They both breath heavily gazing at each other all these buried feelings coming to the surface like a mighty geyser until…

They capture one another's lips in a heated kiss.

Her hands capturing his face between them tasting his lips.

His hands running though her thick raven locks.

Tasting the alcohol on one another's tongues.

Until…

Bruce pulls away. His mind once hazy from nostalgia clear. She's drunk and she has a boyfriend. Bruce Wayne is a lot of things but he's not a relationship wrecker as well as taking advantage of a woman clearly intoxicated. Besides, the two of them are going to have to put up with the other now that they have joint custody of their daughter.

Diana leans in again to kiss him again but her quickly turns his head away.

"Diana, you're drunk" he says as his hands move to her shoulders to keep her at bay.

"I'm not drunk!" she retorts.

"Do I have to make you walk in a straight line?" Bruce responds.

The radio jockey pulls away from him completely and crosses her arms across her chest. Displeased about being turned down as well as being called a drunk putting her in an even annoyed mood.

"Diana, I'm trying not to be the reason you make a huge mistake" the man tells her trying to explain his point.

The woman scoffs turning her head to the side with her eyes closed not even looking at the man, whom is trying to soothe her aggravated mood.

She suddenly uncrosses her arms and walks to the black leather sofa behind the two. Her shoes clicking with each step. Every few steps she wobbles unsteady on her feet as she approaches the piece of furniture. Her hands press on top of the sofa as she catches herself from falling.

Once she secured her hands, she walks around the furniture her hands never leaving it as a preventative of falling over.

As she walks around the sofa, she plops down resting her elbow on the armrest holding her head.

Okay, so she's a little drunk. She's had a bad day. Sue her.

Bruce, whom has had his back to her since she walked off, sighs, "Why don't you stay here tonight and get a ride home in the morning?" he states only for silence to answer him.

Is she really giving him the silent treatment because he wouldn't sleep with her?

Suddenly, he hears a noise causing his head to shoot up and whips his head and body to the sofa.

"Diana?" he says aloud hesitantly.

Snore. He looks over the sofa and she the woman sprawled on the piece of this furniture on her side passed out.

The dark-haired man shakes his head and sighs. Well that takes care of one problem.

Now, it's time he tracked down his wayward daughter.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Gotham**

The winters in Gotham are usually the harshest every year, especially at night.

Elissa finds this out personally. A heavy coat, gloves, boots, pants and a scarf are all that protects her. From the weather. Not from the criminals that suck this city dry.

She walks down the street with her hood up and dragging her rolling suitcase behind her.

She's had a sucky day. Her hearing doesn't go the way she wanted it to go. Her birth parents are at each other's throats. Her foster family kicked him out. And to top it all off she's lost.

In below zero weather. What else can go wrong today?

She had to ask.

* * *

 **Nearby**

Randy walks down the street in his dark green heavy coat, hood up and his hands in his pockets.

His head down as he walks. He just got released from police custody for attempting to burglarize a jewelry store with his two pals. He's got a court date next week.

However, the damn Bat and his kid threw him and his friends through a damn window. Randy shakes his head to himself, Stan's still in the hospital getting glass pulled out of his ass" he monologues to himself.

And to top it all off, the damn Batman tells him he's on his radar!

Please, he scoffs, Randy thinks to himself, "I'm small time. Not worth the Bat's attention a second time. The Bat focuses on the big timers. Like the Joker or Two-Face."

Yeah, that's it! There's so much crime in Gotham that the chances of Randy running into the Bat again are as slime as the winning the lottery, he cheers himself up.

He'll never see Batman and Robin ever again.

He'll be smarter. So, smooth the Bat will never catch him again.

Randy finally looks up from the sidewalk to see a young girl walking further ahead of him.

She's cute. And he could use some cheering up. A mugging sounds like just the thing to cheer him up.

Randy smirks to himself. And walks faster catching up to the girl.

Over the sound of her footsteps and her suitcases wheels rolling on the sidewalk, she hears heavier footsteps.

The sound causes her heart to beat faster. She's out late at night all alone in a bad neighborhood. Great she's about to get mugged.

The teenager picks up the pace walking faster trying to be subtle and not wanting the guy walking behind her to know she's on to him.

The footsteps keep following her. She swallows and a nervous sweat run down her back.

Elissa decides to throw caution to the wind and goes into a sprint the best she can with a suitcase rolling on the ground behind her.

She sees a right coming up and quickly takes it. Only to see it's a dead end. The alley sealed off by a wooden fence.

Elissa stops ten feet away from the fence and tries to catch her breath as the cold reality begins to be processed.

Hope not yet dead, the dark-haired girl turns thinking she can leave the way she came in.

That hope is quickly and most brutally killed as a man stands at the start of the alley with a sickening smirk on his lips. He walks into the alley approaching the girl, with every step he takes, anxiety and fear builds up in the girl's body, as he walks, he pulls out a switchblade from his coat pocket.

The smirk never leaving his lips, "Gimme your shit" to finally speaks. He gets a good look at her face and gives a moan, "You look good, girl" the man continues to speak, a perverse look on his face, "looks like tonight's a two-fer."

The only thing the girl can do is swallow and pray that someone helps her.

Across from the alley a dark figure crouches atop the roof of a building wrapped in a black cape. The figures white eyes glaring at the mugger so hard daggers could be embedded in his back. It was good thinking he put a tracker in her coat's hood.

His teeth grit so hard the strain they are being put through almost breaks them. _How dare! How dare that piece of walking garbage hold up his daughter!_

The figure leaps off the roof like a rocket, his cape coming to life and an electric current goes through the fabric and turns into a glider.

The horned figure glides through the night zeroed in on his target and if all goes well the crook won't ever walk again.

Elissa pales as her mugger gets closer to her. She instinctively takes a step back and turns her head back to the wooden fence praying that it was just an illusion, praying that she can escape him, but it isn't, it's real and so is the mugger.

She turns her head back to her attacker, realizing he's closer than before, and she prays that it all ends quickly.

Randy's smile never leaves his lips as he gets off on the fear in the young girl's eyes.

But his smile slowly disappears as he sees that it's getting darker around the two. Curious, he turns his head to look over his shoulder to get a look at what's happening. And what he sees chills him to the bone.

Batman.

" _JESUS CHRIST, NOOOOOOO!"_ Randy screams. He thought the bat would never see him again. He was dead wrong.

Elissa's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and on autopilot dives to the side to get out of the way.

Her move was the correct one because at the speed the figure was coming at them it would have crashed into her as well.

She hits the ground with a hiss as her knee gets scraped on contact.

She hears three things. Randy's screams. The sound of the wooden fence exploding. And an angry yell. It sounded almost like an animal.

Elissa slowly gets to her feet, breathing heavily, shaking her head to gather her wits and turns to the left and her eyes widen.

In the middle of the fence is a huge hole. Small pieces of wood landed outward of the hole while most fell inward.

The girl leans her head forward to get a better look through the hole. But she only sees darkness.

Her eyes narrow as she sees some movement. "Oh my God" she murmurs to herself.

The darkness slowly rises. Two horns are seen and slowly she can make out the head they rest upon. A cape can be made out and an arm.

Said arm hold's her attacker by the scruff of his jacket. Blood trickling down his nose passed out.

The teenager can only stand there frozen and stares, her mouth agape, struggling to form words. "Y-You… You're t-the Batman" she struggles to let the words out. She always thought he was a myth.

Upon hearing his name, the figure turns to her. His white eyes staring intently at her, making her feel uncomfortable and turns her gaze to the ground, feeling as though she's a little child being scolded.

"Go home" he rasps. His tone jolts her head upward, she nods dumbly.

"T-Thank you" she responds meekly. She turns to grab her suitcase but pauses. She turns back to the man staring at her through the hole. "W-What if I don't have a home?" she asks.

The cloaked man stares blankly at her, a long pregnant pause occupies the alley. "Then go to where you feel the safest" he says breaking the silence.

Elissa simply nods and walks quickly out of the alley with her belongings in tow.

Batman gazes at where the teenaged girl made her exit and unceremoniously drops the unconscious thug to the ground a groan escaping the man, now coming to.

Randy rubs his head wondering what the hell hit him? He slowly opens his eyes looking into a pair of white. He shrieks at realizing Batman is standing over him his head looking down at him.

Randy desperately attempts to get to his feet in a vain attempt to run but a black boot holds him in place crushing his hope for escape.

"I told you, if I saw you again it wouldn't be pleasant" Batman finally breaks the silence between the two leaning in closer.

* * *

 **Wayne Penthouse**

Dawn swiftly peaks over the horizon as a new day dawns in the City of Gotham.

A dark-haired woman groans awakening from her quiet sleep. She slowly sits up on the leather couch her bare feet touching the floor. The cool floor chilling her soles helps her to wake up fully. Only for the splitting headache to make her wish she were asleep once more.

She rubs her eyes with the heel of her hands rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looks around wondering where she is until memories of last night resurface. She groans holding her face in her hands, embarrassed by her actions.

Curiosity breaks her away from her embarrassment as she removes her hands from her face and looks around for the man, she spent the night with. Finding him nowhere in sight she decides to get up and go home. She can deal with the aftermath later. Right now, she needs a hot shower and a cup of coffee to deal with this hangover.

She takes the blanket off her lap and puts it over the side of the piece of furniture. She wonders to herself when did she get a blanket? She shrugs it off and puts on her heels and heads to the door.

She quickly, leaves the penthouse and hails a cab back to her place.

Almost an hour later she arrives at her house. Paying the cabbie, she gets out and walks to her front door.

Her shoes click with each step as she rummages through her purse for her house keys. She reaches her front door and pulls out her keys having finally found them. She puts her key through the lock and turns the key until something catches her attention out of the corner of her eye.

She leaves the front door and walks towards what she noticed. She squints as she struggles to identify the object.

It looks like a light blue blanket wrapped around something long. The woman reaches out and pokes the bundle receiving a moan. Diana's brow narrows, "What?" She pulls the blanket away revealing her daughter. "Elissa?" Diana exclaims bewildered by her daughter's sudden appearance on her doorstep.

The girl groans, "What the hell?" she mutters her eyes half shut. She rubs them furiously so she can give the person who woke her up a piece of her mind. Her azure-eyes now clear recognizes Diana, "Oh, hi" she greets.

"Hi" Diana responds back. The woman inspects the girl and sees her usually tanned skin tone no doubt a result from her genes are unusually pale and red, "Have you been out here all night?" she questions.

"Pretty much" the girl answers. "I was planning on going to Bruce's but I'm a little short on cash for a cab" she explains. "I'll go if you don't want me here?"

"Get your stuff and come inside. I don't want you getting sick by sleeping outside in this weather" Diana commands.

Elissa simply nods and gathers her belongings with the aid of Diana as the two walk through the door entering the house.

"I've a guest room you can use if you want it?" Diana informs her daughter as she locks the front door.

The two walk into the living room as the Greek woman sheds her coat.

"Thanks" Elissa replies. Diana motions for her to take a seat on her couch. The teenager complies and sits shedding her blanket revealing her still skinned knee and damaged pants. Stupid mugger.

The Greek woman takes notice of her daughter's wound. "What happened?" she asks concerned. Her brow furrowed as she inspects the wound.

"I tripped" Elissa lies waving it off, not wanting to inform Diana about her run-in with a mugger and quite possibly her would-be rapist.

Diana eyes narrow suspicious of the girls' explanation. However, she concedes and leaves the room to get a first aid kit.

Alone, Elissa looks around the living room and it's a very nice place. Lovely white walls, nice lime green couch, good throw rug and stained wooden floors. She also notices some big boxes stacked atop one another here and there around the room.

Uneasiness overtakes the foster kid, wondering if her birth mother's boyfriend would like her being here.

The sound of footsteps causes the girl to look up and sees Diana enter with the first aid kit.

The woman in front of the younger girl and tells her to roll up her pant leg. She does so. And Diana begins to tend to her wound.

The dark-haired teenager hisses as the antiseptic burns.

Diana finishes bandaging the girl's knee and returns all the materials used back into the kit. Once finished she rises and then takes a seat next to Elissa.

The two sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes. The two just stare into space straight ahead neither moving their heads.

The atmosphere starts to get to the teenager as she lowers her head and swallows. She opens her mouth ready to speak but the woman cuts her off.

Diana rewraps the girl in her blanket, "Keep this wrapped around you" she tells her. She presses the back of her hand to the girl's cheek, "You're ice cold."

The dark-haired girl just nods and wraps the blanket around her tighter.

"Bruce and I discussed our situation" Diana starts, "You will be living with me during the school week and you will live with Bruce on the weekends" she finishes. "Once our homes are approved by your social worker."

Elissa grumbles, "I don't…"

Diana immediately cuts her off, "Enough" she says sternly. "I am the adult. You are the child. You may not like me, but I want you." Time for tough love. "There will be rules, but I hope we can get along."

Elissa pouts and then grumbles more, "What about Steve? Is he going to like me living here?"

Diana gives a sad smile, "I don't think you have to worry about that."

Elissa whips her head to Diana, "What happened?" A guilty expression covers her face, "I hope it wasn't because of me" she somberly. She may be angry with her mother but she's not _that_ spiteful.

The woman shakes her head towards the girl, "No, no, no no. It was my fault. I actually don't know what our relationship status is but that has nothing to do with you, okay?" She tries to reassure the girl.

"Okay" she utters meekly.

The sit in silence once more not sure what to say to the other. Until a thought comes to Diana's mind. "It's Thursday" she says simply with a smile. Elissa gives her a confused look. "Happy Birthday!"

Elissa completely forgot her birthday is today with everything that's happened. "Oh, thanks!"

Diana leaves the couch and goes to her bedroom closet where she now keeps a wine-colored box. The same one Steve snooped through and she moved so that no more questions would be asked. If only she knew what she knows now that it was pointless to hide it.

She quickly returns to her daughter back on the couch and sits. "Happy birthday" she says again and hands the girl the box.

The girl takes it and gives her a look of surprise. She hadn't expected her birth mother to get her a gift. She slowly lifts the lid and is greeted with a birthday card. "Baby Girl's 1st Birthday" she raises an eyebrow in confusion, she's not one years old. She looks back to Diana, whom, simply lifts her head upward gesturing back to the box.

Elissa sighs, and returns her gaze back to the box. She looks closely at the card and on further inspection the card looks faded and some of the corners are bent. She takes the card out of the box and sees a second birthday card for a two-year-old. Then another and another. A card for each one of her birthdays throughout her life.

She slowly turns her to Diana, her mouth agape her face covered in shock.

A small smile on the woman's ruby lips, "There was never a year I didn't think about you." She reaches over moves some of her daughter's raven hair behind her ear. "I always wondered what happened to you. I was only able to go about my life by believing you were living with a good family" she tells her. Her expression turns to one filled with remorse, "I swear, I did not know what happened to you. I hope one day you can forgive me for abandoning you. But, is it possible for the two of us to start over?" she finishes and asks.

Hundreds of emotions overwhelm Elissa. Her mother has always been thinking about her. She gives Diana smile that is a struggle to keep straight, "I'd like that."

Elissa moves in and gives Diana a warm hug, which catches the woman completely off guard. The hug is returned fully. The girl feels so warm and so does the woman. They soon break.

"Come on" Diana gestures getting up from the couch. Elissa soon follows her mother up the stairs and down the hall to a room. "This okay?" she asks.

"This is my room?" Elissa asks in disbelief. The room is a little small but big enough for her. It has a bed with a white quilt on top of it with two big fluffy pillows. An antique marble top dresser and a nightstand next to the bed with a lamp.

"Of course, where else are you going to stay?" Diana replies humor laced in her voice.

"Wow" she whispers entering the room.

"I'll let you get settled in. I have to shower and get some sleep" Diana informs.

"Don't you have work?" Elissa asks curious looking back from examining the room.

"The show doesn't start until noon. We switched with the noon hosts because one of them was having surgery" Diana answers back.

"Okay."

"Don't you have school?"

"I'm skipping, again."

Diana eyes the girl ready to scold her but considering that she has been sleeping outside for the night she bites her tongue. She sighs, "Okay, you can stay home, but school tomorrow. And then we will talk about rules of the house."

"Okay" Elissa chimes back.

"I should be home by seven" Diana calls out from the hallway leaving the teenager be.

* * *

 **Gotham Morning Madness Studio**

Diana arrives at the studio with twenty minutes to spare.

She enters with a double shot of espresso to help with her hangover and promises herself to never drink on a school night again.

She sees her coworkers as she passes through the hallways, giving a small smile and wave.

She meets her producer Etta Candy, a lovely woman, whom, Diana, considers a friend.

"Good. You're here!" the plumb blonde greets her with a smile. The woman hands Diana a piece of paper. "These are the points for the show today."

The Greek woman simply nods her head in thanks, her hair bopping as her body moves.

She gives the piece of stationery a look over and seems fine with everything.

The woman then heads to her work station and catches a glance of blonde hair. Steve's here already.

Anxiety overtakes her like a strong wind that threatens to knock her down. She swallows the lump that suddenly formed in her throat and steels herself for this moment.

She briskly walks into the room confidence evident in her stride. She sits in her seat stationed directly across from her cohost.

Taking note that no one else is around proving this to be an opportune time, she takes a deep breath, "Steve, we should talk?" she asks. The man for the first time since the raven-haired woman entered the room looks at her.

"About?"

"Us."

The blonde-haired man sighs, "I don't care that you have a kid that you gave birth to when you were in high-school. I only care about honesty. I thought you do as well."

"I do" the woman replies quickly.

"I want you to be open with me. I'm already doing the same. Some reciprocation is necessary if we are going to still be dating" Trevor finishes.

"You're right. You deserve that. And I'm willing to do better for us. There still is an us? Right?" she asks hesitantly.

The puppy dog eyes Steve interprets from Diana's apologetic expression causes him to cave, he gives a laughing sigh, "Yes, there is still an us. But, let's hold off on moving in" he answers causing a reaction of distress on Diana's face. "I'm sure your daughter wants to have a place with you. Are the two of you better?" he asks.

A small smile appears on the woman's lips, "Yes, we are doing better. She's staying with me" she answers back.

"I'm glad you two are working things out."

Suddenly, Etta comes in, "Two minutes" she reminds them of when their show starts.

They nod in understanding to Etta, as she quickly exits leaving the two alone.

They smile at one another happy that they are making this work.

* * *

 **Gotham Gazette**

Vicki Vale, the red-haired star reporter of Gotham Gazette sits at her desk typing up her latest story.

Suddenly, she hears running and heavy breathing, leading her to look up from her computer.

She is greeted by her intern and photographer, Michael. Fresh out of college and hungry for a story.

The woman raises an eyebrow silently asking the young man what is it?

"Have I got something for you" the dark-skinned man says breathlessly.

Patience starting to wane, "Well?"

He pulls out some photos from his shoulder bag with an excited smile.

She takes them from the photographer and starts going through them. Several photos consist of three people. A teenage girl. A dark-haired woman. And a dark-haired man.

She immediately recognizes the man as Bruce Wayne. She looks up from the photos to Michael silently asking for an explanation.

"I was at the courthouse taking photos for Killer Croc's arraignment. When I'm outside taking a break and I see Bruce freaking Wayne with a woman and a teenager. So, I start taking photos 'cause I know Wayne sells papers" Michael recounts. "That's when I start picking up on the conversation" Michael's excitement gets even bigger. "That girl is in Bruce Wayne's and the woman's joint custody" he finishes.

"Custody?" Vicki parrots. She reexamines the photos looking at the closeup of the woman. "Don't I know this woman?" she asks aloud.

Michael answers, "You do. She's Diana Prince the radio host from Gotham Morning Madness. She's on a few billboards around town." He rummages through his bag again and then pulls out another piece of paper and hands it to Vicki, whom accepts it.

Her eyes widen as she recognizes it as a birth certificate as well as the names on it. She looks back to Michael heatedly, "This is legit" she asks sharply.

Michael shakes his head, "Yeah, I checked it out. I thought it was something you would be interested in. Are you?" he leads off.

A smug smile appears on Vale's face, "Very" she answers as she saves her work on her computer before closing the window and moving on to something more interesting.

Wayne won't know what hit him.

* * *

 **Diana's House**

Part of Elissa's day consisted of her putting her belongings away in her new room. The rest included a shower and sleep. But sleep proved difficult. She got a few hours, but every so often of her day, she was too anxious to return to her slumper.

She saw him.

She saw him.

SHE SAW HIM!

Last night seemed like a dream to her. She never thought Batman was real. The way he tackled her mugger through a wooden fence. His voice sounded like gravel crunching beneath someone's boot.

She couldn't believe it. Now she knows why all those fanboys at her school and those dollar store shops had bat on the brain. He's so cool!

The girl leaves her room and heads downstairs with the kitchen in mind to end the hunger in her belly.

It's dark on the first floor of the house. She continues to walk to the kitchen unintimidated by the lack of light. She glances at her watch and sees it almost eight. Worried by Diana's absence, she wonders if she should call. The woman told her she would be home by seven. She hopes nothing harmful has happened to her.

She flicks the light switch on and is greeted with a boisterous and loud, "SURPRISE!"

The girl shrieks startled as she is greeted by Diana, Bruce, an older gentleman in a suit and a teenage boy her age.

The teenager's eyes are the size of dinner plates as a hand rests upon her chest attempting to sooth her rapidly beating heart.

The four before have smiles on their faces. A happy birthday sign hanging behind them and a birthday cake in Diana's hands.

Elissa takes a minute to calm down and once she does, she hesitates to ask, "Wh-what is this?"

"Your surprise party" Diana answers her with a smile.

"What?" the girl utters. She never had a surprise party before. This was new and it just adds happiness to her life. "Thank you" she exclaims happily.

"Your welcome" Bruce responds joining the conversation. He gestures Elissa towards him and the other two males at the party.

She walks to them curiosity at her back. Bruce places a hand on her back and introduces her to the men.

"This is Alfred, my butler and friend" the dark-haired man gestures with his hand the balding individual.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Elissa" Alfred greets with a proud smile. "Your father has been telling me all about you" he holds out a white gloved hand. Elissa wordlessly takes the offered appendage, "I hope we get further acquitted soon" the man asks happily.

The teenager can only smile, "I'd… like that" she replies.

With that said, they move on to the only one in the room, who is her age. "This is Dick Grayson, my adopted son" Bruce introduces, "I hope you two will get along.''

"Hi" Dick greets her with a wave. His natural positive attitude apparent to her.

Elissa, a little insulted by his existence, greets somberly, "Hi."

Her tone does not go unnoticed by the two males, who are trained to read people, and of course, Alfred.

Diana, also aware of Elissa's disposition, decides to intercede, "Alright, everyone, this cake isn't going to eat itself" she proclaims, lighting the candles to her child's birthday cake.

That gets the group to huddle around the cake, resting on Diana's kitchen table, with Elissa in front of the baked good.

Soon, everyone sings, happy birthday. And once they finish singing Elissa blows out the candles.

Resulting in a round of applause.

Diana starts cutting the cake after kindly telling Alfred to sit down in a tone that makes the man obey. Elissa kindly joins him and the two begin to have a pleasant conversation.

Bruce and Dick hang back watching the scene before.

Dick however worried about a future with Elissa present asks, "Bruce, what does this mean about us? About our late nights?"

Bruce turns his head to his adopted son stoically, "It changes nothing. It just means we will need to be more careful about our comings and goings."

Satisfied with this Dick nods in agreement. But another thought comes to mind as he looks back to the festivities before them, "She doesn't like does she?" he asks.

"She doesn't know you. I suspect she feels that I replaced her with you."

"I didn't ask for you to take me in."

"No, I did that."

"What do I do? I kind of like having a sister."

Bruce responds, "Like all things. One step at a time."

"Bruce! Dick! You two want a piece?" Diana hollers over to them.

The two approach the table to truly join in the festivities.

Bruce sees Elissa smiling at something Alfred had said, which brings a smile to his face. His daughter is fifteen. And for the first time in a long time he's happy.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

So, I'm not updating any of my wonderbat stories for a while, but that doesn't mean they are dead. On the contrary, they are quite alive and updates will be coming. I want to put my energies into The Dark Knight of Tomorrow, I have been neglecting it for too long. What I have planned is the story will be updated until it has five chapters to its name and then I switch to the other stories. I am so sorry to all those that enjoy my stories and ask for a little more patience, I promise it will be worth the wait! Please review! Fav or Follow!


	4. Chapter 4

Life Unexpected

Chapter 4

* * *

Life seemed to be looking up for Elissa. She has somewhat of what she wanted. A roof over her head, a place to eat, and surprisingly two parents that loved and cared for her.

It's everything she ever wanted since she was a little girl.

Diana's has been great. Really. She's given the girl her space. Not smothering her completely and has no problems with her daughter calling her by her name instead of 'Mom'. Completely understanding and comfortable with that knowing that will take time as well as her earning that title.

And the new mother has rarely had to put her foot down.

And Elissa isn't what you would call a problem child, so Diana's rarely had to reprimand her.

Right now, Elissa is at the library finishing the homework she missed skipping school.

Which was perfect because Diana was going through her home inspection with Elissa's case worker, Marie.

The short haired woman walked around Diana's home checking off items on a clipboard. Diana was behind her and out of the way.

The Greek woman swallowed the nervous lump in her throat.

"These smoke detectors work?" Marie asked from the kitchen.

Diana not completely paying attention hesitated for a second, "Uh, yes."

Marie noticed boxes in the living room, "You just move in?" the woman asked continuing her inquiry.

The raven-haired woman shook her head, "No, they belong to my boyfriend."

The brown-haired woman raised an eyebrow, "He lives here?" she asked that piece of information not in her files.

"Uh, no. We pushed pause on that with Elissa living with me now" the raven-haired woman responded.

"But he still plans to move in with you, yes? she probed.

Diana stiffly nodded, "Well, yes. That's the plan" she answered getting antsy.

Marie jot down some notes from her answers. "I'm going to need his name and contact information" the social worker told the radio jockey.

Diana not wanting to drag Steve into this asked, "Is that necessary?"

"If you want Elissa to stay here then, yes" the brunette told her curtly performing her due diligence.

Diana released a reluctant sigh and gave Marie the information she needed.

Marie nodded in satisfaction, "Alright, everything looks good. Smoke alarms, Elissa's bedroom looks satisfactory" she exclaimed going on about what she needed to know about her charges new dwelling, causing Diana to release a breath she didn't know she was holding.

The two women shook hands as they walked to the front door.

Marie paused before leaving and turned back to Diana, "I just want to reiterate to you and Mr. Wayne, that in the eyes of the court you two are technically foster parents" she explained.

The Greek woman's fine eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "But I thought we- "

Marie interrupted her, "You gave her up for adoption, in the eyes of the court, you and Mr. Wayne are suitable foster parents." Diana looked down ashamed. "I'm telling you this because I care deeply about Elissa. She is a very sweet girl once you get to know her."

"I don't doubt that" Diana uttered sadly.

"I will warn you if you are unable to give Elissa what she needs then I suggest you give her to someone who can" the woman warned.

Diana shook her head determinedly, "No, I want her, and I will give everything I can for her" Diana swore.

The short-haired woman saw the determination and honesty in Diana's blue-eyes, "Then good luck" with that said she bid farewell.

Later that night, Elissa returned to Diana's house. The young girl sat at the dining room table with Diana having pizza.

The women had a nice dinner together, getting to know each other more.

As they were chatting a thought entered Diana's mind, "Oh, I almost forgot" she said absently getting up from the table and left the room. Earning a curious hum from the teenager.

The Greek woman returned with her purse in hand, she placed the handbag on the table once she reached the table.

Diana opened the bag searching for something until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a gold credit card and held it out to Elissa.

The girl took it and gave Diana a curious look. Diana answered her daughter's unasked question, "This is from Bruce. So, you have money for anything you need" she explained. "It is a privilege" she stressed. "Do not abuse it" she warned.

"Okay" the girl nodded nonchalantly. The girl doesn't really care about the card.

"And make sure you thank Bruce when you see him" the woman told her.

"Got it. When am I going to stay with Bruce? She asked wondering what's happening. Diana told her she and Bruce worked out custody.

"As soon as Bruce passes the home inspection."

A moment of silence passed before Diana asked the girl, "Homework all done?"

Elissa nodded.

"Wanna watch a movie?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure" the teenager exclaimed quite enjoying bonding with her mother.

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

A bright sunny late morning shined through the antique windows of the centuries old home. Marie walked the manor with Alfred and Bruce making sure she didn't get lost.

The social worker took notes on the house such as Wayne's place of living and Elissa's room as well as the antique gun collection. However, both men assured her that all of them are unloaded and locked in there display cases, none have been used in decades.

The trio finished their tour and stayed and stood in the foyer. "I will be perfectly frank with you, Mr. Wayne. I have serious reservations about having Elissa live here" Marie began. "Given your reputation I do not believe having an impressionable young girl around the women you parade around" she finished her assessment.

Trying to pacify the woman, Bruce replied, "I can assure you the media greatly exaggerates the women I date. And I already have an adopted son, and I can assure you I always keep the boy away from that part of my life."

Marie remained steadfast, "I am sorry but Elissa's well being is my only priority." The woman started putting her papers away into her bag. "I want you to know, the judge made you and Miss Prince her guardians because she would be have a billionaire father, whom wouldn't need a check from the state, as well as the two of you being easily assessible at Elissa's hearing."

Bruce sighed defeatedly as Marie left.

Alfred gave the younger man a sympathetic look, he knew how much it meant to him to have Elissa here at the manor.

* * *

 **Diana's House-Evening**

Diana started to make dinner or trying to. She paused cooking as her doorbell rang. She wiped her hands on a rag and then made her way to the front door.

She opened it and was surprised to see Bruce on her doorstep.

"Bruce?" she murmured worriedly at seeing the depressed expression on his face. "How'd the home inspection go?" she asked but got a sneaking suspicion that she can already tell by his face.

He looked at her still with a dejected expression on his face. He shut his eyes and shook his head.

Diana inhaled sharply, "I'm sorry. But given my lifestyle the social worker ruled Elissa couldn't live with me" he told her with a sigh.

The raven-haired woman's lips were brought into a thin line. "I'm sorry" was all she could say.

Bruce opened his mouth but doesn't get a word out as Elissa came down the stairs and saw Bruce.

"Hey Bruce!" she greeted excitedly.

Her smile however slowly vanished as she noticed the expressions on her parents faces.

"What?" she asked sensing dread.

Bruce sighed, "The inspection didn't go as hoped."

Elissa interrupted, "What? But- "

Bruce raised his hand up telling her to listen. "We can still hang out like we planned, and you can still see the manor, but you'll be staying with Diana for now" he finished explaining to the girl.

Elissa unable to control herself, "But I can talk to Marie get her to approve you" she said frantically.

The dark-haired man shook his head, "No, its already done" he said his voice low to calm her down. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry in a few months I can get reevaluated" he gave her a comforting smile to cheer her up.

It doesn't work.

The girl shook her head rapidly, "But you're rich. Can't you-I dunno pull some strings?" she requested desperately as Bruce released her. Her blue eyes filled with anxiety.

Bruce and Diana both vehemently denied her.

"He can't, Elissa" Diana told the girl, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Why?!"

Bruce sighed, "I don't do those things. And if I did pull some strings and it came to light, they could take you away from us" the man answered her to soothe her.

Their daughter grumbled and released a sigh as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"And don't ever ask me to do that again?'' her father ordered her.

The girl looked down at the floor feeling like a scolded little girl.

"Sorry" she spoke sheepishly.

Bruce and Diana both shared a look.

Diana took the initiative and hugs her, but the girl does not return the same affection, content to pout.

"We're still together. And nothing will change that" the Greek woman reminded her.

* * *

 **Days Later**

It came suddenly. No one knew how they got the information but its out.

Diana paced through her living room as Elissa ate her breakfast in the dining room, oblivious to what's happening.

"How did they find out?" Diana asked to the person on the phone keeping her voice down so that Elissa doesn't find out.

"I don't know, Diana" Bruce answered over the phone, "but it's out there. The whole world knows we have a daughter."

It's true. Several hours ago, the media exploded with news of Bruce Wayne's daughter. Many already calling her, 'The Next Wayne Heir', 'The Princess of Gotham'. Other less tactful news outlets are calling her, 'The Billionaire's Bastard.'

Bruce had already called his lawyers to find out what can be done, but their efforts are futile. Considering its gossip and true they can't do much.

That's what greeted Bruce early that morning when he returned from patrol.

"I'll see what I can do" Bruce promised Diana.

The woman sighed, "Please Bruce. Do what you can. She's too young to have to deal with all this craziness" Diana pleaded.

"I will."

"Thanks" Diana replied as she hanged up her phone.

She let out a weary breath already exhausted. And its only morning. Thank goodness it's the weekend and her day off.

Her phone rang and she answered it blindly, too stressed to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" Diana answered rubbing her forehead.

"Why must I find out I have a granddaughter from the media rather than from my own daughter?" a woman's thick accent was heard over Diana's phone.

The raven-haired woman's eyes widen in disbelief as she recognized the woman 's voice.

"Mother?!" Diana uttered in total surprise. She and her mother only spoke a handful of times a year.

"I am on a plane as we speak. I will be in Gotham in a few hours. I will be staying at the Gotham Royal Hotel. I want you, my granddaughter and the father to sit down with me for dinner. Seven o'clock sharp at the hotel dining room. Formal dress. See you soon" her mother hung up finished giving Diana her dinner invitation.

Diana glanced at her phone with a raised eyebrow. She sighed, no winder the woman doesn't visit home anymore. She's so… 'difficult' to be around.

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

After getting off the phone with Diana, Bruce went back to talking to his lawyers and they told him there was nothing they can do. What the media were saying wasn't slander or libel so nothing could be done.

He did some digging of his own and found out who broke the story first: Vicki Vale.

The billionaire mentally rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe she of all people did this. They had one interview dinner together three years ago and he never called her back. In all honesty he wasn't even doing his usual playboy routine. He was working on getting Wayne Enterprises some good PR.

The reporter took vindictive to a whole new level.

His cell went off breaking his thoughts. He checked who was calling him and discovered it was Diana calling again.

He just talked to her half an hour ago, what changed?

He picked up, "Yes?" his tone calm.

She hesitated to answer for a few seconds, "… hi" she said nervously.

The dark-haired man raised a curious eyebrow.

What's up with her?

He heard her take a breath over the line, "My mother just called. She wants to meet the three of us tonight for dinner" she informed him.

He mentally grumbled, he planned on early patrol tonight. He was surprised, Diana rarely spoke about her mother but when she did, she was emotionally exhausted by retelling the tales of her mother. She always told him when they were in high school that she was difficult to deal with.

"Why?" he asked the woman.

"I don't know" she snapped. "Maybe to meet her granddaughter and you."

He doubted that was the reason Senator Hippolyta Prince was coming to Gotham.

He released a sigh begrudgingly, "Text me the time and address. I'll meet you there" he responded through shut eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you" she responded gratefully and hung up.

He became stoic and marched to the cave to do some research on a Greek senator.

* * *

 **Gotham Mall**

Diana and Elissa walked the mall together for some clothes for Elissa.

The ladies go store to store checking out what caught the teenager's eyes. As they did this Diana and Elissa both experienced new things. Diana never knew how enjoyable it was to go shopping with her daughter, the same could be said for Elissa.

She never had a mother take her shopping before. It's quite nice.

As they were paying, Elissa pulled out the credit card Bruce had given her, but Diana told her to put it away. She'd take care of it.

"You don't have to do that" the teenager tried to dissuade the woman.

"I don't have to, I want to" the Greek woman responded with a smile. "Isn't that what mothers' do for their daughters when they go shopping?" she said jovially. She too wasn't sure what mothers and daughters do together. Her mother was almost always busy with her career when she was growing up and when she was around, she was so overbearing it was hard to breathe.

A small smile escaped the girl, it's nice of her birth mother to be doing this. She's trying and so should she.

As they finished paying, they made their way to Diana's car in the parking lot lugging half a dozen bags. They reached the car and Elissa asked why the sudden shopping trip.

The raven-haired woman started loading the trunk of her car up with the bags with the aid of Elissa, she released a breath as she felt a weight of anxiety in her belly but answered the question, "My mother is in town and she wants to meet you and Bruce" she said slamming the trunk shut.

The girl's eyebrows shut up. Her grandmother is in town?! Now she got nervous. She didn't know she had a grandmother.

So that's why Diana bought her those dresses. "Me? She wants to meet me?" she uttered meekly.

Diana nodded her head, "Yes, tonight for dinner."

"Tonight?" she squeaked in surprise. That's so soon.

"Yes, my mother doesn't ask, she orders" she explained tiredly.

The two got into the car and Diana started it up. As they drove home, a question pooped into the dark-haired girl's head. "Diana" she called, said woman hummed letting her daughter know she had her attention. "I know my grandparents on Bruce's side died, but what about my grandfather from yours?" she asked uncertain. Unsure if she should ask or not. Was she being rude?

"I wouldn't know really" the woman stated bluntly. The girl's brow furrowed at that as she turned her head to the driving woman.

Feeling her daughter's curious gaze on her, she explained, "He was a donor at a bank. I was curious about him, but he signed a confidentially agreement, so no names were written down."

"Oh" is the only thing the girl could say.

Diana shrugged nonchalantly, "It's no big thing. My life's been good, and I didn't have a father" she said and reached over and patted her daughter's shoulder, "but you do" she joked.

Eliciting a smile from the girl. Yeah, it's awesome having Bruce Wayne as her father. And he wants to be her father, that's what she always wanted and now it looks like she has that.

* * *

 **Diana's House**

Hours after the ladies returned from shopping her doorbell rang.

Diana opened the door and was surprised to see Steve at the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked inquisitively. They weren't seeing each other tonight.

Steve, however, couldn't answer because he was gawking at the woman's state of dress.

The olive-skinned woman wore a black sleeveless dress with a high neckline with a little slit in the middle ending at her collarbone and the gown ended just above her knees. A silver sapphire necklace around her neck and black heels finish her outfit.

Trevor somehow managed to pick his jaw up from the floor, "I-I uh, thought I'd surprise you" he stammered her beauty stunning him.

She took a breath, "That's sweet of you but I'm meeting my mother for dinner."

"Oh," he raised an eyebrow, "Meet the parents already?" he joked.

"Uh, no. She wants to meet Elissa. And Bruce" she explained as she beckoned him inside so she could finish getting ready.

"Bruce?" the blonde uttered cautiously.

The woman turned to him and noticed his knitted brow.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

The man could only rub the back of his head as an uneasy expression consumed his face. "Uh, Diana. I don't want to be that gut, but do I have anything to worry about between you and Wayne?" he inquired.

From the look on his face she could tell this was greatly affecting him.

She walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest, "Of course not. We're ancient history" she reassured him, neglecting her drunken kiss with Bruce and her propositioning him. "But he's going to be a part of our lives, are you okay with that?" she asked carefully.

He gave her a smile and shook his head, "Yeah, I'm good."

She smiled and pulled away so she could finish getting her stuff together.

"Am I coming too?" he asked awkwardly.

That was the last thing she needed to happen tonight, "No" she told him. "My mother will surely spend the evening picking apart my life here. Critically analyzing my decisions and enlarging my mistakes. The last thing I need is her questioning my choice in men" she gave the man the cliff notes of what will most likely happen tonight.

She placed her hand on her forehead and released a weary sigh.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled the same getting herself calm. She turned back to her boyfriend, "We're on our way out" she informed him politely kicking him out.

Surprise overtook the blonde's face, "You're kicking me out?!" he exclaimed softly.

She gave him a rueful look, "I am" she admitted bluntly.

He gaped at her mockingly offended as she walked to him and escorted him out the door. She lightly pushed him out the door and whispered a soft, "I'm sorry" before she shut the door.

At that exact moment, Elissa came down the stairs dressed up and ready to go. She was dressed in a navy-blue strap dress that ended below her knees with black high heels, a gold bracelet on her left wrist. Her inky locks brushed straight with a matching navy-blue hairband on the top of her head. Her dark green heavy winter coat on her arm.

Once the teenager reached the bottom of the stairs, she raised an eyebrow, "Ready?"

Her mother didn't answer, she was too busy gazing at her daughter. She looked so beautiful.

Feeling uncomfortable under Diana's gaze, she lowered her head, eyes to the floor.

Finally, regaining her voice, Diana took a step closer to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

With a smile she conveyed, "You look so beautiful." Making the girl feel bashful, her cheeks heated up.

Every time Diana called her beautiful it always made her feel self-conscious. But it also made her feel happy that someone was proud and taken back by her simply existing.

"Are we going?" the girl asked once again getting back on track.

The woman nodded, "Let me just get my coat" she told her and left her at the front door to grab her coat and purse.

Once she had them, she came back clad in a black wool overcoat and saw Elissa had her coat on as well.

Noticing Diana's diamond earrings, Elissa asked, "Hey, can I get my ears pierced?" she inquired innocently.

"Sure" her mother consented.

"And a tattoo?" she pushed her luck.

Diana smiled at the girl, "Of course" she replied patting her cheek getting Elissa to brighten further, "when you're twenty-one" the woman finished dashing the teenagers hope and getting her to pout.

The two silently left the house to the car and were on their way to dinner.

* * *

 **Gotham Royal Hotel**

The two ladies arrived at the hotel about half an hour before the reservation. Diana left her car in the hotel parking lot. The two women walked to the hotel, their heels clicking with every step.

The Greek woman was honestly surprised her daughter knew how-to walk-in heels. Seemed like it was a dying art.

They entered the lobby to stay warm and immediately Diana recognized the men in dark suits, who immediately approached them.

The dark-haired woman released a silent breath, her mother, a senator of Themyscira, and her bodyguards not far behind.

"Miss Prince" one of the men greeted her.

"Yes?"

"Senator Prince is waiting in the dining hall. I am to escort the two of you to her" the agent explained.

Diana simply nodded in confrontation, "Thank you."

The bodyguard started to escort the two women to the senator. As they trekked, Diana remembered, "Excuse me?" gaining the man's attention, "We're expecting another dinner guest" she explained to him.

"Mr. Wayne. Yes, we know and will escort him to you once he arrives, Miss" the man responded over his shoulder as they stopped at the entrance to the dining hall.

At the entrance to the hall are two more gentlemen in suits and patted down their escort as well as herself and Elissa, neither appreciated being frisked like common criminals, they were family.

Once they were given the all clear and entered the room, they saw several guests enjoying their meals.

As Diana navigated the room, she finally saw her mother in the far corner past the threshold of another room accommodating another section of the dining room, several bodyguards around her as well as some stationed near the entrances and exits.

She looked exactly as she remembered, regal blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and stoic faced, dressed in a purple gown with one bare shoulder.

"Senator" the bodyguard said gaining the woman's attention from her phone.

She looked up and put her phone down and stood from her seat and walked around the circular dining table to greet her daughter.

The older woman wrapped her arms around her daughter's frame and let out a content breath at finally seeing and holding her child again, Diana quickly reciprocated and embraced her back.

"I am overjoyed to see you again, my daughter" her mother spoke.

"Me too, Mother" Diana said back. It's true.

Regardless, of how tough it is having Hippolyta as her mother, she still loves her. She just needed to minimize how long they stay together because soon her mother would nitpick at her.

The two soon parted and the senator becomes aware of the young lady she wanted to meet.

The older woman took a step closer to the girl, whom, stood a little way behind Diana when she greeted her mother.

The dignified woman stared at the young girl hard and stone faced making the young girl swallow her suddenly dry throat.

The unnerved girl soon had nothing to worry about as the woman smiled and embraced her tightly, surprising the teenager.

Hippolyta soon pulled back to get a good look at Elissa, "You look so much like Diana when she was your age" she observed.

Elissa could only smile; a lot of people have told her how beautiful she was and always threw her off.

The senator guided the two ladies to the table, "Please sit."

The three make their way to the table as Diana took a seat on the left and Elissa took the chair right next to her, leaving an empty seat on her right for Bruce.

Hippolyta returned to her recently vacant seat across from them.

The two newcomers removed their coats and left them on the back of their chairs.

"Bruce should be here soon" Diana informed her mother with an apprehensive smile.

Her mother simply nodded solemnly.

The look on her mother's face made Diana feel uneasy. The women made small talk. Emphasis on small.

Diana didn't say a word because from the look in her mother's eyes this meeting isn't going to be good.

Wondering where Bruce was got her antsy, which caused her foot to nervously twitch on the rugged floor.

They didn't wait long as one of the senator's bodyguards informed them that Mr. Wayne had arrived and was on his way up.

A few minutes passed and Bruce arrived after being patted down by security, which he didn't like at all.

He greeted the ladies at the table and took a seat next to Elissa.

"Senator" Bruce greeted the woman, whom only gave him a cold look, "pleasure to meet you."

"Wish I could say the same" the blonde-haired woman replied coldly.

Bruce didn't let it get to him. Diana on the other hand, "Mother" she chided lowly.

"I'm sorry but I will be perfectly honest and blunt," she responded looking at Diana before turning back to Bruce, "I don't like you Mr. Wayne."

"Why?" he played along.

Diana's mother glared at him coldly, "You impregnate my daughter, when she was far too young to be a mother and my granddaughter has been passed along from foster home to foster home and _you_ " she emphasized the last word throatily, "you are nothing but a rich, womanizer, whom, does nothing but squander your life half drunk and with half a brain. You have done nothing with your life. What my daughter ever saw in you, I will never know" she finished.

Bruce went stone faced but didn't let what the woman said get to him.

Elissa tried to hide behind her glass of water. Diana simply looked away. She couldn't really defend the man seeing as how her mother wasn't far off the mark.

How wrong they all were.

Bruce took a deep breath, "I know. I was there. But I have done some good with my family's company and the Wayne Foundation" he explained. "And seeing as how we have just met; I don't think either one of us is going to like the other" he said leaving his arms on the table.

"No, we will not" she replied in an icy tone.

Silence occupied the table shortly after as a waiter came by to hand out menus.

They soon ordered appetizers and made some small talk, well Dian, Hippolyta, and Elissa did. Bruce remained silent for a while.

Hippolyta spoke, "So, Elissa tell me about yourself?" she asked with a smile, eager to learn about her granddaughter.

The girl simply shrugged as she picked at her appetizer, "Not much really. Been in foster care my whole life. Tried to get emancipated. Didn't work out. And I'm living with my birth parents now" she summarized bluntly.

"And how is that going?"

"Great!" she perked up. "Bruce and Diana have been great. They're really nice and actually like my company" she gushed.

Her parents both had small smiles on their faces. They truly do enjoy her company.

The blonde woman frowned, "Why do you call them by their names instead of Mother and Father?" she asked perplexed.

Elissa jumped slightly at the question and slouched in her seat uncomfortable by the question.

Diana swiftly jumped to her aid, "She may call us whatever she likes, Mother" she placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder easing the girl's uneasiness.

Diana frowned giving her mother a heated look, telling her to back off.

She complied raising her chin haughtily. She noticed Elissa's slouched position and narrowed her bright eyes, "Sit up straight, young lady" her tone authoritative and neutral making the girl change her position like lightning.

"Sorry" the teenager gave her granddaughter a weak whisper.

Not liking what her mother is doing to the poor girl, Diana glared at the blonde, "Mother" she uttered harshly reprimanding her.

Hippolyta waved her hand at her shrugging off the glare.

Mild conversation ensued between the women, except Bruce gave little to the conversation.

Soon, their main meals arrived, and they enjoyed the food.

Seemingly, out of nowhere, Hippolyta asked, "Tell me, Elissa, do you have a boyfriend?" purposely tactless.

The question took Elissa completely by surprise causing her eyes to widen and choke on her food.

Diana quickly patted her daughter's back as she went into a coughing fit.

She quickly recovered and took a sip of water to clear her throat. She cleared her throat again, "W-What?"

"Are you seeing anyone?" she asked again. "You are at that age to start dating, no?"

The girl swallowed nervously and glanced to the left and noticed Diana was shamefully curious as Hippolyta. She looked to her right and noticed Bruce too was looking at her expectantly.

He was just as eager to know as well. Come to think of it, he never bothered to ask her if she was dating.

Elissa swayed in her seat uncomfortably under the three gazes of the adults and rubbed her arms to brush off the sudden chill that crept up on her. "Uh, no. I don't have a boyfriend" she admitted embarrassed.

"Girlfriend?" her grandmother probed.

"No" she denied.

"I see" she replied and took a sip of her wine. She turned to Diana, "And how have you been Diana? Enjoying your life in America?"

The dark-haired woman can practically hear the contempt in her voice, the woman narrowed her eyes.

Here it comes.

"Yes, I am, Mother."

The senator hummed, "Being a radio host and away from your people, your family to live in the worst city in America" she questioned heatedly.

Diana released a frustrated breath, "I like my job, Mother. I like Gotham regardless of its horrid reputation."

"Yes" the regal said dryly and stared at Diana with daggers, "Playing games such as 'Kill, Marry, Do', or go on about some maniac in a bat costume."

Diana mentally sighed, that's all Steve's doing. His games on the show and his… vendetta against Batman. "We do hold fundraisers and charity events as well" she countered defending her job. "It's my life, Mother, I'm living how I want to. Not how you want me to" she glared at the woman.

"Yes, your job working with Steven Trevor as well as dating him."

Diana's eyebrows shot up, "Have you been spying on me" she pronounced outraged. She slammed her fists loudly getting the attention of others in the dining room, even some of Hippolyta's bodyguards get startled.

Diana's gaze burned at her mother as she grits her teeth.

"Please, as if I wouldn't have people watching you. You're a senator's daughter. There's no way I would let you live here without me knowing you would be safe" she explained.

Diana slowly shook her head, silently fuming which was growing bigger by the second. She couldn't believe her mother could be so controlling. No, she knew. She is so overbearing, it smothered her.

It's why she went to study abroad in the first place to get distance from her mother. Clearly, Gotham wasn't far enough.

Not wanting to start a fight with Diana any further, Hippolyta came to the heart of the matter. She folded her hands and set them on the table in a business-like fashion, "Given your life here and your _job_ keeping you so busy" Diana grew perplexed, "and Wayne has his own _life_. I pray for that poor boy he adopted" Bruce glared, "release my granddaughter into my custody so that she can be properly raised" she commanded.

"What?!" Bruce growled dangerously close to his Batman voice startling Elissa.

"What?!" an outraged Diana exclaimed.

"You heard me quite clearly" the senator responded, her face and voice neutral.

The radio host scowled at the senator, "No!" she shook her head furiously, "She is my daughter. I just got her back, years after making the worst decision of my life. I will never give her away again" she pledged. In the corner of her peripheral Diana can see Bruce felt the same way.

"You will never ask me that again" she ordered her mother shooting daggers at the woman, her voice low and threatening. She plopped her napkin onto the dinner table and left headed to the ladies' room.

Elissa, not feeling safe having her grandmother stare her down across the table, followed Diana to the restroom.

The girl entered the restroom finding it empty save for Diana, whom leaned over the sink head bowed, hands squeezed the sink, breathing heavily.

Was she crying? Or sick? The girl thought. She took steps closer to her to get a better look.

Hesitant as she made her approach, she called, "Diana?"

Slowly, the hunched over woman stood up straight and looked back.

Elissa gave Diana a concerned stare.

"You okay?" the girl asked worriedly.

The Greek woman took a calming breath and turned to the girl, "I'm fine. I just needed a break. My mother can be very taxing" she answered exhausted.

"Yeah I got the picture" the girl agreed. She got fidgety, biting her lip, "So, I kinda see why you gave me up and never told her about me. She seems…" she paused trying to find the right word and have some grace.

"Difficult" Diana finished for her.

The ladies' giggled, Elissa agreeing with the description.

Elissa stopped laughing and got ambivalent, "Were-were you serious about not letting me go again?" she asked sheepishly, but behind those nervous icy blue eyes lied determination to know the truth.

The woman's brow furrowed, "Yes. I meant it" she answered firmly. She placed her warm hands on the young girl's shoulders and looked her straight into the girl's matching blue eyes, "You are stuck with Bruce and me for as long as you want, okay?" she said with a small smile.

This brightened the teenager up and she nodded. Feeling warm inside by Diana's pledge, she unexpectedly hugged the woman, surprising the older woman.

The radio host's hands hover in the air before quickly returning the embrace. They stayed like that for some time. Enjoying the warmth that the other gave and even… the love they are developing for the other.

They soon parted and started to leave the restroom, both feeling bad about leaving Bruce alone with Hippolyta.

As they were leaving Elissa asked, "By the way, what were you doing breathing like that?" she asked curious holding the restroom door for her mother.

"Oh, those were breathing techniques. I do yoga" she answered simply.

"Really?"

The raven-haired woman nodded, "Yes, would you like to try it with me sometime?" she asked hopefully, wondering if they could do something together.

"Okay" the girl agreed cheerfully, finding yoga to be something interesting to do.

They returned to the table and noticed the scowls from the two who remained at the table.

"Everything okay?" Elissa asked taking her seat.

"Fine" the two firmly answered in a harsh tone.

* * *

 **5 Minutes Earlier**

After Diana and Elissa parted from the dinner table.

The confrontation between Bruce and Hippolyta heated up.

"I won't let you take Elissa from us!" Bruce spoke coldly.

"I don't think you are in any position to discuss Elissa's wellbeing. Especially, considering you failed your home inspection" she countered matching his cold tone.

Bruce narrowed his eyes, "Cards on the table" he said, "I know why you want Elissa" he continued. Hippolyta tried to explain but Bruce cut her off, "It's not to be the doting grandmother" he sneered at her. "A Themysciran Senator reunited with a granddaughter she never knew she had. Take a few photo ops, maybe some interviews. Might even get some sympathy votes for a senator, whom according to rumor is running for president" Bruce glowered at her, venom in his voice.

A small smug smile that twitched at the corner of her lips disappeared as quickly as it formed.

"You're not the only one who can look into people" the dark-haired man reminded her of the extend of his resources. He leaned in, "Stay away from them. Or I tell them why you really called this meeting" he warned her.

Hippolyta didn't take the threat kindly, "You dare threaten me!" the blonde roared.

"To protect Elissa and Diana? Yes!" he maintained vehemently.

"Even after everything you did to my daughter. After impregnating her?" she pressed, her azure-eyes narrowed sharply. "Why? She's seeing someone else now."

He knows, he'll hate himself for the rest of his life for what he did. He ruined two lives for Batman to live. "Regardless of what I've done, I still care for Diana and I would do anything for Elissa. I have no doubt Diana will be deeply hurt by the revelation of why you're here" he answered strongly.

Hippolyta exhaled deeply through her nose digesting Wayne's ultimatum. Knowing she will lose, she scowled, "Fine. I'll stay away" she complied her voice even, but her expression clearly displeased.

The two sat in silence glaring at the other until Diana and Elissa returned.

They finished their meals and each bid farewell to the senator, whom will be leaving in the morning.

The new family of three stood outside the hotel and were saying their goodbyes and Bruce promised Elissa they would hang out soon.

The new parents also warned Elissa that the whole world knows about her, because her father is a billionaire.

So, Bruce told her to be careful. They would address this further later.

They soon said their goodbyes and went their separate ways for the night.

* * *

 **Arkham Asylum- Surveillance Room**

A guard sat at the control console, where dozens of monitors observe the inmates of the health facility.

He drifted in and out of consciousness, eyes shut and open repeatedly trying to stay awake. But it's a losing battle. Double shifts suck.

Just then a guard sprinted into the room almost out of breath. "Its Joker! He's escaped!" the guard screamed, jolting the fellow guard awake and he slammed his fist onto the big red button on the console.

Alarms screeched throughout the asylum. The mental health facility-initiated lockdown protocols as guards armed themselves and ran through the halls to the escapee's cell as well as others securing the other inmates.

"Raise the bridge!" the commander of the security yelled.

But it was too late.

The Joker had already left the asylum by stealing a delivery truck making its monthly delivery.

He had just crossed the bridge connecting Arkham Island to the city.

He cackled as he drove, "Gonna go see my bat buddy" he sang. "And then I'm going to shoot that _guy_ in the face" he continued to sing as he swayed in his seat. "In the face" he sang in a high pitch "In the face" he continued in a deep voice.

He laughed evilly as he made it into Gotham.

Time for some fun!

* * *

 **So, what did you think?**

 **Next: Elissa gets uncomfortable at school, Batman vs Joker, and we finally know what's Steve's problem with Batman.**

 **Beware the wonderbat ch 2- halfway down should be out soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Life Unexpected

Chapter 5

 **GCPD HQ- Just After Midnight**

Atop of the civil service building, a man stood with a large searchlight next to him. A beam of light shot out into the night sky, high above the city and in the center a black bat calling out to the city's protector.

The dark clouds adding the gloomy aura of the city.

The gentleman shoved his hands into his pockets to keep them warm from the icy wind. His body unconsciously tensed, shoulders rose up to his head, providing little warmth. He pulled his trench coat closer to keep from freezing.

He turned his head to the left and started his scan for his ally. He finished the scan as his head turned to the right and saw nothing. Slight disappointment hit him, but he knew his ally would be here soon, he usually doesn't have to wait long.

But for this instance, his ally would be busy. A monster was loose. And people are going to die.

"Jim" a voice called out.

Commissioner Gordon doesn't even flinch anymore.

Not after all the surprise appearances of Batman for the last seven years.

The gray-haired man turned in the direction of the voice and saw the vigilante, "Have you heard?" he asked getting to the crisis at hand.

Batman nodded his head, "Yes. The Joker's free in Gotham." It's been years since the clown prince of crime had broken out of Arkham Asylum. After the last few break-outs Batman installed his own devices in the institution to monitor Gotham's most infamous individuals.

They went off minutes after the clown left Arkham Island.

He had just returned from the asylum investigating the scene.

The older man shamefully shook his head, "After all the death that… _man_ " he emphasized with disgust, "has done. The number of graveyards he's filled, you'd imagine the state would put a tremendous amount of time, effort, and money to see to it the Joker never saw the light of day again."

A heavy gust of wind blew, causing cape and trench coat alike to flutter.

"You know they won't" the dark clad man uttered.

It still turned Gordon's stomach. Gotham City, the worst city in America. The city with the highest murder rate in the last twenty years. Many believed Gotham to be a city where hope died and those living here are just waiting for death to claim them. Gotham is a harsh mistress. She will seduce you with promises.

Promises for money, glory, and a place of being. But if she grows tired of you, she will toss you to the side and move on to the next poor fool.

But perhaps Gotham is simply waiting for the right person to make her change. The right citizens who love her and are treating her right.

Gordon doesn't believe Gotham's hopeless. He believes Gotham will change but only if we change first. He's waiting for her to change. To smile at us and tell us she wanted us here. The trials she puts us-her people through will strengthen them. Makes them tough.

So tough that it will take a hurricane to knock them down. And when her people stand up again, a hurricane will be nothing but a gentle breeze.

A pregnant pause passed the two men until the police commissioner broke it, "You remember the first time he broke out?"

The vigilante wordlessly nodded, but he didn't verbalize and continue their little reminiscing moment. Gordon did it for him.

"We didn't even know he did until he killed a toy maker three days after he escaped because of some bureaucrats didn't want to get blamed for the escape" he retold the tale.

"Yes, I remember" Batman participated. "It's why I put my own sensors in the asylum to monitor our… more notorious criminals" he informed the trench coat wearing man. "I also remember the Joker trying to kill me with a giant Jack-in-the-box version of himself" the vigilante finished the tale.

Feather light snowflakes started to fall. "I got my people and the Arkham staff keeping quiet about the Joker. Don't want to start a panic" the mustached man informed his ally. "What have you got?"

"Not much" Batman shook his head. "He knew the delivery schedule and somehow slipped out of his cell undetected and swapped places with the driver. Minutes later he made it to the truck. The Arkham staff were alerted to the escape almost immediately" he began. "Good that they're learning" he uttered as an afterthought. "But too late though" the dark clad man explained his findings.

"Any leads on the truck?" Gordon asked.

"It was found ten minutes ago in the Narrows" Batman responded. "You should be getting a call soon. Completely abandoned. No way of knowing which way he went. No CCTV cameras in the area the truck was abandoned in. No witnesses either."

Gordon grumbled. A mad man loose in the city and they have no leads. "Keep me posted" he requested, receiving a slight nod of the other man's head.

The older man's eyebrows furrowed tightly, "Where's…?" he began to ask about his ally's partner. Not that he liked Batman bringing a teenager into this horror show.

"He's benched until the Joker's caught. He's not equipped to handle that kind of madness" Batman answered looking over his shoulder as he now crouched on the ledge of police headquarters.

"Good idea."

The vigilante leapt off the ledge into the night. There's a monster loose in Gotham. And no one is safe until he's back in a cell in Arkham.

* * *

 **Gotham Morning Madness-6AM**

"Good morning, Gotham!" Diana's pleasant voice sounded over the radio waves. The Greek woman has and always will be a morning person. It sometimes made people at the office hate her for her chipper personality during the early morning.

"It's six a.m. on a Friday, with temperatures as low as 32 degrees today, so dress warmly everybody."

"I hate the winter" Steve joined the conversation. "It's like the Arctic here" he joked.

The raven-haired woman smiled at Steve, "Yes, well, anyway, I want to remind everyone that we are hosting in the Gotham Children's Hospital. We would like to thank Veronica Vreeland for allowing us the use of her penthouse as the venue tonight."

"Please, send donations to the hospital and help the sick children" Diana addressed into her microphone.

Steve leaned back in his chair, "Now, we'll take some calls about the fundraiser" he spoke.

Etta Candy stood behind a mirror observing the duo. She gestured to the technicians behind the consoles to send the first caller through.

"Hello, caller. What's your name?" Diana asked pleasantly, excitement building at the prospect of talking to a new person.

"Jaime" a woman's voice came over the line.

"Hey, Jaime" Steve greeted her. "What are your thoughts?" he probed.

"Diana, how does it feel to abandon your daughter when she was born and only now want her after all these years?" the woman maligned.

Diana's blue eyes widened is surprise. She shifted in her seat by the sudden overwhelming shock of being asked such a question.

She whipped her head over to Etta's direction and mouthed, _I thought you screen these calls?!_

The plump blonde could only shrug meekly. She sheepishly smiled and mouthed a, _Sorry_.

The Greek woman could only roll her eyes at her friend.

"Uh, "Steve stuttered nervously. "We, uh, we're asking on thoughts about the fundraiser, Miss. Not about anyone's personal life" Steve tried to defend his coworker.

 _This better not be the entire show_ , she fumed to herself.

It was.

Never has Diana felt so humiliated and embarrassed in her entire life. Many people had things to say to Diana and her family matters.

"How does it feel to be Bruce Wayne's baby momma?"

"What kind of mother are you?"

"You should be ashamed of yourself?"

"Did Wayne pay you off?"

"Are you going to sue that rich bastard for millions?"

"Does your daughter hate you?"

And many, many others asked such questions until they stopped taking calls altogether.

At the end of the show, Diana went to her office to calm down. She felt like she wanted to throw up.

Etta had given her a sympathetic look and apologized profusely in succession. Diana could only wave her off not being able to deal with anything right now.

The woman sat behind her desk, hunched over with her face in her hands ashamed but far too proud to start crying at work.

Suddenly, a knock on her door made her remove her hands from her face and saw Steve with two cups of coffee in his hands.

He entered and sat in front of her desk but not before offering her the hot beverage. His face sympathetic to her situation.

She gingerly took the offered drink and set it aside, not particularly in the mood for anything to drink right now.

"I talked to Etta and she'll make sure what happened today doesn't ever happen again" the man tried to cheer the woman up. "Although" he started which a curious look from the woman, "I hear ratings were through the roof" he exclaimed.

Her embarrassed soured. She didn't care for ratings in the least right now.

The blond noticed a pair of gorgeous azure-eyes glaring at him. He put his hands up in surrender, "I'm just saying we've got a lot of viewers today" he tried to ease her silent burning gaze.

"I'm glad my misery is so entertaining" the woman responded bitterly.

"I'm sorry" he apologized sincerely. He knew Diana's going through a lot right now and doesn't need him to be a jackass. "Want me to punch Wayne for you?" he asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up, Steve" she bit out which was muffled by her face buried in her arms laying on the desk.

Surprised by her response, "Diana?" he murmured uneasy and slightly hurt by her complete lack of humor in her remark. She is really angry.

* * *

 **Gotham City High School**

It came as a huge surprise to everyone, that Elissa and Dick went to the same high school.

Sure, Dick was a sophomore and Elissa was a freshman, but you would think they would have seen one another around.

Elissa never really paid any attention to the people at her school. She had more important things on her mind: like getting emancipated. Which didn't work go so well.

She never really saw the point of friends. She always preferred to keep to herself and keep her head down.

The dark-haired teenager walked down the halls while the other teenagers gave her looks.

As she walked past people to her class, she heard faint whispers.

"There's the rich girl."

"I love her mom's radio show!"

"She's hot like her mom" a teenage boy obviously said.

Faint self-consciousness crept up on the girl. Her blue-eyes darted side to side noticing all the other kids are staring at her. She witnessed some girls covering their mouths whispering to each other and then laughing.

Were they laughing at her? Talking about her?

The whole thing made her uncomfortable. She lowered her head, eyes to the floor and continued her trek to her next class.

Her lunch period wasn't any better. Everyone stared at her when she entered the cafeteria.

She felt like she was an animal at the zoo.

Were they expecting her to do tricks?

Well, she has a lovely one that involved two fingers. She could show you. But then she would be spending her lunch period in the principal's office.

Not the place she wanted to spend her lunchtime.

She tried her best to ignore the looks and got her lunch. She found an empty table in the far corner of the room, that would be perfect for her.

She made her way while feeling eyes on her back, boys and girls all taking their fill of her.

She ignored them. Getting anxious wasn't doing anything for her, so ignoring all of them was the next best thing.

She sat alone for a while, enjoying her food until someone decided to join her.

She lifted her head up from looking at some homework she missed and realized that Dick plopped in the seat across from her.

The two of them haven't really talked since her birthday party at Diana's. That was more her fault than anything. She remembered he tried to start a conversation with her, but she was quite cold to him.

She couldn't help it then, she had just found out that Bruce adopted a kid, while she was jumping from foster home to foster home.

She couldn't help feeling hurt, and jealous. And angry.

Her birth father wanted a total stranger instead of his own kid. Although, Bruce and Diana explained it to her quite clearly, that Bruce had no idea he had a daughter.

Diana was the one who gave her up for adoption with the intention and belief her child would be given a good home.

No one knew her mother's plans didn't go the way she intended too.

As time went by, the dark-haired girl felt ashamed for feeling the way she did towards Dick. She was sure Bruce was just trying to help a young boy in need.

Dick was nothing but pleasant and friendly, while she was cold and rebuked his kind gestures.

"Hey, you mind if I sit here?" he asked the girl cheerfully, even though he already took a seat at the table.

Elissa merely shrugged at him, "Go ahead" she uttered lowly.

The sophomore smiled at her. It felt nice that she didn't shoo him away or give him the cold shoulder. He's already getting those vibes from Bruce.

Considering the most dangerous criminal in the city just broke out of the nuthouse, Bruce had benched the teen until the Joker was captured and behind bars once more.

 _So much for the Dynamic Duo_ , he thought sarcastically.

Dick argued with Bruce that he couldn't search the city looking for one man, alone.

But he was vehemently shut down by his mentor and was forbidden from going out on patrol until the Joker was in custody.

Words were said. And they haven't spoken since.

"So, how are things?" he tried to get her to talk to him more.

"Fine" she replied flatly, writing something down in her notebook while eating some potato chips.

This conversation was getting pretty one-sided.

"You sure?" he pried almost irritatingly, a teasing smirk on his face.

"Yes!" she grumbled. His cheerfulness almost nauseating. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled attempting to relax herself. She didn't want to attract anymore attention then she already was.

"Don't worry, it gets easy over time and then they will forget about you. Or at least stop bringing it up all the time" the teenage boy responded wistfully, surprising Elissa.

She blinked at him with furrowed brows. "It was the same with me when Bruce adopted me. It gets easier, so don't let it to you" he smiled at her imparting some wisdom onto the freshman.

"Oh" surprised she was. "Thanks" she offered a small smile at the older boy.

A feeling of relief engulfed the girl. She felt like warming up to her…'brother'?

"So, uh, what class do you have next?" she asked extending an olive branch.

"English" the male teen replied. "You?"

"Math" she grumbled. "Geometry sucks" she cried.

Dick laughed, "Yeah, it sucks" he agreed.

The two having a pleasant conversation until their lunch period was over.

* * *

 **Diana's House- Late evening**

"How was school?" Diana asked her daughter interested in her day as she quickly finished getting ready to go into the city for the fundraiser she was working.

She wore a lovely aqua blue dress with a her back exposed, a decent amount of cleavage exposed. The dress hung just above her knees. Satin white transparent sleeves hung over her arms. Her inky locks hung loosely. Her olive-skin almost glowed in the light of her living room as her daughter sat on the couch inspecting the older woman's dress.

Diana inserted her diamond earrings haphazardly when the doorbell rang.

"Coming" the woman called to the person at the door.

She looked expectantly at her child, whom finally answered her mother's question, "School was… okay" she half-heartedly answered.

The teen gave the woman a sympathetic look, "I heard about your show" which caused the woman to stiffen as she sat down on the couch joining her daughter.

The woman paused for a moment and then, "Yeah, it certainly wasn't one of my best days" she responded putting on her silver high heels. "Don't worry about what's going on with me. I can handle anything people throw at me" she gave the girl a reassuring smile.

She laid her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "You're not getting bullied at school, right?" her tone harsh, which surprised Elissa.

She never heard Diana sound so heavy before. The girl quite recently found her mother's voice soothing especially with her accent. But now the teenager found Diana's voice harsh and dangerous.

This got Elissa antsy, so she turned her head away from the woman, "Not really. Just some whispers and stares" she shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm just used to being invisible at school, but now," she sighed, "now I've got all eyes on me that it's nerve-racking" she confessed.

The woman's expression relaxed at her child's confession. She ran a soothing hand down the girl's back comforting her daughter, "You're not invisible to me. Or Bruce" she told her. "If something's wrong, please feel free to tell us. We would never judge you. Nor would we think less of you. Okay?"

"Okay" the girl brightened up as her mother made her feel better. She could feel Diana's genuine concern for her, and it felt great to know the woman would always be there for her as she promised.

The doorbell rang again, resulting in Diana getting up to answer the door, all the while Elissa following her with her eyes until the woman disappeared from sight.

Until the teen heard Diana's voice oozing cheerfully welcoming their guest. "Hey, come on in." Diana shut the door and walked back into the living room with their guest in tow.

Elissa was surprised when she saw Steve Trevor enter the room with the raven-haired woman.

Dressed in a tux, Steve walked toward the girl still sitting on the couch, a pleasant smile on his face.

The teenager gawked at the blond-haired man.

"So, you must be Elissa, Diana's told me a lot about you" Steve spoke offering his hand to her.

She shook his hand awkwardly still overwhelmed at meeting the man. "Hello" she greeted nervously.

"I'm Steve" he introduced himself properly.

"I like your show" the girl uttered starting to finally settle down, releasing his hand.

Diana watched on as the pair got acquainted with each other. A faint smile on her face watching them together before she checked her watch and saw the time. "Okay, I should be home by midnight at the latest" she interjected between the two. She walked over to the pair, "Bruce is going to the benefit as well, just to let you know" she informed the girl, whom simply nodded.

The woman was completely oblivious to her boyfriend's look of hurt in his eyes as not being told that her ex was going to be there.

"Don't answer the door for anyone, keep the doors and windows locked. There are leftovers in the refrigerator. You have mine, Bruce's, and Alfred's phone numbers on the refrigerator if you need to call us, okay?" the woman made sure she addressed everything.

"I got it" Elissa answered getting a little agitated. Like she's never been home alone before.

"Good" the woman nodded her head at her daughter. She turned to the man, "Ready?" she asked getting her coat on.

"Uh, yeah" he replied half-heartedly, but the Greek woman didn't seem to notice.

They made their way to the front door, stopping when Elissa called out, "Have fun!"

"We will" Diana called back happily.

"Nice meeting you" Steve called out.

* * *

 **Moulton Towers-Outside the Building-Venue for the Gotham Children's Hospital Fundraiser**

Plenty of paparazzi were covering the event. Most of Gotham's elite were attending this benefit for the Gotham Children's Hospital.

As well as Gotham's most juicy piece of gossip in town, Diana Prince, mother of Bruce Wayne's child.

Diana was snuck in through the back to avoid the media frenzy as well as to make sure all the equipment was ready for them.

So, she was completely unaware of Bruce's arrival or the welcome he received by the paparazzi. Camera flashes almost blinded him as he stepped out of his limousine, dressed in a black suit and matching tie.

His face neutral as cameras took pictures of him, reporters clamored for him to look at them, others for him to say a few words.

He made his own choice.

He walked down the red-carpet aisle to the entrance of the building, ignoring everyone vying for his attention. He would pop in for the benefit, hand in his donation for the children's hospital, stay for an hour, then get back to work hunting down the clown.

He had to be here due to obligations. The Wayne Foundation has always supported the Gotham Children's Hospital and always will as long as he lives.

Also, his friend, Veronica Vreeland, was using her penthouse to host the event, while Diana's radio show provided the entertainment, with a lot of cameras covering it. He'll need to be careful with the cameras should they catch him leaving.

He entered the building, with the doormen opening the doors for him.

He gave them a nod of thanks before making it to the elevator.

He entered and pushed the button to the penthouse. His foot tapping impatiently. Between this and Dick getting rebellious about being benched, as well as Elissa's existence hitting the media, and to top it all off Joker's loose. Yeah, he's not in a good mood tonight.

The elevator doors opened with a ding, bringing him out of his thoughts. He walked through and was greeted to the sight of the white-tile floors, a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. A buffet table with a white silk tablecloth, an assortment of gourmet foods.

Lights and cameras in every corner of the room monitoring the event.

There were plenty of people here already laughing and chatting away with each other with light music playing in the background.

He turned his head and saw Diana and Steve Trevor setting up their workstation with the title of their show on a banner tied to the table with speakers on the sides.

Bruce was amazed by the dress she wore, mesmerized even but then swiftly turned away remembering they aren't together anymore.

He moved away from his position so Diana wouldn't see him, only to bump into Veronica.

"Bruce, so good to see you!" the red-haired heiress greeted him pleasantly, wrapping her arms around his neck to hug him.

"You too, Ronny" Bruce returned the hug. The woman was the definition of an heiress, but her heart was always in the right place, which made her bearable company for the rich man.

"Oh, I heard about your daughter, you must introduce us" she gushed.

He hesitated, "Uh, sure. Some other time" he promised. He wasn't sure about introducing Elissa to his 'friends'. Not because he was embarrassed by his daughter, quite the opposite. He was very proud of having a daughter. She was bright and a nice young girl. He just didn't want to expose her to the sharp tongues of socialites.

A sly smile crept on the woman's lips, she nudged her head upward, signaling Bruce to look in the direction she was looking at.

He saw Diana laughing at something Steve had said to her.

"That her?" she asked, although she already knew who she was.

Bruce paused for a second before answering her, "Yes, that's her" before turning back to Veronica.

"She's beautiful" she commented. "How'd you let her get away?" she raised a fine eyebrow.

The man frowned, "I screwed up" he muttered defeatedly.

"Big time."

She received a glare for that, which she countered with a teasing smile in response.

"Well, enjoy the party" Veronica said walking away.

"Hmm" he grunted.

* * *

 **Outside Moulton Towers**

Alfred Pennyworth, butler to the Wayne family, for decades, sat in the limousine reading a novel listening to the radio.

Master Dick was left at home alone, so the master of the house could perform his duties as billionaire playboy philanthropist, before performing his nightly jaunts with the criminal underworld.

He turned a page before something caught his eye near maintenance entrance of the building.

A purple van with husky men, pulling out guns and clown masks.

The old man's eyes widen and pulled out his phone.

* * *

 **Back inside**

Bruce navigated past the groups of people, tired of being asked about his daughter and Diana. Without warning his phone went off. He dug into his pocket and saw he get a text from Alfred.

 _Sir, I think we have a problem?_

He saw an image of men in clown masks with guns. He immediately recognized them as part of the Joker's crew.

But why would the Joker strike here?

He sent a message back.

 _Send tip to Gordon, possible Joker sighting. And get my package ready._

 _Understood, sir._ The butler replied back to his boss.

The dark-haired man started making his way for the exit when Diana spoke into her microphone, "Hello, everybody!"

Steve came in then, "Are you ready to have some fun tonight?" he asked excitedly.

The crowd cheered with a resounding yes.

"First, I would like to thank, Veronica Vreeland, for making tonight possible" Diana reminded everyone and started an applause for the redhead, whom blushed at the praise.

"Second, I would like to remind everyone to dig deep and donate as much as you can for the Gotham Children's Hospital" Diana finished.

She turned to Steve, whom saw his cue.

"We are going to play a game here" he spoke getting some excited looks. "My lovely co-host and I will be asking you questions—basic trivia. The one with the most points gets to appear on our show" Steve explained.

A camera crew recorded the whole event from all four corners of the room.

An assistant approached Steve, handing him a stack of colored index cards.

He pulled out the first one and read aloud, "Question one: Steve, what's it like to have a gun to your head?" he read enthusiastically. "What the hell?" his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Who the hell wrote this?

Diana also had a perplexed expression on her face looking back at her co-host.

The audience was just as confused as everybody.

Everyone got an answer as the assistant, whom handed Steve the cards in the first place put a pistol to the blonde's head, right up against his temple.

The man's eyes widen and cautiously looked to the side in the same direction of the gun that was pressed to his head.

He saw the male assistant and immediately didn't recognize the gunman. Brown hair, green eyes, slightly pale.

The man smiled that sent shivers down the blonde man's spine. But also, he felt like he's seen that smile somewhere before.

His Air Force training could kick in, but he wasn't sure no one else would get shot.

Steve was roused from his thoughts as the gunman went into a giggling fit before his head slumped down and his unoccupied hand went to his face.

The giggles unnerved everyone until the man threw something to the floor, right in between the audience and the radio hosts.

People put their hands to their mouths in horror as they realized the man just tore his own face off.

But anyone who didn't look away in disgust soon realized there wasn't any blood.

Just then the giggles turned into sinister cackles, that sent a shiver down everyone's spine.

The laughing man threw his head backwards coming up for air. Gasps of shock escaped everyone's mouths.

"I'm back" the Joker said in a sing-song voice. "You all thought I was gone. Locked up forever and the key was flushed down the toilet. Well no sir, I'm back and I'm here to tickle your funny bones. Boys!" he hollered.

Responding to the madman's call, men in clown masks rushed into the room guns in hand.

They secured the exits making sure no one left. The crew made all the guests stay in one place.

Diana and Steve stayed where they were a gun still to the man's head. The camera crews caught everything, televising that the Joker was out in the open.

* * *

 **GCPD HQ**

"Tip came in that the Joker's at the Gotham Children's Hospital benefit" an officer told Commissioner Gordon. The man already had an idea on who the tipster was.

"Get units over there now" Gordon ordered.

"Commissioner!" another officer yelled. Said man whipped his head in the direction of the voice. The young officer pointed to the small television on a desk, showing the Joker just took the benefit hostage.

"I want tactical there now" he ordered grabbing his coat, heading to the scene as well.

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

"Oh, God" Dick Grayson murmured dropping his bowl of cereal on the floor. Joker just took hostages and Bruce is there.

Wait. The teen narrowed his eyes scanning the screen trying to catch a glimpse of Bruce but found none. Either Bruce is out of sight or he's not in the building.

He doesn't know for sure.

But he knew one thing: Batman needed backup.

Five minutes later, the teen's in his Robin suit racing out of the cave on his red motorcycle heading to the benefit, all the while muttering under his breath, "I'm so fired!"

* * *

 **Outside the Benefit**

Bruce Wayne sat in the backseat of his limo, having just escaped the building without anyone noticing him.

Most likely Joker's gang has secured all the exits now, so only one way in now: from the air.

"Should I alert Master Dick, Master Bruce?" the butler asked from the front seat.

"No, Alfred. He's not equipped to face the Joker" Bruce answered, starting to hear police sirens. He pressed a hidden button on the ceiling on the vehicle, blacking out the windows. He looked the black case in front of him. His hands went to work opening it up.

The case opened and a black cowl with white eyes stared back at him.

Time to go to work.

* * *

 **Inside the Building**

Since the hostage situation began, Steve and Diana had abandoned their microphones and index cards. The pair simply stood together with the Joker pointing a gun in Steve's face.

The camera crew were still recording the whole thing, per the maniac's instructions.

He enjoyed the city watching him on television. Everyone said he should be on television. Now, he is. Just not the way they thought he would.

While this was going on, Diana stood alert and calm. She would not be intimidated by gunmen and a madman.

Her mother had prepared her to defend herself in certain situations, being a senator's daughter, she was prone to kidnappings, although thankfully, that never happened to her, Hippolyta made certain Diana could protect herself, seeing as how she refused bodyguards when she went to America.

So, now she waited for her moment to disarm one of the gunmen, quite possibly the Joker himself.

Speaking of, the pale man strutted around smiling and waving his gun around threatening some of the guests and telling dark jokes until Steve called out to the Joker having had enough.

"What do you want, you maniac?" he demanded causing the Joker's head to shoot up. He looked over to Steve from the crowd he was tormenting.

"Oh, that's right!" he smiled wickedly, "I almost forgot about you."

He walked up to Steve with Diana close by. Each step he took built dread in the bellies of his hostages. Because they knew what he is. What he's done. He's death on two legs.

The green-haired man stopped right in front of the blonde, that sadistic smile unnerving the radio host. The two men stared the other down.

Blue meet green until one of them broke the staring contest.

It was Steve, only because Joker pistol-whipped him.

The man fell to the floor with a grunt. Diana cried out to Steve and tried to help him, but Joker stopped her by pointing his gun at her threateningly.

She scowled at the man.

The madman leaned over the fallen man, smiling at the discomfort the radio jockey was experiencing, "W-What do you want?" Steve exclaimed clutching the side of his face the Joker hit.

"SO, glad you asked, Stevie Wonder."

The gun-wielding clown grabbed Steve by his tie and pulled him to his feet, "I've got a problem with you" the green-haired man sneered.

"What?" Steve uttered dumbfounded, his face scrunching up. "You took hostages because you have a problem with me?!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Yes!" the Joker raised his hands up exasperated.

"Can't you just send hate mail?" Steve questioned.

Joker shrugged, "They took my privileges away when I sent death threats to the pope" he answered nonchalantly.

Really?!

The blonde man's brow furrowed not showing fear to this…monster. He's ex-air force he knew how to fight. "So, what's your beef with me?"

The sociopath laughed, "I'm so glad you asked" he exclaimed. He started walking in place no longer pointing his gun at Steve, "You see, I was vacationing at Arkham, quite recently, and as I was working on my tan, did not work, I might add" he added under his breath. "I heard the most interesting and insulting thing _ever"_ he growled at the last few words. He stopped walking and turned to Steve with a dark look in his eyes that chilled the radio host to the bone. "You started ranting about Batman. About how he's the most dangerous—the most notorious—criminal in Gotham. Well, that just pissed me off" he sneered leaning in close to the man.

"I'm the one with the three-digit body count to my name. I'm the one trying to share my outlook on life with people" he outstretched his arms to the mob of socialites and smiled at them which did nothing but make them more uneasy.

Incredulity, Steve could only stare at the Joker, "This-This is all about feeling insulted!?"

"Yes!" the murdering clown exclaimed. "I want my due" he pounded his chest with his unoccupied hand. "I am the worlds' first homicidal artist and I demand the respect and fear that comes with it" he spat. "I am Gotham's greatest criminal mastermind!"

"You-You're insane" Diana stammered, too stunned by the Joker's proclamation.

Her statement, however, made her the target of the madman's attention. "Wellll, look at you" he smirked wolfishly.

He walked over to her, inspecting her like a piece of meat. "Hmm, so you're the co-host. My goodness you are beautiful" he stated, resulting in the woman taking a cautionary step backwards.

Any complement this man gave her made her skin crawl.

"Leave her alone!" Steve yelled.

The Joker ignored the man and continued to lookover Diana. His smile sent a chill down the woman's spine.

She swallowed nervously at having that pair of green eyes looking at her. Those eyes. Those dead beady eyes. They weren't the eyes of a man. They belonged to an abomination of nature, that made Diana want to run, but her upbringing wouldn't stand for it, so she raised her head haughtily, refusing to be intimidated.

He continued to silently stare, a crooked smile forming at the corner of his lips. He reached into his pocket, causing many to hold their breaths in dreadful anticipation, even Steve felt it as he grits teeth in frustration and helplessness.

However, everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Joker pulled out a quarter of all things out of his pocket and threw it past Diana, everyone followed the quarter until it stopped in front of the speaker next to the radio show's booth.

The raven-haired woman looked back to the madman with a curious eyebrow raised. The smiling clown told her pleasantly, "Be a dear and pick that up for me" his voice jovial.

Diana, however, wouldn't cooperate and scowled at the pasty looking man stubbornly.

The smile on Joker's face diminished slightly, his eyebrows scrunched up partially, "Pick it up" he commanded her, his tone deadly like a knife's edge, no longer whimsical.

His tone scared everyone, even some of his own crew.

Because they knew when the boss got like that someone dies.

* * *

 **Outside**

The GCPD had cordoned off the area and set up a secure perimeter around the building.

Commissioner Gordon stood in front of a squad car surrounded by his officers formulating a plan to breach the building.

"We tried to enter through the maintenance door but the poor bastard that opened the door ended up getting electrocuted. Paramedics sent him to the hospital" the commanding officer of SWAT informed the mustached man.

Gordon hummed in concentration, "What about air support?" he asked getting shaking heads.

"Someone damaged our copters" one answered.

"All of them?!" Gordon exclaimed.

Some shrugged, "Budget cuts, sir. We only had half of number of functioning copters than last year" another answered.

Gordon swore. How the hell were they supposed to do their jobs if the city cuts off the resources needed to keep the people safe? He shook his head and thought, God I hate this city. Or at least the corrupt officials in charge. Gotham needs a good mayor, one that understands her and her people.

Finished with his thoughts about Gotham and budget cuts, he looked up to the night sky hoping to catch a glimpse of something. Anything. "Where are you?" he wondered lowly to himself.

* * *

 **Back at the penthouse**

Diana remained undaunted towards the maniac and his twisted command. Stunning azure orbs met acidic green, neither would relent. Until the Joker blinked.

He closed his eyes and a scowling smirk appeared on his face, "Fine" he uttered, astonishing everyone.

Did the Joker admit defeat?

Nope.

He looked over to one of the cameramen in the corners of the room. "That camera still recording right?" he asked. The cameraman nodded dumbly, "And that stand is stable? It won't fall without you there?" he probed.

The cameraman gave another nod, "Good" Joker smiled shooting the man in the face.

"No!" Diana cried in horror.

"You monster!" Steve roared.

The Joker simply gave that chilling stare as the other hostages cried and screamed in terror, wondering if they're next.

The pale man turned his gun on to another cameraman in the adjacent corner of the now dead cameraman, "Now pick up that quarter or I start killing more people than I intended to tonight" he growled.

From the look in the green-haired man's eyes, she knew he would kill more, and she didn't want to be responsible for more deaths tonight. So, she swallowed her pride, grimacing and strode over to where the coin resided on the white-tile floor.

Her silver heels clicked on the white-tile floor with each step she took, feeling the Joker's sickening eyes on her back as she got closer to the discarded coin.

Her feet came to a stop as she reached the piece of metal, she released a breath and bent over to pick the quarter up.

A crooked smile appeared on the Joker's face as he moved his head till his ear almost touched his shoulder appreciating the wonderous view.

Quickly, Diana stood up and walked back to the Joker and handed him his quarter.

He took it back smiling with a leer in his eyes, "Thanks, sweet cheeks" he appreciated her effort, turning away from her completely missing the indignation on Diana's face swiftly understanding why he tasked her with retrieving the coin.

Steve slowly walked to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, silently telling her to calm down.

She grimaced at her boyfriend before following his advice and settled down.

Suddenly, one of the remaining cameramen cried out, "What the hell?" earning looks from many.

"Problem?" the Joker stated menacingly.

A cold sweat went down the man's back, "The-The camera" he stuttered, "it just went dead. Out of nowhere" he explained nervously.

"Hey, mine too!" another exclaimed.

"Me too!" the last cameraman reported.

Some hostages started whispering to each other about what's happening, but Joker's goons made them shut up.

At that moment, Joker started giggling to himself before it turned into uncontrollable laughter. "He's hereeee!" he proclaimed eerily.

"Who boss?" one of his clown crew asked.

"Who do you think?!"

His crew immediately understand the who. They all started to cock their guns. Prepared to shoot at anything that moves.

"Batman's coming" the twisted jester started to dance. "Oh, I can't wait to see, ol' pointy ears" he said excitedly. "I haven't seen him in years!"

All this talking about Batman made Steve hate said man even more than he did before. Batman started all this insanity and its going to get everyone in the room killed.

Suddenly, the lights in the room started to flicker spooking the hostages as well as Joker's crew.

The Joker however smiled even more, adrenaline coursing through his veins, heart pounding in his chest. This is it! His bestest pal in the whole wide world is here!

The hired thugs nervously swallowed, tightening their grip on their shotguns.

The lights continued to flicker until…they finally went out.

Total darkness took over the penthouse.

The hostages penned together like farm animals started to panic. Some brave or smart individuals among the crowd got low and made others around them join them, so they didn't get shot.

A loud crash resounded throughout the room as glass rained into the room as two of the glass windows exploded and a black thing flew into the room crashing into an unsuspecting thug knocking him out cold.

One surprising prepared thug clumsily put on night vision goggles.

They turned on and his eyes bulged out of his eyes as he saw Batman standing three feet from him.

"It's the Bat!" he screamed terrified.

That caught the attention of everyone.

The Joker squealed excitedly, standing still.

His crew were getting antsy because when the bat showed up, he usually broke their bones.

Batman's head whipped to the goggle wearing gunman so fast the goon's heart almost jumped out of his chest.

Panicked, the thug tried to point his gun at the bat, but—those eyes. Those white eyes just unnerved the man so much that his hands wouldn't stop shaking.

When he finally whipped his weapon in Batman's direction, but when he managed to do so, the dark clad man had vanished only to somehow reappear beside the shotgun totting goon, grasping the body of the weapon, he pushed it upwards to the ceiling and went off with a loud bang, startling many.

Batman wasn't finished as he wrapped his large hand around the goggle wearing man's throat and slammed his forehead into the man's face.

He dropped to the floor totally out cold.

The vigilante swiftly broke the shotgun in two over his knee.

Without warning the lights turned back on somehow. No doubt by the vigilante's hand. A crowd of hostages and heavily armed gunmen with total darkness with a vigilante leaping through the shadows, whom no doubt would break their jaws didn't mix well.

And there Batman stood in all his dark glory.

Joker's crew panicked and screamed at witnessing the bat appear out of nowhere. It didn't hurt that he just finished beating one of their own into a state of unconsciousness.

Diana's blue orbs widened; her mouth slightly parted as she saw The Batman for the first time.

The black suit. The cape. The cowl.

It was truly terrifying up close.

Even the hostages were in a daze at seeing Gotham's notorious myth in the flesh.

Steve reaction however was different. Yes, he was surprised at seeing the myth up close as well as any other person in the room. But as soon as the shock wore off rage filled him at seeing the source of all the insanity and death in Gotham in the same room as him.

Batman's head whipped to the Joker, whom was leaning over a table sipping some champagne.

White eyes narrowed, glaring at the insane clown, "Joker" he growled, teeth bared.

"Bats" the pasty looking man greeted humor in his voice.

"You're going back to Arkham. How much time you spend in a body cast is entirely up to you" the vigilante stated, edge to his voice but otherwise calm considering all the gunmen are aiming at him instead of the hostages. Good.

His nemesis simply giggled. "Believe it or not, Bats, I'm not even here for our scheduled rumble" the clown exclaimed. "I'm here to kill Stevie over there" he said aiming his gun at the blond-haired man, though not breaking eye contact with the vigilante.

The Joker's words confused Batman. He ran a thorough background check on Steve Trevor when the family court judge put Elissa into Diana Prince and Bruce Wayne's custody. Wayne quickly figured out Diana was dating Trevor, so he did his due diligence by making sure Elissa was safe around the people in Diana's life.

Steve Trevor was a law-abiding citizen, with an Air Force honorable discharge. Batman couldn't understand what the radio host could have done to incur the wrath of the Joker.

A sudden thought from the past entered the man's head. One where the Joker killed someone for mocking him by spilling a drink on him.

"He insulted you, didn't he?" he inquired, earning a hum from the clown.

The madman simply shrugged his shoulders and smiled slightly, "Can you blame me?"

White eyes glared at the pale man. How many more lives will he destroy? How many more will suffer because of his whimsy?

The vigilante doesn't have those answers, but he does have one. No more death tonight.

He swore.

He surveyed the room eight gunmen not including the Joker or the unconscious thug by his feet. All weapons trained on him. Hostages got smart and are staying low.

Good.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught the worried face of Diana with Steve right next to her. His eyes narrowed. He would not let her die, he promised. A young girl will not become an orphan tonight. Not _tonight_.

His cape enveloped his body masking his arms from the unsuspecting goons. He pulled out a batarang and a smoke pellet.

In a fraction of a second his arms burst out of his cape and slammed the smoke pellet to the floor releasing the gray gas.

"Hey!"

"The hell!"

The Joker's gang cried out. Some started erupting into a coughing fit after inhaling some of the gas.

Batman then went to work.

The batarang cut through the air colliding into the head of a coughing gunman.

The gunman swayed seeing stars before finally dropping to the floor like a sack of potatoes unconscious.

Shifting through the smoke cloud to systematically started taking out each gunman.

One.

Two.

Three more gunmen fell. Until some started to fight back.

Shots rang out.

Another glass window exploded into pieces as a shotgun round collided with it.

Another shot the elevator doors.

Another shot rang out hitting the ceiling causing some sheetrock to fall.

The dark clad man wrestled a gunman's weapon from him and hit him with butt of the gun like a baseball bat.

The broken windows aired out the room resulting in the smoke density to start to dissipate.

Momentarily distracted by subduing the weaponless goon, unaware that a remaining gunman has his weapon trained on Batman's back, a smile growing on his face.

"Die you son of a—" he was interrupted as Robin burst into the room from crashing though another window on the left side.

The sound of breaking glass got Batman's attention, whom whipped his head to his partner entering the scene. "Robin!" he barked outraged by the young protégé's disobedience.

"I know. I know!" the teenager responded dropping onto the goon's shoulders, whom let out a grunt, as Robin used him as a springboard to backflip and land on his feet.

The goon stumbled forward dropping his gun. He quickly got his bearings and turned his head sneering at the lad.

The red and green clad teenager just smiled and coldcocked him toot sweet.

Batman had just finished rendering his opponent unconscious before turning his head to his partner and growled at the boy.

"I know. Yell at me later" Robin reasoned.

He was right of course. The boy wouldn't be fighting crime with him if he didn't show promise.

The Joker, whom was silently enjoying the show of Batman beating the snot out of his henchmen. Silently, gaped as he saw him.

Robin, the teen wonder. In the flesh.

 _How-how could he?_ He thought internally. Shocked at what he was witnessing.

How could his bestest pal in the world bring a third wheel?!

If kids didn't kill the mood, he didn't know what did?

The smiling man frowned, a hot grimace on his face as he pulled out his pistol. Oh, how he hated discipling children. But the best way to get kids to clean their room was to get rid of the kids.

It was just happenstance as one of the defeated thugs regained consciousness.

"You got to be kidding me?!" Steve uttered to himself. How insane was Batman to actually bring a child into his insane crusade?

"Steve, get down!" Diana cried pulling the man down to the floor staying low and out of the path of gunfire.

Batman and Robin easily dispatch another two goons both unaware of the Joker taking aim at the young man.

The thug that regained unconsciousness stood to his feet wearily, holding a hand to his head. Swaying side to side still seeing stars.

The man unknowingly walked into the line of fire of his boss, whom has Robin in his sights.

The clown narrowed in on the teenager pulled the trigger on his pistol and shot his goon in the back of the head. The shot rang out catching Batman and Robin's attention.

"Get down!" the dark clad man instructed his partner, whom performed a double backflip taking cover behind a tossed over table.

"Damn" the Joker grumbled under his breath, a scowl firmly expressed on his white face having shot one of his men instead of the brat and started taking more shots at the dynamic duo.

Batman alerted by the Joker now taking an active approach in the brawl now concentrates on his oldest foe completely absent notice of the last remaining conscious thug.

The thug dropped his weapon and raced towards the Bat, tackling the vigilante like a football player. The vigilante stumbled backwards with the goon to the open balcony.

The goon fell to the floor while Batman managed to steady himself on his feet. All too late as the Joker turned his attention back to his foe and shot him directly in the right temple. Blood and pieces of cowl fly off from his head.

The dark clad man gave a cry as he stumbled backwards and fell off the balcony.

"No!" Robin screamed at the apparent death of his mentor.

The death of Batman.

* * *

 **Hello, sorry for being so late. School started again and I haven't had much time to write. I would also like to apologize for not addressing Steve's reason for hating Batman. I didn't want to write a too long chapter so I'm breaking it up into two chapters. I didn't think it would be this long. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review, fav, and follow. Oh, and the story of Joker escaping in the beginning of the chapter was taken from Detective Comics #504. A good read in my opinion. Thanks and I will be back soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's part 2, everyone!**

Life Unexpected

Chapter 6

* * *

 **Moulton Towers-Penthouse**

Everyone inside the room was frozen stiff. Shocked to the core at what they just witnessed.

The Death of The Batman.

Robin was horrified by the apparent death of his mentor. His partner. His friend. His…father.

Diana stood in utter shock at yet another death at the hands of the Joker. Steve was also stunned, uncertain on how much longer everyone else has left.

The hostages as well as three roused thugs stood in disbelief as their boss just killed The Bat.

Anger extinguished the shock within the young man as Robin charged at the clown in blind rage, but it wasn't meant to be as the three goons overcame their disbelief, overpowered and restrained him.

Robin gave a disgruntled yell at being unable to avenge Batman.

Within the room the emotions of surprise and anger swirled inside, yet all that was unimportant to the Joker.

He stood paralyzed, arm frozen stiff, gun still pointed in the direction of where Batman fell. While everyone was flabbergasted by the shooting of Batman, none were more stunned than the Joker, himself.

His features were evident as his eyebrows were up to his mid-forehead. His red lips were o-shaped, eyes bulged in his sockets.

The pale man was frozen for a good five minutes. The silence unnerving everyone in the room.

Until…

He busted out laughing. A small giggle escaped his lips breaking his paralyzed state, before a full-blown laugh erupted from his body.

"I did it!" he exclaimed. "I did it. I finally killed Batman!" tears starting to form in his eyes, his sides starting to ache from laughter. He whipped the corner of his eyes with his finger finally lowering his gun arm.

"You know even I had doubts of ever killing the guy. We've been going through the motions for years" he thought aloud. "After all these years, the millions of dollars, hundreds of deathtraps" he sighed fondly at the memories, "I honestly didn't think I'd ever manage to kill him."

"Ladies and gentlemen let us take a moment for the passing of a man, who was more than some do-gooder in a black suit. He was the best archnemesis a sociopathic clown could ask for!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

All the good times The Joker had with Batman raced through his mind.

Feeding Bats to that shark at the aquarium following his Joker Fish scheme. Kidnapping the mayor's son and taking him to an abandoned circus. Trying to kill that casino mogul who made a casino in his image.

Ah, memories.

'Damn you!" Robin yelled breaking the clown from his nostalgia.

Joker looked at the teen out of the corner of his eyes.

His green eyes narrowed in displeasure at being interrupted.

Feeling in terrific mood, he decided to make this a two-fer. He aimed his gun at the teen's forehead, "Looks like you and Bats will be the Dynamic Duo in heaven" a twisted grin on the Joker's lips.

The maniac's finger started to pull the trigger about to end the Teen Wonder, only for the Joker to cry out in pain as something sharp stabbed into he back of his gun hand. The weapon went off shooting one of his hired man's ear off.

Seemingly ignoring the injured thug everyone focused on the Joker, whom was clutching his injured hand.

The purple-clad man winced in pain before examining his wounded his hand and saw a black and thin razor sharp batarang embedded in the back of his hand.

What?

A grimace on his face he turned in the direction of where the batarang most likely came from and wasn't even surprised to see Batman back on his feet, arm hanging low from throwing his weapon at the mad clown.

The hostages gaped in disbelief at the return of the Caped Crusader.

"Batman!" Robin exclaimed in exuberance.

Diana, herself gaped at the sheer strength of the man having survived a gunshot wound to the head. However, upon further inspection she noticed he was bleeding out the side of his right temple, locks of dark hair poking out of his mask. She noticed he was also breathing heavily, no doubt exhausted from his wound as well as surviving a fall from the building.

Her boyfriend on the other hand had a heated glare trained at the Dark Knight. Once again endangering lives with his presence.

"You know" the Joker started gaining everyone's attention, "I'm not even surprised anymore" he stated plucking the black projectile from his hand. "Nothing ever really kills you anyway" he finished saying dropping the batarang to the floor with a clank.

All the clown got was a heated glare.

"Robin!" Batman roared getting the teen back into the fight.

"Oh, sorry" he replied jumping up and split kicking the remaining goons holding him.

The dark clad man growled at the Joker angrily, "It's over, Joker."

"Over?" he parroted. "My dear delusional Dark Knight we haven't even begun" he answered sinisterly.

He started to laugh, infuriating the vigilante, whom started to briskly walk up to the clown only for the Joker to start firing at him.

Batman went in evasive actions performing several Olympic level acrobatics to dodge the shots, quite surprising given he's suffering from a gunshot wound to the head.

The Joker sprinted to the balcony, looking over his shoulder still firing until he ran out of ammo. The clown pouted that his weapon was out.

He turned back to the balcony and then to Batman weighing his options.

"Give it up" Batman bellowed. Robin joined his partner having finished taking out the thugs.

The Joker turned back to the balcony and leaned over the railing staring at the long way down.

It turned the madman's stomach like being on a ride at the amusement park.

He pulled back and gazed back at the Dynamic Duo inside the room. His mind made up he shrugged, hands up in the air palms facing the sky with a grin on his face. He leaned his back against the railing and leaned backwards until he fell backwards.

The crowd inside gave an audible gasp in horror as The Joker apparently just committed suicide.

Even Batman and Robin were startled by the act.

The clown's stomach-turning laughter along the way down. That's what everyone thought until they saw the Joker flying by with a purple parachute strapped to his back.

"See Batsy I think of everything" the pale man shouted as he glided away from the building.

* * *

 **Street Level**

Commissioner Gordon and his officers were preparing to breach the building when they heard sickening laughter.

The older man looked upward with the rest of his officers, "What the hell-?"

"It looks like the Joker" one of his officers stated.

Suddenly, they heard the roar of an engine. They turn and see a purple limousine burn rubber just outside the police cordon racing down the street.

No doubt the Joker's getaway vehicle.

"All units chase down that limo, it's that madman's getaway car!" Gordon ordered.

"You heard. Move!" one of the commanding officers ordered their subordinates.

GCPD started the high-speed chase to hunt down a mass murderer.

* * *

 **Inside the Penthouse**

Not one to waste time, Batman started to sprint towards the balcony preparing to give chase. "Move!" he ordered Robin to come along.

The two of them together have a greater advantage of taking down the Joker than if they were alone.

That was the plan until someone wrapped their arms around Batman's torso trapping his arms as well. Stunned, he turned his head looking over his shoulder to see who was restraining him.

He was dumbfounded to see that it was Steve Trevor of all people binding him. "What are you doing?!"

"Doing what should have been done years ago" Steve replied his face strained from his struggle of holding down The Batman.

"Steve, what are you doing?" Diana exclaimed by her boyfriend's actions.

"Batman!" Robin yelled in shock, unsure on what to do.

The vigilante turned to his young partner, "Go! Follow but do not engage!" Batman advised the teen.

Seeing a weak nod, his protégé took off running to the balcony and jumped off, performing a double backflip before firing his grapple gun.

With his partner now gone, Batman focused on his new obstacle: Diana's boyfriend.

"Joker's getting away" Batman growled at the blonde man.

"So what? Let the police do their jobs" Steve stubbornly kept up his hold due to the vigilante starting to struggle trying to break the hold.

Steve started getting cocky having easily restrained the great Batman.

Although that's only because Batman's nursing a gunshot wound to the head combined with blood loss.

"I don't have time for this" Batman growled lowly. He bent his arms at the elbow before slamming his right elbow into Trevor's gut.

Steve released a grunt from the blow, but he refused to release his hold.

Seeing an alternative option Batman slammed the back of his head into the blonde's face. This time Steve lost his hold and his hands went to his now bleeding nose.

Not at all finished with the blonde, Batman spun on his heel now facing the man and delivered a right uppercut to the man's chin. The blow knocked his head backwards and his body went airborne crashing into a table with a loud crash.

Diana called out to Steve and ran to him. Checking to see how hurt he was. She breathed a sigh of relief when he gave a groan of pain.

"Any lives lost while you were getting in my way, I'll be coming for you" the dark clad man threatened glaring at the fallen man and then he was gone.

Diana could only stare at Steve in concern. What could Steve have been thinking?

* * *

 **Above the Streets of Gotham**

The Joker was riding the air currents giving his parachute thrust. The sounds of the sirens from police vehicles and the traffic of the streets.

"I believe I can fly" he sang passing a couple making out on the roof of their apartment building who gave the passing clown an odd look. "Thinking 'bout it every night and day" he continued to sing completely ignorant of Robin following the madman using his glider cape.

The madman looked down seeing red and blue flashes following his limo.

Minutes pass and gravity starts to do its work. The Joker started to lose altitude getting closer and closer to the street.

The Joker was practically straddling his limo when he lost all altitude by detaching himself from the parachute and dropped right into the opened sunroof of his personal vehicle.

He was greeted by the sight of two clowns in the front seat in the back of the vehicle, followed by himself sitting in the back with two women wearing clown makeup and in stripper outfits.

"So, ladies, who wants to go clubbing?" he cackled putting his arms on both stripper's shoulders.

"Sounds like a party!" one answered for the other.

The Joker laughed again and called to the driver, "Mo, I've been locked up too long. You have any idea where the party's at?"

"Sure do boss" Mo answered looking in the rearview mirror wearing a black chauffeur hat on top of his head and white clown makeup on his face.

"Well, let's go!"

As soon as he said that a loud thump was heard. Startling the occupants in the back of the vehicle.

"Was that a jumper?" the Joker uttered cautiously. Suicides are common in the big city.

The sunroof crashing inside the vehicle was the only answer he got. It wasn't a jumper.

The women shrieked at the noise. One of the men stood up slightly to inspect the roof only for a dark hand to pull him through the opening in the roof and thrown out of the vehicle with a scream.

Joker was the one to investigate it next and saw Batman standing on top of the racing car, white eyes glaring down at his nemesis. He mentally sighed, "Hey, Bats, I've been locked up for a while in the nuthouse. Can I get like an hour with these ladies?" he requested. He momentarily paused and then rephrased, "Ten minutes? I've been locked for a while."

He wouldn't last long with these two lovely ladies.

All he got was Batman silently glaring at him with a furious expression on his face, his teeth bared.

While Joker was distracted with Batman, Robin was dispatching the driver. The teen came crashing into the front of the vehicle feet first from the passenger window landing right next to the driver.

"Hi, I'm Robin and I'll be confiscating your driver's license tonight" joked with a grin of his own. He grabbed the steering wheel turning it to the left into a barren plaza.

Mo desperately wrestled for the wheel with the teen wonder. Only for him to crash the vehicle into a stone pillar.

The airbag's deployed from the driver's side bashing into Mo's face. Robin kicked out the passenger's door and tried to unsteadily walk out of the vehicle.

Joker rolled off the other man in the back of the limo groaning. He looked around with blurry eyes struggling to focus on anything.

He noticed his lady friends were unconscious in the front seats. And Batman was missing.

What were the chances old pointy nose was flung from the vehicle and is bleeding out on the street?

The next thing he knew a window was smashed open and he was pulled through the said window pieces of broken glass cutting his clothes and skin.

He came face to face with Batman. Whom scowled at the pale man.

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Robin, the teen third wheel, making his way over to the pair.

"You know what, Bats? You got a sidekick, now I need to get a sidekick" he stated. "Remember the jokermobile?" he asked excitedly. "Or the jokercopter? Oh, we had this evening the odds with each other for years! You mind if I ask where you got yours? Put an ad in the paper or something?" he asked nonchalantly.

His dark foe continued to scowl at the clown sirens and red and blue lights going off in the background as the police finally caught up to them.

"Well?" Joker said. "You gonna answer me? How'd you get your sidekick?"

Batman answered him by coldcocking the clown to the cement.

"Let's go" he ordered Robin leaving the scene and letting the police take it from here.

* * *

 **Moulton Towers-Penthouse**

A few hours later after the Joker was arrested and loaded onto a transport van back to the asylum. Hopefully, this time he'll stay there.

The now freed hostages were being questioned by officers while others were processing and bagging the dead.

The surviving former hostages breathed a sigh of relief at surviving the Joker, not many can say that.

Inside the penthouse paramedics were treating Steve for a bloody nose and gave him an ice pack for his jaw.

Diana stood by her boyfriend making sure Steve followed what the paramedic told them.

Commissioner Gordon entered the penthouse, the mustached man scanned the room seeing officers doing their jobs questioning victims, satisfaction surged through him at seeing his officers doing their jobs especially in the wake of the Joker's attacks on the department years ago.

He continued scanning the room until he found the person he was looking for. He walked to the man, his every step commanded the authority he possessed for the GCPD.

He cleared his throat as Diana was whispering to Steve gaining their attention. Gordon turned to the paramedic, "They all clear?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. Just some bruises on this guy here" gesturing with their head to the blond man.

The gray-haired man slowly nodded accepting the medic's professional opinion. He looked over to the pair of cohosts, his gaze scrutinizing.

"I understand you had an eventful night, Mr. Trevor?" The commissioner asked the blonde glibly adjusting his glasses.

Steve gave the older man a wicked look while holding a tissue to his now clotting nose. "You could say that" he bit out heatedly.

Gordon was quite amused but didn't show it to the man.

Diana was whispering to her boyfriend to settle down. Steve shrugged her hand away too angry to appease her light warnings.

"How long are you going to keep letting a vigilante to the job you and your officers are being payed to do, Gordon?" Steve yelled incensed.

Gordon took the radio jockey's hot-tempered attitude in stride. He stoically answered, "I have no idea on what you mean, young man."

Now that pissed Trevor off, whom shot out of his seat startling Diana making her lean back to avoid being hit by him, shooting up like a bullet. "What's the matter with you?! Are you that decrepit and ineffective you need a freak in a mask to do your job?" he shouted gaining the attention of other people in the room as well as causing some officers to become cautious concerning the blonde-haired man attacking their commissioner.

Gordon, however, wasn't the least bit intimidated by Steve's outburst. "Police policy regarding The Batman, if he even exists, is to apprehend him on sight" quoting department policy.

"Don't give me that crap!"

Now losing patience dealing with Trevor, Gordon voiced, "Mr. Trevor, I don't care what you think. You are not a real reporter nor are you on the front lines like my department and myself are. I'm sure you have an opinion, which is protected under our Constitution. But the next time you personally interfere in apprehending one of this city's worst murderers, you better check your emotions at the door. Or I will have you brought up on charges" he warns. "Do you understand me?" he enquired deeply, his brow clenching his features.

"You—"

"Understand?" Gordon bit out.

Steve tried to say something indignant but a look from Commissioner Gordon made him stop and angrily shake his head before walking away.

Diana breathed a sigh of relief at Steve backing down with the head of the police department. She gave Gordon a sympathetic look as well as a grateful one at not charging her boyfriend.

The older man nodded his head, "Have a good night, miss" he told her, to which she responded back to him and left with Steve.

* * *

 **Batcave**

Robin sat on a bench in the locker room of the dank cavern beneath stately Wayne Manor. His green domino mask was laying flat on his lap. His head bowed staring down at his mask, he felt like he was awaiting his execution.

He knew he disobeyed orders from his partner. But he did it to help others. Wasn't that reason they did what they did in the first place?

Bruce and Alfred were in the infirmary, the older gentleman tending to the master's wound. Disinfecting the wound as well as beginning to stitch up his charge's skull. The recently upgraded cowl reinforcements are what saved the man's life tonight.

And the aging man had to admit, the master of the house was handling the situation quite well considering the circumstances.

Fifteen minutes passed and Alfred completed tending to Bruce's wound. The older man was discarding the soiled bandages and cleaned the utensils gingerly. While he was doing his work he commented to Bruce, "Do go easy on him, sir. He was just trying to help."

The dark-haired man gave his oldest ally a blank stare before marching to the locker room.

He walked to where his protégé resided in the cave, his footsteps as silent as always. When he reached the young man, he glanced at the dark-haired teen out of the corner of his eye.

Dick tried making himself be even smaller than he already was continuing to keep his head down praying Bruce won't fire him.

Bruce was staring in the opposite direction of Dick when he asked, "Are you alright?" his voice low.

Slightly taken back by the question, Dick stammered, "U-uh, yeah." Receiving a nod, content with the young man being safe.

The awkward atmosphere was too much for a hyperactive teen such as Dick to take so he did what he typically did to pass the time with old gloom and doom, he opened his mouth, "Look, Bruce, I'm—"

"No" the older man interrupted the teen making him look at the man for the first time. "You are done talking. I mean done!" he finally looked at the acrobatic teen. He shook his head, "You could be dead right now. I told you, you weren't ready for the Joker. You do not disobey a direct order from me" he scowled at the teen. "And I don't care how angry you are at me. _You listen to me!_ "he yelled at Dick, whom visibly jumped in his seat. "It's my job to keep you alive. To look out for you. And I will always do my job! And you will always do yours and listen. To ME! That's the deal between you and me" he explained to him.

Dick didn't say another word and just did as he was told—which was listen to his mentor.

Bruce took a deep breath to calm down. When he regained control to told Dick sternly, "You just used your get out of jail free card. There's only one. Disobey me again and Batman and Robin will be over. Clear?"

Dick turned his gaze downward no longer able to look Bruce in the eye, "Clear" he answered back sheepishly.

Satisfied, Bruce ordered Dick to clean up and get some rest, patrol was over tonight.

However, a thought occurred to Bruce. The Joker wouldn't let anything stop him from evening the score with someone that slighted him.

It's not over.

* * *

 **Steve Trevor's Apartment**

Diana opened the door to Steve's apartment with a sigh. She held the door for him as he made his way through the threshold.

Neither said a word to each other since they left Moulton Towers.

Diana shut the door silently, stone-faced watching as Steve turned on some lights and took a seat on his couch.

He felt Diana's beautiful eyes on him, normally that wouldn't bother him but after knowing her for years and as well as he did, he was abundantly aware that she was looking at him disapprovingly.

She would ask for answers for his actions tonight. If he didn't reply than she wouldn't push him, but she wouldn't let it be forgotten.

The blonde rolled his head around purposely avoiding the woman's gaze. His nose had stopped bleeding after they left the fundraiser. But he kept some ice on it instead of his jaw.

He exhaled deeply and then turned to the Greek woman. He signed again before saying, "I know you are going to ask me about it. But I don't want to talk about it."

Diana silently strolled over to the man and sat carefully on the armrest of the man's seat looking down at him, concerningly.

"Steve, please. I've been kept in the dark about this for far too long. And I should have asked you this a long time ago: Why do you hate Batman?"

Just hearing his name made the radio jockey's jaw clench. His brow furrowed tightly, cursing that maniac's existence, he removed the ice pack from his face and looked dead ahead of him.

"I told you that I used to be Air Force, just out of high school, I wanted to serve my country, like my mother did" he started opening up to her. "I had a friend of mine you joined the same time as I did. We did everything together. We went to boot camp together. Trained together. We even served in the same unit together" he continued. Diana's brow knitted together listening intently.

Steve paused taking a breath, temporarily taking a rest from the emotional rollercoaster that was his story. He took another breath before continuing were he left off, "We served two tours together before I decided to leave the Air Force. I thought Carl would think me a coward for leaving but he was incredibly understanding that I didn't have it in me anymore to go back to war" the blonde recounted before shaking his head.

"So, I got discharged and came back to the states, while Carl went back. I didn't see him again for another two years. I went to college and got a job at a radio station. Nothing major at the time, I just got people coffee for a while. When I came back to Gotham, I heard about some idiot dressing up in a bat costume fighting crime and the police. The commissioner then put out a shoot to kill order out on Batman. But it didn't do any good as commissioners' came and went because the Joker came on scene soon after. Killing police commissioners', mayors, cops. Almost blew up the damn city" Steve's folded hands clenched tightly together at the memories.

Diana remained silent, simply listening to her beau and his past.

"Anyway, Batman saves the day, Joker went to Arkham. And the city went about its' business. Then the freaks started moving into town wiping out the mob that held Gotham in the palm of their hands. And so, after two years of all the nonsense here was going on, Carl came home. Engaged even. I was even asked to be Carl's best man. Carl and his fiancé went back to Detroit planning their wedding like any happy couple would" Diana could hear the bitterness in the man's voice.

"It was happiness plain and simple for them…until the hold up. You see Batman got a lot of attention in this town. One man trying to make a difference in a hopeless town. And Detroit has crime just as any other city. And of course, some stupid kid thought they could be Detroit's Batman" he started getting to the heart of the story.

Diana's eyes widen at hearing that Detroit had a Batman of its own. But still remained silent so she could hear the rest of the story.

"Carl and his girl were at a restaurant when a pair of robbers' came in with guns, demanding money. The cashier gave it to them and were about to run out the door. They would have left the patron's and the worker's alone. Well, that's what _would_ have happened, if not for some stupid kid dressed like Batman came crashing in, getting himself and five other people killed. Including Carl and his fiancé" he raised his voice at the end of the last sentence, slightly startling Diana.

"Oh, Steve" she uttered sadly.

"You want to know why I hate Batman so much?" he said angrily. "I hate him for creating all this chaos. He's the one that broke the world and made everyone lose their damn minds! Some people praise him. Call him a hero. Others hate him. The rest don't care about him at all. How can no one else see the damage he's done. He gets a pass for all the tragedies he caused all the lives he's taken by letting those animals roam around who all want him dead" his breath got caught in his throat and couldn't say another word.

Diana did the only thing she could think of and wrapped the distraught man in her arms. "Shh" she soothed him rubbing his back in comfort.

An hour later, Steve had calmed down enough for Diana to get them something to drink, while Steve busied himself with going through his mail that he left on his kitchen table when he arrived home earlier that day.

Diana knew she shouldn't say anything right now, but she had to say her piece. "Look. I know you are angry, but I think I should say something because I know you will listen to me" this earned the blonde's attention from the mail. "I do not believe you should hold one person responsible for the actions of another. Batman exists to try and fix Gotham. This kid that got killed trying to be Batman was responsible and lost his life for his foolish actions. If this boy impersonated a police officer, would you be against all police officers?" she proposed.

Steve could only grumble silently, because if he said something Diana would slap him with a retort against what he was planning to say. He busied himself with his mail instead of responding.

Diana glared lightly but neglected to fight him on it anymore. She glanced at the clock and did a double take as she noticed it was almost two in the morning. She told Elissa she would be home by midnight at least.

Diana left Steve to his mail so she could check in on Elissa. She called her house and got nothing but her answering machine, which got her slightly worried but remained calm. She tried Elissa's cell phone and got nothing but her voicemail.

Now she's getting a little worried.

Maybe she's asleep? It is late. She knew she was just trying to make herself feel better. But she's a new mother and she's worried about her daughter being home alone.

Maybe she should call Bruce, see if he can stop by and check on her. Now that she thought about it, where was Bruce? He disappeared shortly after the fundraiser started, just before the Joker took the everyone hostage. However, now that she thought about it, she honestly didn't see him at all. Although she had heard he was there for a little bit.

Perhaps, he ducked out after finding something more interesting to keep him occupied. Or someone?

The mere thought bothered her for reasons even she didn't understand. The thought that he left the fundraiser for some woman irked her.

Why?

Diana's eyes widened, she…she couldn't be jealous. Could she?

She remembered she did kiss him at his penthouse sometime ago. And he kissed her back.

She couldn't still have feelings for him, could she?

Since their daughter reappeared in their life's, all these long-buried emotions had started rising from their graves.

During the early years after giving Elissa up for adoption following her slight bout with depression, she had fantasied about the three of them together. Raising their daughter to become the incredible young woman she had become now.

She was pulled from her musings when she heard a loud crash and followed by uncontrollable laughter.

The Greek woman raced back into the room.

A horrified gasp escaped Diana's mouth, as she saw Steve laying on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

His face white as a ghost, his eyes bulging out its sockets with a forced smile on his features.

"Steve" the woman whispered in desperation, completely unsure on what to do, crouching over her dying boyfriend.

Suddenly, one of the windows exploded making the woman turn to the sound.

Her eyes widened as she witnessed Batman crash into the apartment.

"Batman" she uttered lowly.

"Move!" he yelled pushing her aside so he could administer the antitoxin combined with a sedative.

Diana could only watch helplessly as the vigilante saved Steve's life, all while she sat on her bottom with her legs spread her dress covering her lower regions.

"I figured this wasn't over" the vigilante explained out of nowhere. "The Joker's ego is far too big to allow anyone to insult him and live" he continued noticing a torn envelope lying on the floor next to the now unconscious man, joker playing cards spilled out it.

Diana felt frozen, uncertain on what she should be doing. The helplessness clutched around her like a noose.

"He should be fine now. But an ambulance is on its way just to be sure.''

Batman's gravelly voice stirred her from paralysis, her blue eyes narrowed as she managed to get a closer look at the exposed section of the man's face.

She knew that jaw. From somewhere.

Abruptly, Batman rose to full height, sirens approaching. "Will you be alright?" he asked looking down at her.

She numbly nodded and with that he was gone.

Soon there was banging on the apartment door, the paramedics had arrived.

* * *

 **Gotham Mercy Hospital**

It felt like a blur to Diana as paramedics entered Steve's apartment and hauled him off to Gotham Mercy, just after Batman had busted through the window and managed to administer the antidote to the poison that ran through her boyfriend's veins.

And all she could do was look on, Diana never felt so helpless and useless in her life.

After chatting with the doctors here, the raven-haired woman knotted stomach became undone as she was informed that Steve was going to make it, all he needed was some rest and stay in the hospital for a couple days.

Diana felt like she could finally breathe again.

 _He's gonna be okay_ , she thought to herself, smiling in relief.

"Miss?" a voice called to her making the gown clad woman to look up from her seat in the waiting room.

"Yes?"

The nurse gave Diana a sympathetic smile, "He's going to be unconscious at least for another day. We just want to make sure the toxin is out of his system. You should go home, miss. It's very later. We'll call if there are any changes" the nurse promised.

Diana's brow furrowed uncertain if she should leave. The urge to stay here with her boyfriend was being weighted down by the concern to check in on her daughter.

Seeing Diana's hesitation, the nurse smiled again, "I promise we'll call if there are changes."

Diana was convinced, "Alright" she agreed, gathering her belongings, "thank you" she said gratefully.

"Anytime, hon."

* * *

 **Diana's House**

An uber pulled up to the curb outside Diana's home. She gathered her purse and started to get out of the car, while giving a parting 'thank you'.

She walked up to her front door, the porch lights illuminating her path. Feeling dead tired knowing it was almost four in the morning.

She passed the threshold of her home sighing. Shutting the door while dumping her purse and keys on the antique table by the front door.

She kicked off her silver heels cursing herself for wearing them but they're so damn cute, she'll work through the pain.

She leaned on her table by the door massaging her aching feet taking a minute for herself before she started up the staircase leading upstairs.

She needed to put her worries to rest and hopefully herself in a couple of minutes. Her footfalls as silent as possible not wanting to disturb Elissa if she was home and asleep.

As she arrived at her daughter's room, the woman suddenly felt anxious. Elissa had given her no reason for her to doubt her ability to stay home but, Diana's a mother now.

No one can fault her for worrying about her cub.

She pushed the door open as quietly as she could and was relieved to see Elissa's profile underneath the covers of her bed.

A small smile came across Diana's lips, and pulled back shutting the door. She left for her bedroom where she could enter a blissful coma and sleep as long as her body was able.

She entered her room and made a bee line for her bed. Dropping like a stone on top of the mattress with a satisfied sigh.

Etta gave Diana a call as soon as she heard about the hostage situation as well as Steve being admitted into the hospital, and the bosses of their station had Etta pass the message along to Diana to take the next few says off until Steve was back to full health.

Some time off right now sounded very, very good.

She numbly unzipped her dress and pulled it off her body and slide under the covers in her underwear, wrapping her favorite thermal blanket around her releasing a comfortable sigh as sleep easily took her.

It was late morning when Diana awoke, she still felt dead tired, but she willed herself to rise from her lovely warm bed and left her bedroom while still in her underwear.

She patted down the staircase to the kitchen running a hand through her dark locks that were mussed. Her eyes were shut when she reached the bottom steps resting them as her memory of where the furniture helped her effortlessly navigate to the kitchen in search of coffee without bumping into anything.

The woman passed the kitchen table completely missing Elissa sitting at the table eating a late breakfast.

The girl wide eyed as her mother walked past her in her underwear, causing the girl to shriek, "Woah!"

The teen's scream woke Diana from her hazy state, turning to the source of the scream with wide eyes and suddenly remembered she wasn't alone in the house anymore, she released a scream, "I'm sorry, I forgot you lived here" she cried as she tried to cover herself up with her arms.

She raced out of the kitchen and back up to her bedroom to put on some clothes. While that was happening, Elissa was stunned by what she witnessed. She self-consciously looked down at her lavender colored sweatshirt, locked on to her still growing chest.

Her mother's chest was quite… ample. In mild annoyance, Elissa wondered if she was going to develop to her mother's stature.

A few minutes passed and Diana joined the girl downstairs once more this time clothed in gray sweatpants and white long-sleeve shirt.

The Greek woman's cheeks burned bright red in embarrassment at showing a little too much skin to her impressionable teenaged daughter. She wasn't ashamed of her body but that doesn't mean she will show more than she would like to just anyone. And technically, they were still getting to know one another.

"Sorry" was all Diana could say, feeling absolutely mortified. Though the girl couldn't even respond to the woman.

An awkward silence filled the room. Diana busied herself by getting herself some coffee while Elissa finished her breakfast.

Diana swallowed the coffee along with the lump in her throat before she stated, "I tried to call last night, but you didn't answer."

Elissa shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry, I was tired and conked out like an hour after you left" she answered.

"It's fine. I was just worried about you being home alone."

"Sorry, didn't mean to worry you" the daughter uttered guilty, but Diana waved it off.

"Don't be. I was probably overreacting" she said simply. The two women sat down together and chatted for awhile until Diana brought up the elephant in the room. "I guess you heard about what happened last night" the started.

The teen raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" she inquired completely in the dark about what ever her mother was talking about.

The woman's eyebrows knitted together, "You didn't hear?" she sounded surprised.

The girl shrugged nonchalantly. "I told you I fell asleep after you left. I just woke up an hour ago" she reminded her. "Did something happen?"

Diana nodded slightly, "You could say that" she answered before she began her tale.

Once she was finished all Elissa could say was, "On my God!" she exclaimed. "Are okay, Diana?" she asked worriedly.

Diana was quick to ease her daughter's worries, "I'm fine. Settle down" she reassured.

"Is Steve going to be alright?" Elissa inquired worriedly, knowing how much the man meant to Diana.

"From what the doctors tell me, yes. He should be out of the hospital in a few days" Diana explained.

Elissa took a few moments to process what happened last night to Diana. She got held hostage by the Joker. _The Joker._ Met _Batman._ And Steve got sent to the hospital because the Joker poisoned him, then Batman came back and saved Steve Trevor's life twice in one night.

Wow.

He really is cool.

"So, you met Batman too? What did you think?" the teen asked excitedly.

Diana took a small breath, considering how to answer. What to say about Batman? "Well, he was very heroic-" she started before something about what Elissa asked made her pause. "Wait, what did you mean about 'too'?" she demanded.

Gorgeous blue eyes narrowed at the girl suspiciously.

Elissa chided herself internally at the slip of the tongue. She continued to grow anxious as Diana kept her narrowed eyes trained on her demanding an explanation.

"I'm waiting, young lady" Diana easily switched into concerned yet stern parent mode.

"Uh" she started sheepishly, "well, um, remember my birthday? When I was sleeping out on your front porch" she continued to jog her mothers' memory.

"Yes."

"And remember my scrapped knee? The one you bandaged for me" she continued to remind.

"Yes, I do. Explain." Her mother commanded firmly.

"Uh, well, I may or may not have been almost mugger and Batman may or may not have saved me and told me to find someplace safe to go" the girl finished explaining looking away from Diana, missing the horror and concern appearing on the woman's face at what had happened to her daughter.

"Elissa" Diana uttered as a whisper. The girl bashfully turned back to the woman worried on how she will react.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she requested concerned.

The girl could only shrug nonchalantly. "I didn't want to say anything about it. I never had anyone to confide to before, except Maria, but she usually would just change my foster home when something ugly would happen or was close to happening. Like having unusually touchy foster fathers' or pervy foster brothers. It never got as bad as someone molesting me, but I didn't have anyone to… you know have anyone to tell my secrets to or make me feel better when I had a bad day" she finished.

Diana's face portrays the hurt and worry she couldn't help but feel at her daughter's confession. "I didn't know you went through all that" she whispered to herself. "But we never really talked about your past while in foster care, have we?"

Elissa shook her head, "No, we haven't" she answered back coldly.

"Then how about we discuss it?" Diana proposed.

The teenager paused taking a breath before saying, "I think we should" she accepted.

It wasn't before long that the two discussed the subject in detail for quite some time that day.

* * *

 **Arkham Asylum**

The Joker laid flat on a couch restrained in a straitjacket, bored out of his mind.

The door to the room opened and a blonde woman in a white lab coat entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Quinzel. I'll be giving you a quick psychological exam" she informed her patient.

A smug smile erupted onto the Joker's face.

 _Jackpot_ , he thought.

* * *

 **I got the Joker singing from the Hangover part 3. I thought it was hilarious. Did everyone enjoy all those Easter eggs, and quotes from various Batman media. Some from BM: The Animated Series, Brave and the Bold, and BM Arkham Asylum.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please review, follow, and favorite. Also, we're making some progress on the Diana and Bruce angle.**

 **Next: A little time skip, followed by some father daughter bonding time for Bruce and Elissa. Steve returns to work. And possibly something else. Not sure on this part yet.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry, for the delay stuff going on. Thank you everyone for the great feedback and favs and follows!**

Life Unexpected

Chapter 7

* * *

 **Late Evening at Diana's House**

It was a couple of days after the Joker's attack on the fundraiser. Steve was expected to make a full recovery from Joker Toxin poisoning and was to be discharged tomorrow.

A new air between mother and daughter formed following the revelation of Elissa's difficult childhood in foster care of Gotham City.

Diana took everything the girl sent her way with dignity and restraint. From the bad times to the worst times in Elissa's life.

The Greek woman kept herself composed with great difficulty, she tried to keep her tears from building up when her daughter described when a family charged their minds before she even left the gates of the childcare facility.

She tried to quell the fury within her when one of the parents from one of her daughter's placements pushed a five-year old Elissa into a wall for accidentally dropping a glass plate.

How could she had let this happen to her baby? Why didn't she keep her when she was born? Or at the very least picked up a damn phone and called to check on the whereabouts and wellbeing of her daughter?

This made her guilt for everything that's happened to Elissa worsen.

But what really broke the woman's heart was that Elissa seemed unfazed by her past. How could someone so sweet have such a tough childhood?

How could anyone not want this incredible young woman when she was a child?

She herself has only known Elissa for over a month and she couldn't be happier.

When her daughter finished her life story, Diana lost it and wrapped the girl up in her arms and held her for all that she was worth.

And she's worth everything to her.

Diana cried for her child. Cried for all the tragedies and disappointments Elissa had faced. Elissa simply sat their stunned before leaning into the warmth her mother radiated with a small pleasant smile upon her lips.

It wasn't before long Elissa finally broke down too. All the ugliness from her childhood finally broke her indifferent facade.

So, there they were—mother and daughter holding one another crying. Diana profusely apologized to the teen for not being there for her. For not having the strength to raise Elissa when she was a baby.

Elissa, however, surprised the woman dissuading her from her guilt and telling her she was forgiven.

Stunned by her daughter's declaration, swore to the girl, she will always be there for her and will never abandon her.

Never disappoint her again.

After that the atmosphere between the two gave off the impression of a normal mother and daughter spending time together.

Though Elissa had yet to address Diana as 'Mom' but everyone knew that was something that would take time.

No one was going to push her.

Which brings us to now, in Diana's living room at the late evening as the two brunettes were having mother-daughter time.

Both clad in yoga outfits, laughing at the difficulty Elissa faced. While Diana demonstrated flexibility and grace, Elissa was a whole 'nother story.

She wasn't as nimble as she thought she was.

She laughed as she swayed side to side before she fell with boisterous laugh even Diana had joined in the laughter before offering words of encouragement.

Both enjoying their time together.

Stubborn as her mother, Elissa was determined to master the position she was failing miserably at.

Just as the dark-haired girl was getting back at it, the doorbell rang. Both women paused momentarily sharing a curious look.

Diana went to answer the door while telling Elissa to keep at it, which she did.

The radio jockey opened the door and was surprised to see Bruce at her door especially at six o'clock at night. "Bruce?" Isn't this a surprise?" she remarked pleasantly

The two adults had been getting along surprisingly well as of late.

Bruce's eyebrows furrowed slightly, "Surprise?" he echoed confused. "Elissa and I were supposed to hangout tonight," the man claimed. Diana's head tilted slightly confused. She felt like this was the first she had heard about it. She invited the man in so the three of them could figure this out.

The two adults entered the living room where Elissa was trying to master yoga. Having heard some of what the adults were saying, she turned her head to them and greeted her father, "Hey Bruce!" she said cheerfully, breaking the pose she was attempting to hold and met them halfway. "What's up?" the teen inquired.

Bruce sighed slightly, judging from Elissa's reply and state of dress, she forgot the two of them had dinner plans tonight. "You forgot, huh?" he replied bluntly.

The teen tilted her head to the side in confusion. It took her a long minute before her azure eyes bulged in sudden realization, "Oh my God! Dinner!" she exclaimed in a panic. "I'm so sorry, Bruce. I forgot we were going out tonight," she apologized heavily, feeling terribly about forgetting their plans. "I'll go change, "she exclaimed hoping to salvage their evening.

"No, no," Bruce uttered stoically. "We'll go another time," he eased her.

"I'm really sorry," Elissa answered back guiltily, still feeling terrible for forgetting their plans. She knew how busy Bruce was and how much it hurts him to not being able to spend as much time with her as he wanted. Especially after failing his home inspection.

The dark-haired man smiled at her reassuringly, "It's okay. A lot's going on and we can always do it some other time," he offered to her.

That seemed to ease the girl, "Okay," she brightened up.

"Tomorrow afternoon good?" he proposed to her.

The question stunned her slightly, "Uh, but I have school," she reasoned.

"I'll pick you up," the man offered still pressing.

"Oh, um, sure," she perked up by that. Bruce smiled softly in agreement.

He turned to Diana, whom was silently watching them interact, "That okay with you?" he asked checking in with Diana.

"That's fine," she nodded. "I'm picking Steve up from the hospital tomorrow anyway. Just have her home by eight," the Greek woman verified.

"Understood," the man replied. "See you tomorrow?" he inquired to his daughter.

"Yup!" her natural cheerfulness brought a smile to the man's face. How she kept this trait regardless of her rough childhood was nothing short of a miracle.

"Good. Have a good night," he bid farewell as Diana walked him to the door.

"Night, Bruce," his daughter called out before resuming yoga.

"Goodnight, Bruce," Diana said to the man as he left the house.

"Night!" he hollered back as the woman shut the door for the night.

* * *

 **Gotham Mercy Hospital**

Diana walked along with Steve as he was wheeled out of the medical facility by a nurse. He had been warned there would be some bouts of vertigo for a few days, but he'll be fine.

Diana helped Steve to her car and assisted him into the vehicle. She drove him to his apartment while on the way she received a call from Etta.

The raven-haired woman answered using the Bluetooth in her car thinking Etta was merely checking on Steve. "Hey, Etta," Diana answered pleasantly.

"Hi!" the woman replied over the vehicle's speakers. "Is Steve with you?" she probed.

"Yes, I am with her," Steve answered for himself flatly.

"Well, hey champ!" she said back enthusiastically. The man merely grunted, grumpy from his near-death experience.

"Anyway, I was talking with the bosses. And ignoring the barrage of crude callers we got against you, Diana. That was the biggest numbers we had ever! And the bosses came up with an idea to control the fallout of your kid being revealed," she explained to the duo.

"What are you talking about, Etta?" Diana demanded, puzzled on where the blonde was going.

Etta hesitated to answer, "Well, don't be mad at me, but what if we had your daughter and Bruce Wayne on the show?"

"No!" Both residents in the car declined vehemently.

Diana for not wanting to expose Elissa to everyone and Steve not wanting Wayne to be around more than he had to. Especially around Diana.

"Well it's something to consider," Etta left the idea open.

The woman hung up and the couple continued their silent drive to the blonde's apartment.

They soon arrived at the building not too long after Etta's phone call. Steve managed to exit the car under his own power before vertigo reared its head.

Diana, whom was watching her boyfriend like a hawk moved when he started to sway, she walked around her car quickly reaching him.

Her pace rapid as she reached the blonde just in time as he was about to fall over. "Are you okay?" the woman asked worriedly.

Steve took a minute to get his bearings, "Yeah. Yeah," he answered breathlessly as he struggled to regain his balance.

Diana helped him up and walked him into the apartment building.

The elevator ride was quiet, neither having anything to say. Though that didn't mean their brains weren't going a mile a minute. The man was able to make it to his apartment without leaning on Diana.

The two entered with Steve having made a beeline for the couch while Diana chose to stand at the threshold of the living room.

Deep in thought evident by the creasing of her face as her arms were crossed over her chest.

The last time she was here Steve was dying. It made her sick to her stomach. She glanced at the blue tarp covering the broken window held there by duct tape. If Batman hadn't showed up when he did, she didn't even want to think about it.

Steve immediately let out a pleasant sigh, as he sat down on his couch getting comfortable. His pleasure was interrupted as Diana spoke up, "All right," gaining the man's attention. "Help me pack a bag. You're staying with me until you're back to full health," she commanded.

"What?" Steve uttered in confusion.

Diana was apprehensive, "Steve, I can't let you stay here unsupervised while you're recovering," she explained her reasoning.

"But what about Elissa? I thought we pushed pause on moving in together because you wanted Elissa to adjust living with you?" he recited their conversation when Elissa was put in Diana's custody. Although, the thought of moving in with Diana was very seductive. They haven't spent much time together outside of work since Elissa showed up.

The raven-haired woman took a breath, "I'll talk with her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind," she eased his worries. "Besides, it's just for a few days" she reminded him.

For some reason, that hurt Steve more than anything. He knew Diana didn't mean anything by what she just said. She was never a malicious woman unless someone truly earned her ire.

"Uh, sure. Thanks," he commented keeping his tone of voice relaxed not to show anything of what he's feeling right now.

A thought suddenly entered Diana's mind, "Oh, I talked to the super," earning a curious look from the man. "He'll have your window fixed soon," she informed him.

The blonde simply nodded and went to pack a bag.

* * *

 **Gotham City High School**

The billionaire waited outside the school, patiently waiting for his daughter to be let out. This… was different.

He almost never took Dick to school or picked him up. It was always Alfred that had that luxury. The rich man was always too busy to have the time to do anything like that.

He never felt like a father when he took Dick in. He made it very clear to the orphaned acrobat that he wasn't nor would he ever try and replace his parents. He just wanted to help him deal with his trauma.

And it appeared to have worked in its own way.

Dick was the hyperactive and excitable young man he was before his parents were murdered.

And that made Bruce feel like he wasn't a complete failure as a parent. He can only hope he doesn't screw up Elissa's life more than he already had.

His thoughts were interrupted as the passenger door opened and Elissa entered the sports car.

"Hey, Bruce!" she greeted cheerfully. "Thanks for picking me up," she thought she should say.

"Don't mention it." The man started the car and was about to drive when Elissa called out, "Wait, what about Dick?" she asked, staring out the passenger window back at her school.

"Dick's staying after," he answered stoically. "Something about a football game. Alfred will pick him up," he responded to her dousing her concern. "I thought we should have some father-daughter time," his stoicism cracked slightly, revealing his excitement about spending time with her.

"Okay," she agreed with him. The idea greatly interested her. They haven't spent much time together as the both would have liked, and this was the perfect opportunity to have that time. "Where to?" she inquired, her curiosity peaked.

A smile tugged at the corner of the man's lips, "You'll see," he uttered acting tightlipped.

A curious eyebrow rose; however, the teen was silent letting her father take her where he wanted to.

* * *

 **Wayne Enterprises**

The major corporation was considered one of the most powerful company and a forerunner in numerous fields in the world.

"Wow," Elissa mouthed as Bruce gave her a tour inside Wayne Tower. She wasn't really paying attention to the gigantic building when she met Bruce for the first time. But this was only the lobby. _How big was the rest of the complex?_ she wondered to herself.

Bruce smirked at the flabbergasted teen, "Impressive, isn't it?" he inquired.

Elissa dumbly nodded her head. It was the only thing she could do.

The smirk continued, "Come on. There's plenty more to see," he lightly pushed her along to the elevator. Then went down to the lower levels.

They exited the elevator with Bruce telling his daughter all about the company and its achievements. "Wayne Enterprises was first created in the 19th century by Solomon and Joshua Wayne as merchant businesses," he began to review his and essentially Elissa's family history. "Solomon hired Cyrus Pinkney, an architect for a project. This project essentially evolved to the point of the two of them building the city."

"Cool!" the girl couldn't help but exclaim by what she had been told. She knew Bruce was rich, but she didn't think he was rich enough that his family built Gotham.

The two passed by a few labs and Bruce continued to speak of their family history, "Time and a few generations later, Wayne Shipping, Wayne Chemical and Wayne Manufacturing helped make Wayne Enterprises one of the largest multinational conglomerates in the world today," he told the teen.

She soon stopped listening as she got all wide-eyed at what some of the scientists were doing. Bruce paused the story quickly realizing Elissa stopped listening far more intrigued by the experiment through the industrial grade glass.

"Wayne Labs is currently working on alternative energy sources," he commented regaining his daughter's attention. She gave him a curious look; he nudged his head toward the light show going on in the lab. "That's what the scientists in there are doing," he explained.

"Oh," she commented amazed by what her father's company was trying to achieve.

The duo wordlessly pulled away from the scene and restarted their trek around the facility. The two were silent for a while before Bruce started again, "There are several branches as well. Mining, shipping, oil drilling, food, agricultural productions and tech to name a few."

They reached a different set of elevators and boarded it back to the upper levels. A sudden thought entered the dark-haired man's head, "Oh, and Wayne Entertainment owns the Daily Planet in Metropolis," he mentioned sensing he might be boring her with all this science and industry holdings.

"Oh, I like their stories!" Elissa remarked having read some articles online.

The girl began to listen intently when Bruce spoke up again, "There is a biotech facility that researches and develops with the aid of Wayne Chemicals and Pharmaceuticals to develop cutting edge medicine," Bruce left the family business history at that for now, believing it was beginning to overwhelm her.

The elevator dinged at the office floor revealing cubicles and people walking back and forth carrying papers.

Phones rang.

Bruce left the elevator with Elissa awkwardly sprinting after him catching up to him before matching her pace with his, whom walked relaxed yet with purpose.

Some office workers froze, others got out of the duo's way. Other braver workers greeted the boss.

He greeted back of course, like he always did. Some were shocked that Wayne even knew their names, he did, of course.

He made it his business to know all his employees.

Elissa simply followed the man blindly, oblivious to where they were going next.

Bruce, however had a place he planned to go to. They arrived at a pair of double doors the owner of the office's PA told the CEO, "Mr. Wayne, Mr. Fox is expecting you."

"Thank you," he replied casually entering the office.

Elissa saw a graying black man sitting behind his desk tapping at the keys of his computer.

"Lucius," Bruce called to the man earning the man's attention.

"Bruce!" Lucius greeted pleasantly getting up from behind his desk walking over to the man. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?" he asked shaking the rich man's hand.

"Oh, just checking in," the dark-haired man answered back with a smile.

"By the way, how's that _thing_ you borrowed?" he inquired while simultaneously tapping to the side of his head.

"Oh! It's working fine," Bruce assured. Both discussing the EMP mask, Fox designed to mask a person's face. Bruce borrowed it to cover the stitches he received from his recent encounter with the Joker at Mouton Towers. The mask was electronically covering his face with his own face masking the stitches as well as making it impossible for people to notice.

Still throbs though.

Elissa, whom was awkwardly observing the scene wasn't sure what was going on between the two men. If she had to hazard a guess, they were discussing something hush hush.

She didn't have to wait long as both gentlemen turned their gazes to the teenager.

"Is this her?" Lucius asked aloud, a smile on his lips.

"Yes," Bruce answered earnestly. The two walked over to her with Fox introducing himself to the young girl, "Hello, Elissa. I'm Lucius Fox. Your father has told me so much about you," he offered his hand to her.

Elissa took it smiling shyly, "Hi, Mr. Fox," she reciprocated.

They soon released hands before the older man spoke to her again, "Glad to finally meet you."

"Uh, you too, sir," was all she could reply with.

"I've known your father a long time and I've never seen him so proud before," the man commented earning a look of curiosity from Elissa, whom turned to Bruce, whom shrugged.

"Well, Lucius, nice seeing you we'll be in my office," Bruce mentioned before starting to depart from the room with Elissa hot on his heels.

She paused turning back to the older man and said goodbye to him.

* * *

 **Bruce Wayne's Office**

If Elissa was dumbfounded by her fathers' company his office took the cake.

It was huge.

"Wow," she mouthed observing everything Bruce's office contained. This wasn't the first time she had been in his office. But she was quite preoccupied with Bruce signing a piece of paper for her.

Bruce's office reeked of the one percent and was magnificent.

The bar on the left side of the office coming in. The bookshelf on the right side of the room with books and a bust of some guy lying on the shelves.

A long desk with a large desktop computer resided on top. It was in between two balcony doors with the company logo standing behind the desk.

She carefully walked to the balcony; her palms stung as they made contact with the ice cold glass. The teenager in awe as she looked out, she didn't dare open the doors due to the bone chilling winds.

The view from here she bets you can see all of Gotham.

"What do you think?" Bruce's voiced pierced her musing thoughts. She turned to him and couldn't for the life of her form coherent words.

Eventually, she chuckled, "It's a lot," she managed.

"Yeah," the man uttered softly as she returned to starting out the window.

"I bet you can see everything from here," she couldn't hide the excitement in her voice as she thought aloud.

"You should see it at night," the man uttered knowingly. He couldn't help but comment, a smirk slowly creeping on his features. He sometimes started his patrol from a top Wayne Tower because it allowed for the perfect vantage point for most of the area.

While Elissa walked to the other balcony window staring out to see the other part of the city a soft smile on her red lips, Bruce eventually spoke, "I wanted you to see the company. To get a sense of it. Seeing as how it's going to be yours someday," he admitted.

His words finally pulled Elissa from her inner musings, she whipped her head to Bruce panic on her face, "Wait, what?!"

Her reaction slightly distressed the dark-haired man, "The company has been in the family for generations," he answered. "Of course, it would go to you when I'm gone."

Elissa was completely flabbergasted by Bruce's revelation. Her mouth agape in shock, unable to process.

Bruce was silent and let calm down and process his mechanisms for her future on her own.

At last, the teenager managed to gain some bearings, "Bruce…"

The man interjected immediately, "Look, I don't know the future. I just want to make sure you're taken care of," he explained to her gently.

He walked closer to her, "That's why I set up a trust fund for you, so money will not be something you have to worry about."

Elissa's blue eyes went to the floor too sheepish to stare at him as he approached closer to herself. Bruce put a comforting hand on her shoulder. His face taking on a softer look, "You won't get access to it until you're twenty-five," he told her. "And I won't force you to take the company, but I just want you to be a part of it."

"But… what about Dick?" she pointed out, finally looked up at him looking apprehensively.

"He'll have a share of it. But business doesn't seem to be his forte."

That didn't seem to make her feel any better. She felt like her father was putting the whole world on her shoulders.

The billionaire released a sigh, "You may have your mothers' name but never forget you are also my daughter. And you always will be," he promised her.

That somehow made her feel a little better but not very. It was a sweet sentiment. But still didn't make her feel much better at her father's revelation. They parted and Elissa cautiously walked to the portrait of Bruce and his parents when he was a boy after it had caught her eye.

Her grandparents.

She gazed upon the portrait woefully.

These people were her family.

She never knew who her parents were when she was growing up. It was only recently that she learned about Bruce and Diana.

And now, she couldn't imagine her life without them.

But, how could Bruce have gone most of his life without his parents?

She's heard the stories. About the Wayne family. How Thomas and Martha Wayne were gunned down in an alley with their young son Bruce the only survivor of the tragedy.

She somehow sensed her fathers' presence behind her. She turned and saw him simply staring at her.

She swallowed and uttered the question that was on her mind. "W-What were they like?" she asked him. "My grandparents-your parents," she clarified.

She felt meek before the man. Her nervousness spinning in her gut. "Or should I not ask? No, forget it," she waved him away.

"No, it's fine," he said to her gently. "It's understandable to want to know about your family—about where you come from."

He swallowed collecting his thoughts before answering his daughter's question. In the beginning, it was difficult to talk about his parents' but as time went on, the pain dulled little by little and now it's time for the next generation to know about his parents'.

"They… they were good people," he began to say. "My father was a doctor. He was always busy helping his patients, even if he had to miss spending time with me and my mother. My mother cared for everyone. Always spearheading a cause to help everyone in Gotham. From children to the elderly."

He paused and then, "They would have loved to meet you."

His daughter was sympathetic and wished she could have met them too. They sound like people she would like to know.

She offered a smile to her father, "I would have liked that," she commented. "I'm sorry for bringing it up," she apologized sincerely, her arms crossed behind her back.

He shook his head, "Don't. Their memories belong to you too. So, don't ever apologize for wanting to know more about your family."

A silence resided inside the office for some time. Until it became too uncomfortable for the teen to stand.

She took a seat at the bar reaching over to grab some of the liquor, "Want a drink?" she joked.

The humor was lost on the man as he plucked the bottle of scotch out of her hands. She pouted at him playfully only to receive a mild glare, clearly unamused.

"I'll pass."

"And so, shall you," he reminded her, subtly reminded her she's underage.

Elissa giggled, loving that she got under Bruce's skin.

Realizing she was lightening the mood; he gave a begrudging laugh.

He rubbed the back of his head slightly enjoying this... moment with his daughter. His eyes flickered to the chess set between two fine leather chairs near the door leading out of his office.

An idea popped into the man's head.

He turned back to the teenager, whom was tracing the edges of the bar top with her finger languidly. "Ever play chess before?" he poised the question to her.

She shook her head negatively.

"Wanna learn how to?" he continued with a playful flicker in his eyes.

She gave a momentary pause considering the question carefully, until she happily shrugged and got up from the bar and walked with him to the chess set. She liked to learn new things, and this seems like something she and Bruce can bond over.

They sat in their respective seats as Bruce began to instruct her in the ways of the game.

* * *

 **Diana's House**

Diana will be pissed with him.

Bruce and Elissa arrived at Diana's home a good half hour later than when he was supposed to drop her off.

This was certainly going to set him back from being on good terms with Diana.

He pulled his car up in front of the woman's lovely home.

"Thanks, Bruce!" Elissa stated as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"You're welcome," the man responded back to her. "Uh, let Diana know it's my fault your home late. I missed that turn on that parkway," he instructed.

"Okay," she nodded her head.

She started grabbing her belongings before saying, "I had fun today! And thanks for dinner," she mentioned.

"So, did I" her father joined in. "We'll do this again some time soon," he promised her.

"Sure!"

The dark-haired man exhaled sharply as he looked from watching his daughter gather her things to straight ahead. He's been wrestling with this for a while. And he sees that now is the time to verbalize it.

"Elissa," he called out sharply but not too sharp. He earned a curious hum from her as she turned her attention to him. "I want you to know that I," he paused to swallow the lump in his throat, "I'm not trying to run your life for you," he said turning his head to look at her, "I just want you to be someone that positively affects all those around you."

His words were beginning to confuse her, but she kept silent so she could hear her father out and hopefully have him explain himself better.

The man's hard face turned soft and gentle for her, "I just want you to be the best version of you that you can be," he tried to say what he was trying to another way.

"I… kind of get that," the teen started to understand.

He smiled softly, pleased by her admission of understanding.

His smile that his daughter has recently started to bring out of him faded to a more morose look.

"I want you also to know something else," earning a curious eyebrow raise from Elissa. "I'm never going to stop trying to be your dad," he vowed to her.

A silent breath escaped her as she was left surprised by her father's confession.

"I'm going to screw up sometimes with you. I know this. And I'm making you know this," swiftly his expression turned to one of firm conviction. "But I'm not going to stop trying. I promise you that," he told her firmly.

"O—kay," she managed to say. Though deep down she was greatly pleased by Bruce telling her he's not going anywhere. She's developed a sort of insecurity when it comes to people that have her in their custody.

Always afraid of people abandoning her again when she actively tries to form attachments with the person.

"Goodnight, Bruce," she cheered before opening her door. However, she didn't make a move to leave yet as she turned back to Bruce and hugged slightly.

Her action surprised the man but quickly overcame it and returned the embrace.

She pulled back and got out, "Goodnight!" Bruce called out before she shut the door of the car.

"'Night," she said back shutting the door and walking up to the house.

Bruce stayed watching to make sure she got in okay. He saw her open the front door before looking back at him, with a smile and a wave.

He returned it as she went inside and shut the door.

Now knowing she was home safe; he drove off for his nightly pursuits.

The teenage girl let out a small breath as she shut the door behind her. She was exhausted. True, she had some fun spending time with Bruce, they don't get to see each other too much. But she was starting to like hanging out with him.

He can be fun when he wanted to be.

She wondered what the two of them will do next time. Although, what he said to her about his company and her trust fund.

Kind of put her on edge.

It was a lot and she was too young to be expected to run a company.

But that was for another time. Right now, she had to make sure Diana didn't ground her for being late.

"Diana…!" she called from the door, taking off her backpack she entered the living room, setting her bag down by the threshold to the room.

She heard no response from the woman. She gingerly walked through the living room and tried again, "Diana," she called again.

Her response was a blonde man entering the room.

She squeaked internally, "Mr. Trevor?" she said hesitantly.

"Oh," he went. "Hi," he replied, taking a seat on the couch. "Uh, your mom said it was cool for me to crash here for a little bit, since I'm still recovering," he explained to the teen answering her unasked question.

"Oh," she uttered. "Well, I hope you feel better," she wished.

"I should be in a few days."

"Cool. Is Diana here?"

"Yeah, she's in the shower," he replied back to her.

The teenager nodded and went upstairs to her room. However, she stopped to listen carefully to check to see if the shower was running.

It wasn't.

Tentatively, Elissa went to Diana's room and knocked on the door gently yet still clearly heard.

"Yes?" her mother's muffled voice came through the door.

"It's me," the dark-haired girl called out softly.

There was a pregnant pause before the door opened, revealing Diana clad in a terry light blue bathrobe. Her inky locks damp and untamed.

A fine eyebrow was raised suspiciously, "You're late," her tone blunt.

"Yeah, uh, Bruce said it was his fault," she started nervously. "Wrong turn," she explained.

Her mother's eyes narrowed slightly, sizing her up to see if her daughter appeared to be lying.

"Please, don't ground me," the girl meekly pleaded.

The Greek woman exhaled sharply, mild exhaustion on her face. "You could have called," she pointed out.

"Didn't think of that."

"I was worried."

"Sorry," the teen felt guilty. "I'll do that if it happens again," she promised sincerely.

"Please do," the woman told her daughter shortly.

"I will," the daughter reassured.

"I, uh, saw Mr. Trevor downstairs?" the girl told the woman.

"Oh!" the woman exclaimed in quick realization. "I forgot to tell you! I offered for him to stay here for a while until he's fully recovered. Is that okay with you?" she asked nervously.

Elissa shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. It's your house."

"No," Diana sharply denied. "This is _our_ house," she emphasized. She smiled softly, "This is _your_ home."

"Home…" she mumbled to herself. The word felt strange to her. Foreign.

But that was food for thought for another time.

"Okay, I'm gonna go to bed," Elissa said, starting to walk away.

"Not so fast," the Greek woman called sounding authoritative, making the girl turn back with a curious brow raised. "Homework finished?"

"Yep!"

"Good, are you hungry?"

The dark-haired teen shook her head, "Nah, Bruce took me to dinner," she answered.

That was fine for the radio host. "Okay, have a good night!" she wished.

"Goodnight!" she called back entering her room shutting the door behind her. The foster child released a sigh as she collapsed on her bed.

Exhausted.

That's what she was. Sure, she had fun spending time with Bruce. Him showing her his company and all the amazing things happening there, revealing to her he set up a trust fund for her. And don't even get her started on him informing her she was going to be his beneficiary of his company.

It was all… excessive.

Don't get her wrong she enjoyed spending time with Bruce and Diana. But… it just felt like they were trying too hard.

Was Bruce trying too hard?

Maybe.

She rolled onto her side.

 _Oh well_ , she thought to herself. _No point thinking about it know._

She soon drifted off to sleep. A deep sleep without any thought of Bruce and his plans for her.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, fav, and follow! I know some won't like Steve semi-moving in but don't worry things will be getting interesting soon!**

 **Next: Problems between Diana and Bruce. And Steve marks his territory!**


	8. Chapter 8

Life Unexpected

Chapter 8

* * *

 **Diana's House**

Bruce's expensive Rolls pulled up in front of Diana's home on a cold winter evening. The sun having set a few hours ago. True to her word, Elissa informed Diana if she was going to be late getting home.

Unbuckling her seatbelt, Elissa turned to the billionaire, "Thanks for the ride, Bruce," she thanked, gathering her school bag.

"No problem," he answered back, in truth he enjoyed picking her up from school, although he explained to her that he wouldn't be able to all the time.

She understood. And cherished the time he made for her. She enjoyed being picked up by her father and then spent some time in his office doing her homework, while Bruce attended to business. Inserting small conversations here and there when they could as well as on the way to the corporation and then to her house with Diana.

The man got out of the car with her, who gave him a perplexed look. "I'm big enough to walk to the front door," she joked, slamming the car door shut.

"I know," he answered her, crossing the curb to stand next to the girl. "I just thought we could talk a little more before we say goodnight," he admitted, clearly uncomfortable by his admittance.

"Aw!" she teased, touched by the man enjoying her company. They walked together to the front door; their pace casual. Before Elissa could retrieve her housekeys, the front door opened revealing, Diana's co-host and boyfriend, Steve Trevor.

The teen greeted the blonde cordially, "Hi, Steve."

The blonde returned her greeting. Bruce, on the other hand, didn't greet him. His face was neutral, frozen stiff at seeing the man at Diana's place.

Why in the hell was HE here?!, he thought to himself, never giving a sign of what he was thinking nor feeling.

"How'd you know I was home?" Elissa's inquiry brought Bruce back to life. "Were you just waiting by the door until I got home?" she joked.

The blonde laughed, "Actually, Diana got that Zoom app to see who's at the door without opening it. Just finished installing it a little while ago," he explained, gesturing to the new doorbell.

"Cool," she stated enthusiastically, noticing the new doorbell.

Meanwhile, as the two were talking, Bruce couldn't help but notice how they were interacting with each other. Their interaction prickled him greatly.

"Is Elissa home?" Diana's intoxicating voice called from the confines of her lovely home.

"Yes!" Elissa answered her, sneaking a peak inside. The woman came to the door where everyone seemed to have congregated.

"How was school?" she asked sweetly.

"It was alright," she shrugged, the typical teenager.

"Well dinner's ready," she informed to which the girl made a face. The Greek woman rolled her eyes, "Microwaved chicken pot pie," she sighed, earning a squeal of excitement from the raven-haired teen as she sprinted inside.

"Night, Bruce!" she hollered over her shoulder racing to eat.

It was safe to say, Diana wasn't the best cook. And Elissa was very hungry.

A confused eyebrow rose, as the rich man watched the scene unfold. He shook his head, emptying his head of the scene. He turned away with a parting goodbye going back to his car.

He slowed his pace due to Diana calling out to him. He turned, standing still as she approached him. Out of his peripheral, he noticed Steve standing at the door expressionless, silently keeping his eyes on him and Diana.

He ignored him and paid attention to what the woman wanted. She finally caught up to him, taking a breath before she spoke up, "I heard from Elissa that you were planning on giving her your company," she started carefully.

"Yes," he confirmed simply.

"And her trust fund?" she pointed out, her fiery temper starting to rear its head.

Bruce's blue eyes narrowed, not liking her tone. "What's the problem?" he almost bit out.

"Don't you think that's a little too much responsibility and power?!" she exclaimed, her fine eyebrows furrowed partly, a frown on her face.

"It's not like she's getting all of it as her Sweet Sixteen gift?" he denied firmly. "She doesn't get access to her trust fund until she's twenty-five," he reasoned.

The woman exhaled sharply, shaking her head, this … conversation as one could call it, was turning into an argument. "Bruce… you can't but her forgiveness," she said softly, looking crestfallen.

His eyebrows shot up immediately, he scowled at her, jaw tensing. "Is that how low a person you think I am?" he let out a raspy bark, eyes burning through the woman with resentment.

His glaring eyes unfazed her, she crossed her arms over her chest. Her anger slowly smoldering, shifting her weight onto one foot, "I just don't want you trying to buy her affection," she avoided his question.

"I'm not!" he snapped at her, making Steve flinch from the doorstep and seemingly prepared to intervene.

He paused, taking a breath, "I'm just trying to make sure she'll be taken care of, Diana," he told her calmly. "If, God forbid, we lose custody of her, at least she'll have nothing to worry about, as far as money is concerned," the billionaire pointed, although the idea of losing Elissa sent a chill down both their spines.

Neither one could bear the thought of losing Elissa after being reunited with her after so many years.

"I … can understand where you're coming from," Diana struggled to say. He did have a good point, the potential of Maria taking their daughter away from her made her insides knit together unpleasantly.

"That's all I'm trying to do for her, Diana. That's all!" he stated earnestly, shaking his head lightly.

She released a heavy sigh, feeling guilty for thinking that Bruce was attempting to buy their daughter's forgiveness and love. Considering both adults blamed themselves for every terrible incident that's ever happened in the young girl's life.

"And as far as my company is concerned," Bruce firmly began, "it's her birthright. It's not like I'm going to be around forever," he muttered the last part more to himself than her.

But she heard him, the thought of him dead, made her pale, "Bruce… are-are you well?" she asked carefully, fearful to ask the question.

"I'm perfectly healthy," he answered back casually. "I'm simply planning ahead." He started walking away from her, "Goodnight," he uttered tersely, still feeling exasperated with her, for thinking so little of him.

She let out a wearied sigh, they were getting on such good terms. Not everything was forgiven between them, but they were on such firm common ground, apparently not.

It's like one step forward and three steps back between the pair.

* * *

 **Gotham Morning Madness**

"And that wraps up our show for today," Diana spoke into her microphone pleasantly.

"AAAAnd we're out," Etta confirmed behind the viewing window, where technicians were shutting everything down when the show was finished.

Exhausted, Diana exhaled, leaning back in her chair, her headphones lying in front of her abandoned on her desk.

Etta, being her usual chipper self, entered the room, "So, I just got orders from up top," she started to say, earning the attention of both show hosts. "The executives want Wayne on the show. Numbers are starting to become stale," she explained. Glancing at Diana, "Your relationship with Wayne made our ratings explode, and our bosses want that back," she elaborated.

Steve didn't say anything, he didn't have to. His face said it all. He didn't want Wayne on the show, but he knew the executives could pull the plug on their show anytime they wanted.

Etta focused on Diana, "So, see if you can convince Bruce Wayne to appear on the show," she asked the woman to do.

"What?" The Greek woman exclaimed, startled by the plump woman's request. "Why me?" she demanded.

Etta shrugged her shoulders, "Well, you have a lot more leeway than anyone with Bruce Wayne," she reasoned. Silently eluding to the child she shared with the Prince of Gotham.

Steve scowled at the notion but remained silent.

The raven-haired woman whined in lamentation, she didn't want to speak to the rich man, not anytime soon. Their argument last night put them back in their relationship.

Etta let out a breath, "Look, the bosses want Wayne. So, get Wayne," she said, making it sound so simple.

To Diana's dismay, she accepted. "Fine. I'll talk with him," she relented. "But I can't promise anything," she warned.

"Just try," the other woman pressed. "The execs can't punish you for trying," she reasoned and left the room.

Steve remained taciturn, his thoughts on the other hand were in an uproar. He couldn't stand Bruce Wayne. A rich playboy, who held no accountability for Diana and her daughter when Diana was in high school.

He felt threatened by the billionaire's presence in their life's. And now he would appear on their show, well that just can't stand.

Soon, a devious plan started to form in his mind. A plan that involved a billionaire and a new type of game for the show, that was still under development.

* * *

 **Gotham City High School**

The teenaged daughter of Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince sat in her history class bored out of her mind. Anxiously, she waved her pen between two fingers, eyes darting to the clock hanging behind the teacher.

She was half paying attention as the history teacher prattled on about the history of America or something like that.

She had to get out of this class!

Thankfully, the school bell rang, ending the class. The teen grabbed her stuff and almost sprinted out the door. She had one more class before lunch, and then she had planned to have lunch with Dick. It took some time to adjust but the two teens became friends.

The introvert Elissa came to enjoy the company of the extrovert Dick.

She felt guilty for holding such a misguided grudge against the sophomore. But being the nice guy that Dick was, forgave her and the two have become fast friends.

She didn't view or treat him as if he was her brother. She had foster brothers before and they always tried peaking on her in shower, which turned her off to wanting brothers. It was easier to say that Elissa was cautious regarding the people she got to know.

But Dick, he seemed like an honest person, who wanted to be friends with her.

She wasn't completely there yet, but she's making progress.

 **Gotham Morning Madness**

It was the next morning after Diana and Steve's last show, and it was nothing short of a miracle that Diana managed to convince Bruce to appear on their show.

Given how the foster parents had an argument two nights ago, Diana was sure Bruce wasn't going to do her any favors.

Surprisingly, he agreed to do it, on the condition that he could address the Wayne Foundation's Crime Victims Fund.

Seeing it as a worthy cause and considering her own charitable efforts, Diana was delighted to aid him, silently happy the two are working on their relationship and talking once more.

"So, Bruce… anyone special in your life?" Diana said playfully.

"Well, no. Not really," the billionaire replied, cheerfully playing into the banter that the radio hosts usually utilize at work. He sat between the two radio hosts at their workstation, a microphone and his own headset for himself, just like Diana and Steve.

"And need I remind you, that you promised to allow me to talk about the Wayne Foundation's Crime Victims Fund," Bruce laying on the playboy charm.

Although, it never worked on Diana, she was too smart to fall for such ploys.

"Oh, by all means, go right ahead," Diana encouraged casually, always willing to help raise awareness and aid charities designed to help others in need.

Steve, whom had been silent since the introductory line starting the show. Somehow, G-100's Steve and Diana became the Bruce and Diana show. How in the hell did he become the third wheel?

The banter between the two irritated the blonde. Luckily, the former military man had planned for just this occasion.

And it should begin in ten… nine… eight…

Ignorant of Steve's plan, Bruce and Diana were discussing the efforts of the foundation's crime fund, when suddenly, a blaring alarm interrupted the two.

The raven-haired duo looked around the room in confusion, as red lights flashed around the room.

Smiling smugly, Steve spoke into his microphone, "Uh oh, Wayne, it looks like you've been BLINDSIDED!" he exclaimed, shutting off the sirens and lights.

Diana's eyes widened, completely flabbergasted. She was utterly stunned, at a lost for words. She knew the term Blindsided. It was a new segment they had been playing with. Diana, herself, found the idea a little too crude. It was still an idea in progress, never green lit for use over the air.

The raven-haired woman whipped her head to Etta for aid, who was surprised as anyone and shrugged her shoulders.

The Greek woman turned back to the two men in her life, just in time to see Bruce raise a curious eyebrow at Steve's proclamation.

What the hell is Blindsided? he thought to himself.

Luckily, Steve was there to explain, "We have our friend, Kiki on hold ready to dish about the kind of boyfriend you really are, Wayne," Steve stated haughtily.

The rich man scowled at the blonde. He remembered Kiki vaguely and apparently, she's ready to talk.

Great.

Steve signaled to one of the technicians with Etta to put Bruce's ex through.

"Kiki, welcome to the show! Now, tell us about Bruce Wayne," Steve engaged leaning back in his seat.

There was a pause before Kiki replied, "Thanks for having me!" the ex-girlfriend's nasally voice came over the phone.

Both Bruce and Diana were silent, having nothing to contribute.

"So, we were having dinner at this great restaurant, having a good time until suddenly, he's all like, "I have sudden business to attend to", she quoted. "Leaving me with the check!" she exclaimed, astonished by such a thing.

Bruce visibly winced, he honestly thought he paid the check. Diana gave the billionaire an odd look.

"Wow!" Steve exclaimed. "Talk about scumbag," he taunted, with a condescending laugh.

The billionaire grimaced but didn't say a word. He simply crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

Steve and Bruce's ex had a decent banter, with Kiki describing Bruce's lack of skills regarding commitment, with Steve making pointed comments here and there.

Diana tried to intervene, but Steve interrupted her and continued with Kiki. It silently irked her, but she couldn't override her partner while they were live.

Wayne impatiently tapped his index finger onto his arm as this farce went on for almost ten minutes. Bruce took every stinging jab with unresponsive composure.

Eventually, the man had enough. He roughly tore off his headset dropping it on the table and stormed out.

A satisfied Steve flashed an arrogant smirk, which was the last thing Bruce saw as he pushed the door open seeing Etta attempting to profusely apologize for this. "Mr. Wayne, I am so…"

He ignored her and walked out, unaware of Diana trying to catch up to the man.

The rich man roughly pushed the door to the radio station open, making his way to his car, silently steaming inside about this ambush.

"Bruce!" Diana desperately shouted. She was right behind him and shouted again, "Bruce, I swear I had no idea Steve was going to do that," she tried to explain.

However, Bruce would not have it. He whipped his head around facing her, "How long?!" he exploded, angry like never before. "How long will you keep punishing me?!" he demanded of her, which left her stunned, frozen in place.

"Isn't failing Elissa enough punishment?" he yelled at her, an expression of anguish etched on his face.

Diana was completely speechless.

"I thought we agreed to be civil with each other. We decided it was best for Elissa. But this… attack was unwarranted," he stated before storming off to his car not even giving Diana the chance to explain herself.

The show ended with Steve finishing it with another one of his Batman tirades after Kiki was done gossiping about Bruce Wayne's poor relationships. After that Etta called the man into her office, Diana, too had joined them after returning inside, appearing weary after Bruce blew up at her.

Etta sat behind her desk, a scowl on her usually cheerful face. Her silence was so unusual and nerve-racking. It felt like someone was about to bring down the axe and off with someone's head. Or job in this instance.

The blonde woman sighed, "Well, I hope you are proud of yourself," she directed at Steve. The small smirk on the man's face diminished, he didn't like Etta's tone.

"Do you have any idea on what you've done?!" Etta's voice was filled with anger. "You just insulted the most influential man in the city on live radio!" she yelled at the man, who visibly winced at her tone.

"And what was this?" she inquired. "Marking your territory?!"

Steve's face scrunched up in concern, "How do you…?"

"I'm Diana's best friend, you idiot!" she exploded. "Of course, she would tell me you two are seeing each other! And I will point out, the two of you aren't as stealthy as you think. Any one with a brain can tell the two of you are together," she finished saying, resulting in the two radio hosts to be shocked that they haven't been as careful as they thought they were.

"The higher ups have been calling me nonstop regarding this stunt of yours, Steve. Speaking of, you had no authority to use that segment without permission by me or anyone else," she reprimanded.

Steve appeared almost sheepish as he turned his head away from the other blonde, unable to look her in the eye, given the intensity of the glare she was sending his way.

"Sure, ratings are looking good because of today's show," Etta reluctantly admitted, "but the execs are not happy," she reminded them, heatedly.

She scowled at the man in contempt, "Be aware someone's head is on the chopping block for this," she revealed surprising the duo. "Now, get out," she barked.

The radio hosts wordlessly, started to leave, heads hanging low, they were almost at the door when Etta called out to them, "Oh, and Steve," said man turned back to the woman, followed by Diana, "just so you are aware, Wayne Entertainment partially owns our station," she revealed to them.

Both radio talk show hosts were dumbstruck by the revelation. Diana had no idea Bruce owned their show, part of that irked her. She didn't like that he had some say in her job.

"Oh, it's a very small stock, but it's still stock," she said nonchalantly. "Essentially, you've insulted one of your bosses. I highly doubt our executives are going to let it slide. I'd start updating your resume's," she gloated, extremely angry with the blonde at the moment.

Etta picked up her ringing phone, signaling to the duo to shut the door, they wordlessly did so.

Diana refused to speak to her boyfriend. An uncomfortable silence formed around them as they congregated in the breakroom. The raven-haired woman busied herself by making herself a cup of coffee, while Steve was hurting by Diana refusal to speak to him, to even look at him.

Eventually, the silence was too overwhelming for Steve to withstand anymore, "Look, I'm sorry," he broke the silence. "I… don't know where my head was," he confessed, it was a partial lie. He knew what he was doing, he was being vindictive. To a man, who barely knew him. He merely felt threatened by Bruce's presence in Diana's life. They had history together and a child that was evidence of that history.

And considering the way Diana was unconsciously pushing Steve away, Steve felt no other choice but to push back the only way he could.

Attack Bruce.

Expressionless, Diana exhaled deeply, mentally prepared to get into this. She set her coffee on the table, glancing at him and then said, "Why would you do such a thing?" she interrogated him, yet gave him no inkling to the anger simmering beneath the surface.

Sheepishly, Steve scratched the back of his head, glancing away from the beautiful woman's eyes silently radiating anger.

"I… I just," the blonde struggled to explain his juvenile behavior.

His inability to answer her properly instilled great aggravation within her, that was skirting the boundaries into anger.

"Have you completely lost your mind?!" she roared. Her tone startled the man making him focus on her. "I have shared custody with the man! Do you have any idea the kind of legal battle he could cause if he demanded sole custody of Elissa?", she continued to press the blonde man, whom was dumbfounded by her, he didn't even think about Elissa in all this. He should have.

"And Elissa, she listens to our show," she revealed, her voice getting higher and hysterical as she carried on. "She along with thousands of other listeners heard us—ME—attack her father on live radio, without any provocation!" The expression on the Greek woman's face was a mix of anger and fear.

"So, thank you!" sounding sarcastic. "I may have just lost my daughter and my job!" she yelled at him, leaving him hollow.

She shot daggers at him, breathing heavily from her expound.

"I'm sorry," he spoke softly, his blue eyes planted at the floor, his guilt crushing his ability to look at her. She had that effect on people. That stern look she gave people, make them think they were being reprimanded by their own mother.

Diana shut her eyes and shook her head. She sighed, feeling exhausted. It was all too much for her to handle. Between Bruce's indignation and Steve's petulant behavior, she really didn't need any of this right now. She opened her eyes again, "We'll talk more at home," she said, her tone cold, any trace of anger and fear long gone. Replaced with fatigue and disenchantment.

She left him in the breakroom all alone, which made his gut get all tied up in knots.

* * *

 **Diana's House**

The Greek woman returned home well after three in the afternoon. She sighed wearily, as her day weighted on her heavily. Part of her simply wanted to open up a bottle of wine right now, the effect of her day left her that bad. The incident with Bruce and Steve drained her of everything. Her relationship with both men has been damaged greatly, she was unsure on how she can mend the situation between all of them.

She kindly asked Steve not to come home until late evening. She couldn't face him too soon. She needed time to collect herself and relax for a little while.

She walked past the dining room table and stopped in her tracks as she saw her daughter sitting at the table doing her homework, while nibbling on a cookie.

"What are you doing here?!" the woman cried out in surprise.

The teenager's head shot up from her books, eyes darting left to right before focusing on her mother, "Um, because I live here," she answered plainly.

The Greek woman took a relaxing breath to settle herself. "No, I mean why are you here at this hour?" she corrected herself. "Aren't you supposed to be with Bruce right now?" she asked, silently praying Bruce wasn't taking out his anger with her on their daughter.

Elissa simply answered back, "Bruce had a board meeting. Said he wouldn't get out until really late, so I came home instead. It's okay, Dick and Alfred gave me a ride home," she uttered, her attention more on her homework than on her mother.

Big test coming up.

"I see," was all the woman could reply, silently thankful that Elissa hasn't brought up today's show.

"Uh, Diana," her daughter called.

It appeared she spoke too soon.

Diana looked back at her daughter, who gave her an uncertain look.

"I heard your show today," the woman's heart sank. "Why did you attack Bruce like that?"

She didn't accuse Diana, she just wanted to know why this morning happened the way that it did. Diana's heart wrenched; she couldn't handle this right now. This was the one thing she hoped wouldn't happen today.

She swallowed nervously but pushed through the nervousness and brought out her dignified nature.

She sat across from the teen and began to answer her, "I had no idea any of that was going to happen," she pointed out firmly. Wanting to make it clear she wasn't behind any verbal ambush that occurred that morning. "This was Steve's plot," she informed the teenager.

Elissa's eyebrows creased upon hearing that particular piece of knowledge. She was cordial to Steve while he stayed here, and he in turn he did the same to her, however, Elissa had this strange feeling about him.

They had nothing in common besides her listening to his show. And lately it was becoming difficult to listen. All he focused on was Batman most of the time. How dangerous he was. How he makes the police look inept. It was starting to rub her the wrong way.

She's a Batman fangirl, sue her.

But now he was attacking Bruce, and she was defensive towards her father, who was making a real effort to be her father. And, trying to know her. For Steve actively going after Bruce in the way that he did, had Elissa beginning to dislike the man.

Eventually, "Why would he do that?"

Diana sighed again, running a hand through her hair, "I have no idea," she lied. She chided herself silently, for her lie. Part of her had an idea on why Steve did what he did, and she found it childish.

However, she preferred to keep her theories to herself until her suspicions were confirmed by the man himself.

For now, she wished to keep Elissa out of her relationship troubles.

"Where is Steve?"

"I told him to come home late," the woman informed. "I needed some time to think."

"What about Bruce?" the teenager inquired after a long silence.

"I-I don't know what to do about him," she admitted sadly. She held her head in her hands as her head was a buzz of every possible scenario involving Bruce and each one made her feel hopeless.

Diana, who was preoccupied with her own thoughts was completely unaware of her daughter, who was silently concocting a plan of her own to remedy the situation.

It was hours later, when Diana had called Steve, giving him permission to return home. It was also hours later that Elissa enacted her plan.

A phone call regarding a misplaced textbook at a certain corporation and pleas of necessity ensured another man would be showing up that night.

The doorbell rang and Elissa conveniently made herself scarce for a few minutes to ensure it was Diana that answered the door.

The woman momentarily wondered why Steve was ringing the doorbell, however she chalked it all up to him being in the doghouse.

She opened the door and froze stiffly as Bruce stood at her door, one hand in the pocket of his black winter coat, while in the other hand was a high school textbook.

The scowl on his face was the first thing she noticed, clearly still pissed with her.

He didn't want to be here right now. He'd rather be on patrol right now, but Elissa begged him to bring a textbook she left in his office back to her quickly and being the parent he was trying to be complied. She didn't really need it right away. She only uses it for reading assignments that her teacher gives her class every two weeks. And she finished the latest one the other day.

She just wanted her parents to work things out.

Wordlessly, the man handed the book to the woman, who accepted it.

"Make sure Elissa gets it," Bruce said to her curtly.

"I will," she promised, placing the book by the table near the front door.

He made a move to start walking away, however Diana stopped him, "Bruce. Can we talk?" she softly requested.

The way she said it made the dark-haired man briefly pause in his movement which was enough for Diana to seize the moment.

"Please," she pleaded with him. He noticed her pleading look in her eyes that she sent his way. It really struck at his heart. He mulled over it until he reluctantly gave in.

Diana sighed, exalted by his willingness to hear her out. She grabbed her coat, putting it on as she and Bruce stepped out on to her porch, shutting the door behind her.

She preferred to keep this conversation private. Bruce on the other hand had suspicions regarding this whole matter.

And they all lead back to a meddling young girl.

"I swear to you, I had no idea Steve would do that this morning," she earnestly made clear.

"Hmm," he grunted, still angry regarding what was supposed to be a way to promote the Wayne Foundation turned into something so petty.

"Please believe me."

He saw the sadness in her eyes, he could assert that the whole matter truly distressed her. He sighed, maybe he judged too quickly.

"I swear this won't happen again," she continued to say to him. "This was Steve's plan. Some twisted reaction of jealousy," she explained.

Bruce's scowl softened with her every word, beginning to understand her.

"But you didn't intervene," he heatedly pointed out, his anger still lingering.

"It was a live show. I can't just cut my partner off short during a show. Telling them you can't do that," she maintained fiercely.

The man's scowl deepened, disliking her stance.

The Grecian woman exhaled calmingly, gathering her thoughts, once she had, she said, "Bruce, I forgive you," her statement left him stunned, evident by the look on his face. "We were kids when I got pregnant. I should have been more forceful in telling you I was pregnant," Bruce felt a pang of guilt hit his heart, after hearing her utter.

An expression of serenity etched itself on her face, "I'm tired of being angry with you. I've spent too long with it. But I made my choices, you made yours," she shrugged lightly, almost happily, "and we have out daughter back," she smiled at him partially.

Yes, it was great to have their daughter in their lives.

Still nursing his grudge over the show that morning, "You still could have warned me Steve was jealous of me being around you," he pressed, mild bite in his voice, but was slowly receding.

"And you could have warned me or consulted with me about creating a trust fund for Elissa," she returned, matching his tone, getting riled up.

"And you could have discussed with me if I was comfortable with another man living with her!" he fired back.

Diana was taken aback by his comment. Surprise slowly transformed into understanding. Now she understood what his anger was really about.

"Bruce," she began softly, "Steve won't replace you," she told him, who raised an eyebrow. "I won't let that happen," she promised. "You're her father and nothing can replace you in Elissa's heart. She loves you, even if she hasn't spoken the words, she does love you," she tried to assure him.

Her voice eased his worries.

Bruce had to admit, he felt threatened knowing Diana's boyfriend was living with the two women. Perhaps that was what irked him about the blonde man, aside from disparaging his life's work. Losing his place in Elissa's life.

In truth, he never paid any attention to the radio until he found out Diana was a radio host, which was around the time Elissa showed up. He didn't even know she was still in Gotham when he returned home to begin his crusade.

There was a pause before Bruce finally spoke again, "Perhaps… you have a point," he struggled to admit.

Diana placed a gentle hand on the man's chest, "Bruce, I forgive you. Elissa forgives you. Now it's time you forgave yourself," she stated, gently.

Maybe he has been beating himself up about the struggles in Elissa's life. He gave her up for Batman to live, unknowingly but he still did.

Perhaps one day he will forgive himself, but it won't be any time soon.

"I'll try," was all he was willing to say. It seemed to placate the woman, who smiled softly at him reassuringly, which made his knees buckle. How did she always do that to him?

"Are we good?" she hesitant asked, searching for some sign of a reprieve.

He nodded, "We're good," he replied back stoically, although she could tell his expression was cracking. "Just keep him away from me," he demanded of her. "He leaves me alone and I will do the same."

"I will," she promised him.

At that moment, the man they were discussing began walking up to the house, he stiffened seeing Diana and Bruce together on the porch. Before he could even offer any words, Diana spoke to him harshly, "Inside. Now." She commanded coldly, her voice gave no room for excuses, pointing to the house behind her.

He silently followed her commands, keeping his head down as he passed the raven-haired duo and went inside as if he was a rightfully scolded child.

Bruce on the other hand didn't utter a word as the blonde-haired man soundlessly walked past the dark-haired man, nor even spare him a glance except for the scowl that formed on his face, clearly showing that all was not well between the two men.

Diana's scowl dissipated as Steve went inside. A calmer expression crept on her face as she focused on Bruce, who was slowly beginning to walk away.

She took a small step forward, making the man pause, silently turning his head back to her. Hesitantly, she uttered, "So, are we okay?" she asked once more, apprehensively, still unsure if they were back on stable ground.

Slowly, Bruce nodded, "Yes, we are okay," he replied. He couldn't stay mad at her; besides she would never make a spectacle of such a private matter for the whole world to hear.

She had nothing to do with the ambush.

He turned back starting to walk away, however yet again Diana stopped him from getting too far. "Um, Bruce?" she called out hesitantly.

The man turned back yet again being quite patient and was greeted by the uncertain look on the Greek woman's face.

"Yes?"

"Uh, could you… not fire me and Steve?" she requested, putting the question as delicately as possible.

The man's eyes narrowed, "What?" he uttered completely lost.

Carefully, she explained, "Uh, you partially own our station," a sinking feeling forming in the pit of her stomach as they stayed on this topic longer than she liked.

He paused slightly, before he said, "I do?' from his tone of voice he was honestly surprised that he owns her station just as she was earlier at work today.

"You do," she maintained firmly.

"Huh," he uttered more to himself than anyone. His eyes were glued to the ground as he pondered this bit of information. It still never ceased to amaze him; on how much he owns in this town.

Nervously, the Greek woman swallowed as she awaited the man's next few words.

Eventually, Bruce's eyes returned to Diana's, "I'll make some calls," he reassured her, who released a relieved breath.

"Thank you," she said kindly, only for Bruce to nod silently.

This time she didn't stop the man from leaving, as she silently watched him get into his car. She gave him a fleeting wave goodbye as he drove away. A tiny smile tugged at the corner of her lips, before it vanished as her next challenge of the night was just inside her home.

She exhaled dramatically, as she went inside to handle damage control with Steve, as well as make sure everything was handled.

She found him in the living room, sitting on the couch, head low. To her, he seemed like he was awaiting the inevitable. That she was going to send him and quite possibly end their relationship.

She was right. He didn't think about Elissa in all of this and Diana has been putting her child first before anything else.

Including him.

He noticed Diana standing just outside the living room, appearing uneasy. Her expression made him anxious, as if this was the end.

The woman cleared her throat as she gingerly walked to him, taking a seat next to him, all while Steve kept his head down unable to look his girlfriend in the eye.

Neither one said a word for the longest time before, the raven-haired woman exhaled sharply, "So, I talked to Bruce," she started. "Our jobs are safe," she finished, resulting in the man releasing a sigh of relief.

Finally, he raised his head, although he only stared forward. "That's good," he uttered flatly. "Diana, I…," he tried to say but stopped himself. Unable to form words for his behavior.

A pregnant pause rang out, before he tried again, "I'm sorry, Diana." His apology was heavy with remorse and sadness, it was difficult for him to utter the words, but he knew how much he screwed up.

The Greek woman was silently listening to him, her face neutral.

"Diana?" Steve slowly turned his head to her, his face full of uncertainty.

Silently, Diana leaned forward, her hands clasped together. She sighed, "I think we need to review our relationship."

As soon as the words left her mouth, the man's eyes widened in desperation. It was the one thing he dreaded coming here tonight. That she was breaking up with him.

"You put Bruce and me back a way. He and I need to cooperate for the sake of Elissa. He blamed me for your blunder," her voice hard, empathizing her last sentence.

He gulped, her tone reflecting her irritation.

"I think… that you should move back into your apartment," she sighed.

"Diana…" the man tried to say, his move agape. He recalled Diana telling him that his stay was temporary, but he started to feel comfortable here. Perhaps too comfortable for Diana's liking.

He loved Diana. And he liked Elissa. Perhaps he just didn't like Wayne around. He felt that this was his family too.

And that's why he attacked Wayne in the manner that he did.

"Why are you suddenly on Wayne's side?" Steve suddenly posed the question, attitude lacing his words.

"Because he and I need to work together," she put trying to be diplomatic. "I am tired of being angry with him and I just… I'm tired of it," she exhaustedly admitted.

"Yet he had zero accountability—"

"He didn't know," she interrupted her boyfriend, starting to become aggravated. She paused, collecting herself, "I think we need to take a break," her words were like a knife in his heart, his blood running cold. "No, we are not breaking up," she answered the unspoken question. "But I think we need some space from each other for a while," she reasoned.

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. It all came to a head. "No!" he shouted, finding her decision unacceptable. "All you've been doing lately has been pushing me away!" he exploded in frustration.

Visibly startled, Diana leaned to the side, avoiding Steve as he shot up to his feet.

"Ever since your daughter popped back up in your life, it seems like I'm not even in your life anymore. I mean how much time have you and I actually spent together outside of work?" he demanded, frustration mounting.

The question made the woman think. And now that she thought about it, the times they were together not in the workplace were dismally low.

Feeling terrible, "I'm sorry, Steve. I didn't mean to neglect you," she replied earnestly.

"You told me, Wayne wasn't going to be a problem," he reminded her.

"And he isn't," she insisted.

"Then why am I on the outside looking in," he demanded to know. "It's almost always you, Elissa, and Wayne. But where am I?"

"With me," she heatedly maintained.

Steve merely shook his head, "No, I'm not. Where are we going?" he pressed. 'Because all I see is me being pushed out by Wayne."

Diana took a minute to process his words until, "I'm sorry you've been feeling that why," she conveyed. "But Bruce is Elissa's father, and no one can change that. I'm sorry if you thought that we were going to be a family so soon," her words unintentionally sting him. "But it's going to take time for everyone to get acclimated to their positions in our situation."

"And where am I going to be? Is Wayne going to be walking around the house like he lives here?" he jabbed at her sarcastically, which earned a scowl from the woman, displeased with the man's remarks.

"Jealousy is an ugly color on you, Steve," she pricked him with her retort.

"Are you over him?" he asked her heatedly.

The question made her hesitate, however she still answered. "Yes."

However, her hesitation gave the man doubts. "Are _you_ over him?" he pressed harder.

She honestly thought she was. But after meeting Elissa and seeing Bruce again after all these years. Old feelings began to resurface, and she had to admit she was beginning to waver.

The guilt from the time she kissed Bruce following Elissa's hearing that placed her in their joint custody came to haunt her. She closed her eyes and took a breath, feeling nauseous from remembering her betrayal of Steve.

Eventually, she answered, "I kissed Bruce," she confessed. Her confession froze him in place, his face full of shock.

Mouth agape, as the shock of her revelation shut his brain down, which was slowly rebooting. "W-what?"

She told him he didn't have anything to worry about. Did she lie to him?

Being forthcoming, "It was the night of Elissa's hearing. Bruce and I went back to his penthouse to discuss the tragedy of Elissa not wanting us to be her parents. We started drinking, well mostly me, I kissed him, but he stopped me because he knew I was with someone," she explained. "Nothing happened any further," she reassured.

Although it was too late for that. For anything at all.

"We can still work this out," she tried to keep them together.

Feeling heartbroken, he shook his head, "No, it's too late for that," he muttered. She gazed upon him sadly, as he walked out. She mentally sighed to herself as he shut the door behind him.

Wincing as he slammed the door.

How did everything get so bad, all of a sudden?

But upon further musings it was perhaps for the best. Things had become so hectic; it was difficult to concentrate on one thing.

Maybe a break between them would help things.

Let them reevaluate their relationship form a different angle and discuss it, to see where they are at.

It was her idea. For a break, not a breakup. But now, it looks like that's what they had now.

A breakup.

* * *

 **So, Diana and Steve's relationship is on the rocks to the point of being extinguished. I'm sure some are happy. But he won't be gone forever, because I have plans for him. Because who doesn't love drama?**

 **Please review, fav and follow. And thanks to all those that have. I'm happy people enjoy the story!**

 **Next: What if.**


	9. Chapter 9

Life Unexpected

Chapter 9

* * *

 **Gotham Morning Madness**

The relationship between Steve and Diana became strained, yet at work they were nothing but professional.

Still, Diana desired that the two of them try and salvage their relationship, but Steve didn't even want to be in the same room as her, so couples counseling was an impossibility.

She could have become despondent by his refusal, curl up on the couch with a bowl of ice cream and start weeping. But she refused to do such a thing, she was a proud woman and was the one that wanted to be on a break.

She respected Steve's decision and he did the same. Their relationship at work was extremely awkward but they kept their professionalism. They had to or one of them would lose their job.

The Grecian woman held a manila folder in her hands, Maria, Elissa's case worker had recently faxed over her child's file to her and Bruce in the hopes that they could get a better understanding of their daughter.

She didn't get a chance to look at the file last night, so she brought it to work with her, with the hopes of getting a glimpse of what Elissa was like before she was reunited with her parents'.

The woman had already gotten a sense of what Elissa's rough life was like when the two had an in-depth discussion about it some time ago.

She sat a table in the waiting area of the station, Etta joined her, having been called over by her friend. She wanted to share it with her best friend as well as having an unbiased opinion.

Diana looked through Elissa's medical records, "Strep throat," she muttered reading along. She turned the page and saw a smiling Elissa at age six. The photograph brought a warm smile to the raven-haired woman's lips, she was glad that Elissa had something to smile about at that age, happy that everything in her young life wasn't terrible.

She showed Etta the photo, provoking a gleeful squeal, "Oh, Diana she's adorable," the blonde gushed.

Steve just happened to be walking by when he heard Etta squeal. He glanced at the women, meeting Diana's blue eyes, only to immediately turn away and continue on his way.

A pang of sadness went through her, but swiftly brushed it aside and returned to the file.

"Ventricular septal defect?" Diana read the file.

"What's that?" Etta asked, putting the photo down.

"It's something Elissa had when she was a baby," the woman answered, eyes buried in the file. "It's a small hole in the heart. She had to have multiple surgeries to have it fixed," Diana elaborated.

"Poor thing," Etta couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the teenager.

"Aw," Diana gushed as she plucked out a Thanksgiving turkey hand from the file. The hand was so tiny, she could only speculate it was made when Elissa was little.

Immediately, she shared it with the blonde, who gushed at how cute it was. With its googly eyes, and multi-colored feathers made from her young fingers, a mundane piece of artwork from most elementary schools, yet greatly adorable to the women.

 **Wayne Enterprises**

Within Bruce's office he too was examining Elissa's case file, faxed over by Marie. He was positive Diana was doing the same thing.

Their relationship had improved recently and have recently been spending time together with Elissa as a family. He found it all… foreign to him.

It's been a long time since he had a family. Not since that night all those years ago.

Silently, he looked through the file, noticing pictures of his daughter when she was little. Perhaps it was the proud father in him, but she looked positively adorable at that age.

He noticed her medical records, nothing stood out to him aside from the heart condition she had as a baby.

Everything was fine, until he came across some of her school art projects. It made him feel depressed. He shouldn't be seeing these projects now; he should have seen them when she had made them years ago.

Depression and self-loathing intensified once he came across a letter to Santa Claus.

The letter was aged and wrinkled. The letter was most likely around the time she was in the youth center.

She wrote to Santa, stating that some kids wanted toys or art supplies or clothes. But all she wanted was a mom and a dad. She talked about how good she was that year and just wanted a family that wanted her and liked. She even promised she would never ask for anything again.

A lump formed in his throat that almost suffocated him. He shut the file, unable to look through it any further. He managed to swallow the lump; his heart ached almost to the point of tears.

He shut his eyes, his head bowed, "I'm sorry," he whispered at all the suffering his daughter had gone through because of him. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

 **Diana's House**

Since Diana's relationship with Steve fell apart, Bruce spent a decent amount of time at the Greek woman's place. All under the idea of spending time together with Elissa.

Both desired to give her as much as a normal childhood as they could, regardless of how much time she had left as a child.

She was growing up, in four short years she would be in college, so they made the most of it and swore they would never leave her side again.

The three of them had fun together. Playing all sorts of games together, such as board games like Monopoly, or card games such as Poker and Blackjack, Elissa surprised both adults that she was very good at the latter.

Good thing they didn't play with any money.

Other times they watched movies together, Dick sometimes joined them when it was movie night. Bruce wanted to make sure Dick was included, wanting to make sure Elissa and Dick got along.

That night, however, was game night.

"Twenty-one!" Elissa proudly exclaimed, slapping the cards on the dining room table.

Bruce dumped his cards on the table in resignation, huffing.

Diana doing the same but in a much more dignified manner.

"Next time I'm shuffling," Bruce fumed, having lost a third time in a row against his daughter.

A boisterous laugh erupted from the teenager as she gathered the cards and handing them to the man. "See if it helps," she challenged.

Amused, Diana silently observed taking a sip of her tea. It was a pleasant feeling watching the two banter together. Bruce made it so easy to bond with their daughter. Diana tried and Elissa never showed any resistance to spending time together. But aside from shopping, watching movies and other activities it merely seemed that Bruce had an easier time with the teenager than she.

Silently shooting daggers at the teenager, Bruce shuffled the cards and then dealt, the way he was acting made Elissa laugh at his antics, which slowly brought a smile to the man's face.

Now that everyone had their cards, Diana went first. Asking for another card, she contemplated her next move. Her brow scrunched up in concentration, a long silence formed putting both father and daughter on edge. Eventually, Diana chose to stay after a hard minute, evaporating the tense around the table.

Bruce looked to Elissa next, "Hit me," she requested another card. Bruce gave her one, her eyebrows scrunched up in concentration. It was a long while before Elissa said anything else. "I'll stay."

Bruce glanced at his cards next, seeing he could use another card, he drew one. He chose to stay at that.

The family glanced at one another suspiciously, exchanging looks with one another like they were in a high stacks game.

Diana started off, "Nineteen," she announced.

"Twenty," Elissa announced with victory in her voice.

Scowling, Bruce tossed his cards, "Eighteen," he grumbled.

Elissa shot her arms up in the air," Yes!" she cheered for herself, proud of, yet again another victory for the night.

"Bah," Bruce slammed the deck of cards onto the table.

The Grecian woman giggled at the billionaire's behavior, greatly amused by him, as was Elissa.

"'Nother round?" the foster child proposed, exhilarated by her winning streak.

"One more," Diana answered before Bruce could decline. The man shot an annoyed look towards Diana, who merely smiled back at his unfortunate losing streak.

"Diana's turn to shuffle and deal," Elissa announced getting up from her chair, walking to the kitchen for something to drink.

Padding her way to the refrigerator, her thoughts swirled with this family time both her parents were holding for her. It made her insides tingle at their effort. She always wanted what this was and now that she has it, she couldn't even consider losing it.

She… liked them. Her wish was granted, but it's taken so long for her to have this, the idea had lost some of its sparkle.

But she still cherished what they were trying to do for her.

Bruce pouted in his seat as Diana shuffled the cards, her eyes never leaving his form. She was very much entertained by his antics this evening. She didn't know he was capable of such behavior.

Although, since he was the only one that hadn't won a single game this evening probably contributed to his behavior.

A small smile tugged at her lips; she closed her eyes turning away from the man. She dealt out the cards then set the deck on the table in front of her awaiting Elissa's return.

Antsy, Bruce checked his cards but didn't show any emotion concerning what he's got.

Suddenly, something caught Diana's eyes. She noticed the callouses on Bruce's hands. The roughness, the scraps.

Unwittingly, she reached over placing her gentle hand atop of his. The appendage flinched under the woman's, a confused expression appeared on Bruce's face as he glanced to Diana, a curious brow raised.

However, the woman didn't meet his gaze, her eyes focused on the hand. Eventually, Diana found her voice, "I never noticed how rough your hands were," she told him softly. "Like a boxer's," she couldn't help but comment to herself.

She felt the roughness of his skin, his calloused knuckles scrapped her smooth palm.

Instinctively, he pulled his hand away, just as Elissa joined them, soda in hand. Her eyes witnessed the scene between her parents.

The fact that they were getting along brought a relieved smile to her face.

Bruce on the other hand didn't like it. Not that Bruce found Diana repulsive, quite the opposite actually, but seeing as how the woman was just recently on the market again, the billionaire found it distasteful to make a move on her.

Besides, he wasn't sure they had a future anymore. A lot of time had passed between them and Bruce had a lot going on. He had buried his feelings for Diana years ago to the point of decay.

He thought it best not to bring up old memories.

* * *

 **Wayne Enterprises**

Bruce typed on his desktop as he went over reports Lucius sent over. Elissa's file secured in his briefcase, so focused on his work he didn't hear the phone until the third or fourth ring.

Pausing his work, he picked up and answered, "Bruce Wayne?"

"Hello, this is Gotham City High School calling. Are you the legal guardian of Elissa Prince?" the woman's voice inquired.

His heart sank to his shoes, "I am," he answered, concern filling up inside.

"This is the principal; I have Elissa in my office. For fighting on school grounds," the principal explained, her voice coated in disappointment.

"Fighting? Who?" he pressed.

"Another girl," the principal answered. "It will be best if you came to school so we could discuss this in person."

"Right now?" the businessman was mildly antsy staring back at his computer.

"It would be best, sir," the principal replied sounding agitated by Bruce's reluctance.

Sighing, "I'll be right there," Bruce hung up, gathering his belongings. He left his office, informing his secretary that he'll be out for a while.

He left a message for Lucius if he was wondering where he was going.

* * *

 **Gotham City High School**

Bruce entered the school, briefcase in hand, he was directed to the main office by an employee. Once he entered the office, he saw Elissa sitting in a chair with a scowl on her face. Another girl sharing the same scowl sat a good distance apart.

"Elissa?" Bruce called, approaching her.

Elissa jolted up as soon as he called her name, "Bruce," she said back standing up.

Not even the least bit happy with getting a call like this, Bruce spoke to her, "What happened?" he said very disappointed that she was fighting at school.

She visibly gulped at his tone, "I… I uh, got into a fight," she confessed.

"I got that part."

Ashamed, she lowered her gaze to the floor, finding her shoes much more interesting.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you," his tone completely authoritative.

Her head shot up, looking him in the eyes, although that was difficult. She never seen him this disappointed-this angry with her.

"Mr. Wayne," she principal greeted the billionaire, exiting her office. "Glad you could come on such short notice," she commended. She gestured for the two to enter her office.

Absently, forgetting his briefcase on Elissa's chair, the latch to the briefcase broken, Elissa's file slightly revealed.

Bruce and Elissa sat in front of the principal; the teenager ashamed enough to display remorse for her actions.

"Now, Mr. Wayne, this is the first time Elissa has been called to my office and I am aware of her _history,"_ the woman playing the part of the stereotypical principal, old and old fashioned.

Elissa's fine eyebrows twitched at the unintentional remark, yet she held her tongue, not wanting to be in more trouble than she already was.

Bruce was more concerned about the incident in question. "What happened? I was told my daughter was in a fight at school?"

The old woman nodded, "She was indeed. Seeing as how it was her first offense, I will not be punishing her too harshly," she assured.

Elissa breathe a sigh of relief.

"Although," the principal started up again.

Maybe she spoke too soon.

"She will still be punished," the old woman glared at the teenager, who lowered her head under the look.

"Of course," the billionaire agreed. "What will be her punishment?"

"In school suspension. She'll be in the library until three o'clock for the rest of the week. I'll have her teachers give her the assignments she will be preoccupied with in the library," she explained, meting out the girl's punishment.

The Wayne heir sulked in her chair but remained silent, knowing both adults would reprimand her sharply if she voiced the slightest protest.

"Completely acceptable," Bruce agreed with the principal of the school, this kind of behavior was unacceptable at a high school. Hopefully, Elissa will be deterred from doing this again.

The subject of the meeting stared out of the corner of her eye, finding the decaying wall far more fascinating.

"What caused this?" Bruce probed. "Elissa's not the type to get violent," he described.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Elissa resurfaced into the conversation, eyes bulging out of her skull.

Pursing her lips, the principal responded, "Another girl was taunting her, and Elissa obviously wasn't taught to ignore hurtful comments," the woman prickled both across her desk.

Bruce bit down on his retort, "Well, I'll be certain to discuss with her the necessity of controlling her emotions," he replied. "Thank you for taking it easy on Elissa," he appreciated her leniency.

The principal nodded, accepting his appreciation.

He stood up with Elissa following suit. A pointed look from Bruce got the young lady in gear. She stiffened, "Thank you for going easy on me. I won't do it again. And I'm sorry," she apologized to the principal

The old woman doubted she meant any word of it, but years of being principal reminded her to pick her battles with teenagers.

"You're welcome," she rose from her seat and walked the two out.

Bruce paused outside the door and picked up his briefcase, absently losing track of it.

Father and daughter left the school oblivious of what the other girl was planning for the teenaged heir of the Wayne family.

The car doors to Bruce car slammed shut, neither saying a word to one another. The tension was so thick it was stifling. The dark-haired man stared out the windshield, his expression stoic.

Elissa sank back into the chair and tried to go even further. Her behavior at school truly appalled her. Ashamed, she couldn't even look the man in the eye. Sure, she could have done something other than what she did, but the other girl had it coming.

"Elissa," Bruce's stern yet chirper voice vanished, turning into something rougher. She flinched at the sound of her own name. Hesitantly, she turned her head to face the man.

"Yes?" she was sheepish.

"Explain."

She gulped, "Uh, well," she stammered to answer, panicked.

"I'm waiting," he was stern, but it was clear his patience with her was waning.

Not wanting him to be angry with her any further she began to explain what had happened, "Well, this girl, Ashley, has been messing with me since I got to school. Even more when the papers came out and told the world I'm in foster care and I'm your kid," her tone reflected uneasiness.

As she was speaking the dark-haired man wondered why this was the first time learning about this.

"I ignored her at first," she defended herself, "but then she started messing with me. Calling me names and all that," her throat felt tight, as all the things that nasty girl called her came to the surface. "I tried to," she repeated making it clear she's not a violent person. "I just couldn't stand it anymore and I lashed out at her," she admitted, appearing extremely guilty.

Her young eyes welled up with tears, but she refused to let them fall, not in front of Bruce. She turned her head away from him, sniffling quietly.

Sympathy covered the man's face, he wished she didn't have to experience any of that. But it was part of life where bullies tormented you, but it's how you react to the confrontation that puts a stop to it.

He quietly gave her a moment to collect herself. Once she composed herself, he spoke to her, "I'm sorry, you had to go through that," he sympathized with her blight. "But you can't go around hitting people that make you angry," he explained to her calmly, reaching over to wipe away a stray tear.

His hypocrisy not lost on him.

He does the same thing every night.

She nodded her head, understanding where he was coming from, but she still didn't like it. It was just one of those things she had to accept and move on.

"Can you not tell Diana about this?" she beseeched of him.

From the panicked expression on her face, Diana's reaction to her suspension worried her more than his.

"I have to," he told her, who looked defeated.

Eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Why did you call me exactly?" he pressed, already having ideas of his own. Judging by her reaction he already knew.

"I see," he uttered more to himself. "I'm the fun parent and Diana's the one who won't let you do some of the things you want to do, yes?" he said succinctly.

The teenager slouched in her seat, depressed by the turn of events.

"Diana needs to know," it was a moment later he spoke again, "and then you will be punished as well," he promised the inevitable.

"I'm sorry," she uttered sadly as the car drove away.

* * *

 **Diana's House**

It went without saying that Diana was pissed finding out Elissa got into a fight at school, found out she's been suspended, and Elissa's was being bullied for so long without the slightest idea that it was going on.

Diana grounded her for two weeks, but part of her was proud she stood up for herself. Except, this was the wrong way to go about it.

The raven-haired woman thanked Bruce for meeting with the principal, only for the man to reply that it wasn't a problem.

The two discussed this bullying situation and Diana reassured Bruce she would get Elissa to discuss it with her.

He left soon after that, part of him wishing to stay and comfort Elissa but he felt that Diana had the better tools to approach the matter.

Diana wished he stayed a bit longer too, however, didn't broach the subject.

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

Three days later, Bruce slept in. Exhausting days and nights have left the man half dead. His blissful coma was interrupted by Alfred, who delivered his cell phone to him.

Through half shut eyes he managed to see they were from Dick. After rubbing his eyes awake to give the messages a prolonged glance.

 _B, you better prepare yourself_

 _What?_ He thought to himself. _What are you talking about?_

 _Elissa's file is all over the school. People are laughing at her. I think she ran to the nurse's office._

Her file?!

Wide awake now, he jumped out of bed and ran to his office pulling out his briefcase. Frantically, he dumped the content onto his desk. He desperately navigated through his files searching for Elissa's.

When he didn't find it, he repeated his search again and again until understanding and despair rooted itself deep inside him.

He lost her file; he abandoned his briefcase at the principal's office, that's where it must have been taken.

Angry at his incompetence, he bashed his fist into the desk, pushing it back slightly.

* * *

 **Diana's House**

That afternoon was one of the worst days of his life.

Diana had picked Elissa up from school following a frantic phone call and Bruce was the next call made.

Devastated by his foolish actions, the billionaire tried to apologize for his mistake.

But Elissa wouldn't have it, shooting off the couch, she screamed at him for his stupidity. "How could you do this?!" she bellowed angrily, rivers of tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Elissa," he tried to apologize, the situation the teenager was currently experiencing deeply distressing.

"Sorry?!" she repeated, tone rising in anger. "Why would you even have that?" she demanded fiery.

Diana chose to interject at that moment, "Maria thought it was the best way to understand you," Diana tried to deescalate the argument. It wasn't working apparently.

Elissa gave her mother a brief glance before her angry eyes fixed onto her father. Her indignation escalating.

"There's nothing wrong with what was in the file," the radio host reasoned. "They were from when you were a child, Elissa. Everyone makes art projects or writes letters to Santa Claus."

Stomping her foot, "It's pathetic!" she bellowed startling both adults. Hot tears continued to spill out," Do you have any idea how pathetic it was to ask Santa Claus for parents? Year after year asking for the one thing that almost every kid has?" a suffocating lump began to form in the teenager's throat.

"It's embarrassing!" she yelled at the man. "Every year, families would come to the youth center picking kids out behind a chain linked fence like they were animals in a pet store and yet no one chose me," she whimpered, sniffling quietly.

Both adults gazed at her with hurt and sympathy. How they hated themselves for all the traumas the young girl had faced.

Bruce reached for her attempting to comfort her, only for her to see him try and slapped his hand away.

Taking a step back from the man, "And now everyone knows how pathetic I am!" she exclaimed, her anger and unhappiness overwhelming her.

"I… I hate you," Elissa said to him, running upstairs to her room slamming the door shut.

"Elissa!" Diana called to her but was ignored.

Bruce stood there frozen; ' _I hate you'_ echoed inside his head. He felt hollow inside, it was one thing to be self-loathing for his lack of accountability when Elissa was baby. But to hear her say the words to his face hurt more than anything.

Even more than his parents' murder.

Empathetic, Diana tried to dissuade Bruce that Elissa meant any of it. "Bruce, she's upset right now. I'm sure she didn't mean it."

Her assurances fell on deaf ears, numbly nodding, "I'm gonna go," he muttered, crestfallen and hurt by the entire situation.

A situation created by him.

"Bruce…"

"I'll… call you later," he said softly, defeated.

* * *

 **Chinatown**

He shouldn't even be out. He's told Robin time and again, lack of focus could cost you your life. But he needed to go out and clear his head. Let the cold air beat across his exposed face as he swung from rooftop to rooftop. The time he was in freefall was serendipitous. Nothing mattered in that instance. Just him. The air. And gravity. It was relaxing.

His daughter's words resounded in his head with an overwhelming echo.

 _I hate you._

 _I hate you._

 _I hate you._

The words sliced his heart like a scalding hot knife. The bleeding coagulated and then oozed out again. His guilt all consuming.

He failed her. He screwed up and now she was suffering once more because of his incompetence.

He tried to ignore it for now, but the memory returned with a thunderous roar.

If this continued, he might go crazy. He needed to hit something. Anything.

Subsequently, an alarm blared into the night.

Just what Batman was looking for. Firing his grapple gun, he took off into the night air, in pursuit of the source of the alarm.

* * *

 **The Bank of Gotham**

"Move quickly," the disfigured man ordered.

"Got it, boss," his henchmen resounded together. Each carrying semi-automatic weapons, the bank's alarms blasting in the background.

Each henchman performed their assigned task, pilfering the bank's vault, surprisingly this was one of the few banks in the city that still had paper money in their vault.

The henchmen scampered from the vault to their escape vehicle, a garbage truck, dumping their cash into the back of the vehicle, that plugged one of the entrances to the bank, before darting back for more.

Meanwhile, Two-Face scanned the bank. They had two minutes left before they needed to escape. He had already blocked off two of the three escape routes from the bank.

The blockades extending the police's response by an extra two minutes, a decoy vehicle already waiting in the wings to cover his escape.

Everything was proceeding as planned, unless the Bat showed up.

Batman used an outside ventilation grate built into the bank's structure. He used his hands and feet to slow his descent until he came to a stop. He crawled until he peered through the floor grate's seeing hired henchmen run carrying semi-automatic weapons.

White eyes narrowed, he fired his grapple once again, shooting out of the grate and landing onto a gargoyle conveniently perched inside the bank, unnoticed by all.

He sat atop the gargoyle getting a better view of the criminal act. He counted seven henchman and Two-Face.

He thought he was locked up. Once again, another recipient of Gotham's revolving door policy.

His eyes zeroed in on Two-Face as he was in the manager's office disabling the deafening alarms.

"Time to go!" the scarred man exclaimed, lifting his weapon up to his shoulder.

Time to make a move. Using his grapple, he swung from one gargoyle to the next until he was perched above the vault door.

Seeing two henchmen isolated from the others taking their final pickings of the money, the vigilante dropped down silently, his ominous silhouette eclipsing the unsuspecting men.

Two large hands grasped their heads and slammed them together with a stomach-turning crack. Unfortunately, the attack wasn't quiet.

"What was that?!" one other henchman exclaimed, sprinting in the direction of the noise. "Larry and Ed are down!" the man alerted the others, discovering his two passed out friends, only for him to join his unconscious friends as a dark hand covered his mouth and nose, while the other pulled the weapon against his throat cutting off his air supply.

Darkness took him in seconds, unceremoniously falling to the marble floor. Batman left the unconscious man with a parting gift, his weapon's barrel was missing, the rest of the gun was left in pieces, effortlessly disassembled by the fabled vigilante.

"Over there!" the others gathered at the site of their fallen gang. One caught a glimpse of a black cape, flutter into the air, retreating from the area.

"It's the Bat!" another screeched in a high-pitched voice, firing his weapon into the air, hitting nothing.

The vigilante observed from the opposite direction, resting on a gargoyle.

"Stop shooting, idiot," one of the remaining henchmen told the discharging one, sounding irritated by the fool.

The cowering man stopped, offering a meek expression. The others shook their heads at the dumbass wasting bullets like that.

Two-Face, aloof to his hired men's plight, went back into the manager's office. Firing up the PA system, "You should have left us alone, old friend," the disfigured man's voice was gentle and smooth.

Batman curtly turned his head to his former friend's direction, clearly seeing the man speaking into a microphone, from atop of a gargoyle, the office having no ceiling.

"Stick together!" the seemingly in charge goon ordered the others. The four of them paired up and stuck back to back, ready for any surprises.

They started walking together patrolling the area about to make a turn behind a wall.

"Batman, you don't understand. The Bank of Gotham launders money for the mob. Or what's left of it," Dent said as an afterthought.

Suddenly, his voice turned coarse, "You remember the mob, right? The guys who burned half our face off because they couldn't get to you!"

The vigilante's jaw tightened at the mention of the past, but he ignored it. He had bank robbers to stop. He swung repeatedly between gargoyles, closer to the henchmen.

He pulled a smoke pellet from his belt, dropping it right in the middle of the henchmen, exploding as soon as it connected with the floor.

The henchmen started coughing inhaling the smoke, blindly and clumsily they tried to escape the dark cloud of smoke.

Once they stupidly put distance between them, Batman got to work. Dropping off the gargoyle, he used his cape to slow his descent landing in the middle of the henchmen. Effortlessly, he dispatched each henchman, taking their weapons before he rendered each one unconscious.

As soon as the henchmen were taken care off, he tensed sensing someone approaching. Suddenly, he turned and saw Two-Face smiling at him diabolically, well as best as he could considering he's missing a portion of his lips on his left side.

"Time to Die!"

All Batman saw was a flash of the gunshot and searing pain.

Blinding light greeted his eyes, moaning he shut them and turned away, rolling back in his bed.

"Come now, Master Bruce," Alfred chided. "You must get up or you will be late for school," he announced, pulling the curtains open further letting more sunlight into his bedroom.

 _School?_

That woke the billionaire up. He fumbled out of bed; his hair matted from sleep. His eyes soon adjusted to the light and that's where he got a better look of the other man.

His hair was darker, not at all like the gray he was usually sporting.

Curious, he looked down at himself, his body was leaner, lacking the muscle he had. His scars from years of training and battle gone.

He jumped out of bed in a panic, racing to a mirror in his bathroom, as gasp escaped his lips.

He looked like he did in high school.

"Come now, only a few more weeks until graduation," Alfred walked in trying to coax his charge into getting ready for school.

"Graduation?"

The butler nodded proudly, "Yes, now get ready, sir," he pushed him to move faster. He left him alone to get ready with the knowledge that he would.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself, confused by recent events.

Numbly, teenager Bruce prepared for school, silently mulling the turn of events. Last he remembered; he was an adult fighting someone.

No, that wasn't right.

He was up late looking at colleges.

No, he was at a bank, wasn't he?

If so, which bank?

He couldn't remember.

His memory was playing tricks with him. He detested his disorganized memory. The fact he couldn't remember anything jarred him.

Classes went on unimpressively. Bruce didn't even bother to pay attention, he was more interested in the trip he was planning to take as soon as graduation was over.

He sat on the bleachers of the football field staring out into space. He didn't know what he was supposed to be doing here but he felt like he should be at the bleachers.

Eventually, it became clear to him. He heard someone clear their throat clearly to garner his attention. He turned his head and saw the beautiful Diana, standing before him looking apprehensive.

She swallowed, trying to remove the lump in her throat.

"Bruce, I…" she attempted to summon the strength to tell him. He offered her a curious eyebrow, puzzled by her odd behavior.

Her jaw tensed as she found this moment the hardest thing she's ever had to do.

An odd sensation crept up Bruce's spine. He had the oddest feeling of déjà vu. But he did something different than whatever it was that he was doing now.

Impatient by her stalling, Bruce stood from his seat and started to walk away, leaving Diana dumbfounded.

He had much better things to do than wait for some silly girl to stammer until the end of the day.

"I'm pregnant!" she shouted to him; her face scrunched up tightly, just blurting it out.

The dark-haired teen's eyes bulged out of its sockets. What did she just say?

Abruptly, he turned to her and saw tears in her eyes, the sight striking his heart painfully. Slowly, he approached her and held her closely, she offered no resistance. She needed comfort from him in this moment.

It was all out there now.

Now what do they do next?

That afternoon the young expectant couple spent hours discussing their options. Diana refused abortion, to which Bruce tensed at the notion.

He too refused to abort their child.

Although, the appearance of this child would upset both their future's. Bruce had plans to start his journey to… do something.

He couldn't remember. His memory was all fuzzy since this morning.

And Diana, was here studying abroad with a green card.

In a few years, she would have to return home. And her child would stay in America without her or she would take the child with her.

The faint memory of home sent a cold shiver down the expectant mothers' spine. How would her mother react?

Bruce said something that surprisingly eased her anxieties.

"We'll figure it out," he spoke so softly that made her stomach tingle or was that just morning sickness?

Whatever.

He held her so tightly, as if he thought she would disappear right in front of him.

And so, they decided to keep the baby. Both fully prepared to make some sacrifices for their baby.

They told Alfred, needless to say the man wasn't thrilled at first of Bruce's carelessness, but over time he warmed up to the idea of another Wayne running through the old house.

Thankfully, Diana didn't start showing until after graduation, so she still got to walk to receive her diploma.

Bruce managed to graduate with subpar grades, a poor comparison to Diana's valedictorian achievements.

Diana planned on going to Gotham University, interested in the school's archelogy department.

Bruce was going to the same school, majoring in business.

Curious, Alfred inquired on the trip the young man was intending on going once he graduated.

To which Bruce responded with, "Trip?" finding the older man's inquiry to be the first he's heard of it.

Surprised by Bruce's reaction, Alfred quickly discarded it as a matter of the young man to merely growing up.

Diana, reluctantly, moved into Wayne Manor, upon Bruce's request that Diana should be in the same place as him, preparing for the baby's arrival.

Displeased by the forcefulness of the rich boy, Diana didn't speak to him for a week. Instead she focused on preparing herself for classes.

Her first few semesters were strenuous considering her condition. But her stubbornness aided her to push forward. She even went into labor during her final exam. Thankfully, she got one of the highest grades on the exam and ran out of the room with Bruce getting her to the hospital in time.

Thirteen hours later, Diana gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, however her perfect girl had a heart defect.

Thankfully, Bruce used his influence to get some of the best doctors to treat his baby girl and correct it.

They named her Elissa.

Elissa Wayne.

They brought her home, loving and raising her with all their hearts. There were hardships, of course, between juggling school and a baby at home.

There were times the new parents had asked Alfred to babysit so they could take tests. Other times, Bruce stayed home and watched Elissa while Diana finished up.

Bruce even took a semester off devoting his time to Elissa, since Diana had started an internship at Gotham Museum of Natural History.

The young father had some hiccups caring for Elissa all but his lonesome, while Diana followed her dreams.

But Bruce had a dream of his own. A safer Gotham. For his daughter, who looked at him with trusting and innocent eyes.

She brought a smile out of him, pressing a kiss to her forehead, he swore to protect her with all that he was.

Time moved forward and Bruce and Diana felt the attraction between them reignite. They started dating simultaneously juggling school and parenthood.

Not long after Elissa turned three, Bruce proposed to Diana. To which she excitedly accepted. They were married that spring.

Diana finished school and completed her internship, with plans to get her bachelor's degree.

Bruce finished business school and succeeded in taking over his family's company, with the idea to use Wayne Enterprises and its' influence in the effort to steer crime and corruption away from Gotham City.

To which he succeeded, miraculously managing to root out corruption with a lone decent cop in the GCPD, Captain James Gordon, corruption in city hall was eradicated, crime was at an all-time low.

However, the scum of the city had to go someplace.

Crime Alley seemed like the perfect place to send them all, instead of overcrowding an already packed Blackgate Prison.

Thus, Blackgate City was created, an area of the city was walled off from the rest of the city. Keeping the malcontent at bay. It's mighty walls structurally sound to keep the unsavory rabble away from the good citizens of Gotham. Its residents were offered money to relocate or aided in finding better dwellings.

Bruce Wayne pioneered the whole project, some called it inhumane, while Bruce called it an extreme measure that was a necessity to the preservation of the good law-abiding citizens.

Gordon wasn't happy about Blackgate City, finding it afront to civil rights. That was were he and Bruce parted ways, unable to go along with it.

Saddened by Gordon's departure but still devoted to his dream, Bruce persevered. For seven years, Blackgate Prison stood as the final stop for the criminal scum of the city.

Its strong walls stood tall and unwavering.

Bruce was assured the walls wouldn't fall easily. That thought alone was enough to bring Bruce peace of mind.

All that was left was to enjoy it.

Bruce awoke from a pleasant slumber, awakened by the fresh rays of the morning sun. Groaning he turned over burying his face into the gentle wavy dark locks of his wife.

"Bruce?" the Greek woman groaned by her husband's movements, wakefulness interrupting her comfortable sleep.

Seeing that Diana was awake, Bruce pressed languid kisses to her nape, bringing out from her pleasant moans.

Struggling against tiredness and what her husband was starting to bring out in her, Diana reluctantly stopped him, "Bruce, I have to get up for work," she chided lightly, slowing losing the battle with him.

Smiling against her skin, the billionaire counter, "But don't you want to?"

She grunted against her pillow, she did want to go further, but she had things to do, they both did. Reluctantly, she reached behind her clutching his head in her hand. Lightly, she pushed him away from her neck and turned over to face him.

She was greeted with the sight of her husband's messy bedhead, the state his hair was in almost made her laugh.

He smiled at her pressing a kiss to her lips. She offered no resistance at the beginning, but eventually she broke the kiss.

She offered him an apologetic smile, "That will have to hold you," she said softly.

He shrugged, "I guess," he grumbled.

She laughed, amused by his reaction.

His slightly sour disposition changed into one of exuberance. His expression brought a puzzled expression to form on the woman's face.

"What?"

"I was wondering when you wanted to have another one?" he answered her with excited eagerness.

The raven-haired woman was quick to understand his meaning. Truthfully, the idea of having another child made her nervous.

They had been discussing the matter for the last few years. As Elissa got older, they wondered if perhaps she could use another sibling.

They sort of got their wish, when Elissa was eight, they took her to a traveling circus in Gotham County. She was so excited to go, she was almost hyperactive. It was there they met Dick Grayson.

A young boy around Elissa's age that was part of an aerial act for Haly's Circus. A mob boss demanding protection money sabotaged the acrobat's during their act, resulting in the deaths of the young acrobat's parents'.

Diana swiftly shielded her young daughter from witnessing the grisly scene, Bruce was frozen in place as long forgotten memories of years ago exploded to the surface.

Sympathetic to the young boy's fate, he took him in and gave him a home. Everyone warmed up to Dick quickly, even Elissa, who tried to make friends with him.

Dick, on the other hand, pulled away, hiding in a shell to protect himself.

That was at the beginning but over time he came out of his shell, expressing his outgoing personality.

They were his family. And he was theirs.

She gave him a sympathetic look, "Bruce," she began carefully. "I've spent the last fifteen years being a mom and being a curator. And while I, adore being a mother I want to focus on my career," she put as carefully as she could.

It wasn't what Bruce wanted to hear. He was downright disappointed by Diana's refusal, but while he wasn't happy about her not wanting another child, he respected her wish and won't bring it up again.

Sensing his disheartened state, she gently caressed his rugged cheek, "I'm not saying no indefinitely. I'm saying not right now," she softly explained, hoping he understand, offering a glimmer of hope for the future.

His lip twitched upward; her assurance brought confidence in their future.

She smiled back, getting out of bed. "Come on," she ushered him out of bed.

The Wayne family convened at the dining room table. The patriarch and matriarch sat eating their breakfast followed by their children.

Dick and Elissa dressed in their Gotham Academy uniforms.

"Morning," their fifteen-year-old daughter greeted them, digging into her breakfast of waffles. Dick repeated the same to the couple but with a little more enthusiasm, apparently Elissa wasn't a morning person.

"Good morning," Diana reciprocated to her children, while Bruce busied himself with a cup of coffee.

"Master Bruce," Alfred joined the family table, same man perked up from the morning paper. "I am inclined to remind you about the reception at the manor tonight regarding Blackgate City's Eighth Anniversary," the butler reminded everyone at the table.

"Oh! I completely forgot about it," Diana exclaimed, flabbergasted as the reception had slipped her mind entirely.

Her husband had forgotten about it as well.

"Aw, do we have to go?" Elissa bemoaned in teenaged angst.

A comforting look was sent her way, "It will only be a couple of hours and they you can go upstairs and to whatever you want," Diana promised her.

Her promise vaguely made her daughter perk up, still annoyed she had to have a bunch of strangers in their house.

"Fine," she grumbled, finishing her breakfast.

Once the children finished eating, they packed up their school bags and followed Alfred to the car, he would be taking them to school.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad," Elissa cheerfully waved goodbye to her parents with Dick repeating the same only calling them Bruce and Diana.

Soon everyone went about their day, Alfred took the children to school and Bruce gave his wife a lift to work at the Gotham Museum of Natural History.

Her job as curator of Ancient Greek culture kept her busy.

With a kiss goodbye, Diana went to work, while Bruce went to Wayne Enterprises to go about his business.

Every one of the Wayne family's day was uneventful. It was just an ordinary day like any other. School was informative and boring to the children. Alfred cleaned the house, did some shopping and picked the children up from school all while he decorated for the reception.

The caterers were coming in droves while the butler hired a staff to work the reception.

Bruce closed a new business deal that would bring in more jobs to the city and make more money for other initiatives for the improvement of Gotham City.

Diana gave a few tours for a few classes on school trips. Once she had completed those, she did a little work on her new thesis.

Bruce picked her up around six o'clock, returning home almost an hour later. They were in a little rush to prepare for the reception, but they made it in time for the first couple of guests to arrive.

Eventually, the ballroom of the estate was packed with almost every influential figure in the city.

Diana was wearing a beautiful black gown that kissed the floor, her arms were bare.

Elissa wore a lovely purple dress that covered her shoulders with a transparent lighter shade of lavender. A fake smile on her face, hiding her displeasure of having to attend the party tonight.

Bruce and Dick were decked out in tuxedos.

The party was in full swing after an hour. When Bruce was about to deliver a toast, commemorating the anniversary of Blackgate City and all the benefits it delivered to the people of Gotham.

Suddenly, a mighty and deafening rumble resounded the city. Even on the outskirts of the city, people within the estate stumbled from the earthquake. Others fell to the marble floor, some held onto the walls to steady themselves.

Bruce stumbled to the windows to discover what was happening. What he saw left him frozen in place. A fiery explosion destroyed the walls of Blackgate City. Its concrete and impenetrable walls crushed the surrounding land.

His mouth parted as years of work, collapsed in a matter of moments.

If things weren't bad enough, he heard gunshots erupt inside his home. He whipped his head in the direction of the shots and saw a gang of criminals had breached the security of the manor.

With crazed looks they fired their guns, hitting multiple guests, killing them instantly, while others suffered slowly as they bleed to death gargling on their own blood.

Fearful for her family, Diana grabbed her children and dragged them out of the ballroom with her through the south exit. "Quickly!" she beseeched the children to run faster.

Fearfully, they obediently followed her without any retort.

"Diana!" Bruce yelled to her, reaching her quickly, after he fought his way through his stunned state when the walls fell and through the crowd to rendezvous with his family.

"Get to the panic room! I'll be right behind you," he directed her. While she would have implored him to come with them, she knew she had to protect the kids. As well as Bruce would never leave Alfred behind.

The dark-haired man broke from his family and raced back to the ballroom to find the closest thing he had to a father.

"Alfred!" he shouted as he laid eyes on the older man narrowly making his way out of the ballroom, clumsily dodging gunfire.

Wayne Manor was a symphony of death and gunfire as screams echoed throughout the halls.

Just as Bruce reached the other man, the night turned into a nightmare. Bullets flew tearing through both men.

Searing pain surged through him as both men fell to the floor. Crimson leaked from their wounds. His eyes were blurry as his body burned and felt heavy. Weakly, he turned his head to Alfred inches from him, moving his head was a struggle. All hope faded from the billionaire as he saw his friend's lifeless body lay in front of him.

"Alfred," he whispered in horror, his brain struggling to register the fact.

"Yo, I tagged the rich boy!" one of the gunmen exclaimed, pride in his voice.

Survival instincts taking over, Bruce stumbled to his feet as he tried to run, but the pain in his side impeded his movements.

A few gunmen taunted him as he escaped them, saying that he could run but couldn't hide. His blood leaving plenty of breadcrumbs to follow.

He pressed his hand into his wounds, stemming the bleeding, a hiss escaping him as contact was made.

Putting some distance between him and the intruders, he somehow ended up in his fathers' study.

His legs felt like weights as he collapsed to the floor with a grunt.

Blood loss sapping his strength. Weakly, he rolled over coming face to face with a bust of his father. An immaterial thought crossed his mind as he remembered he hasn't been in this room in over a decade.

Whimsy, seemed to take him, perhaps due to blood loss or that fact that the inevitability that death was upon him and slowly sinking its claws into him.

He started to talk to the bust of his father, "Father, I've failed," he admitted. "I tried to make your death mean something. So, no one ever had to live with the tragedy that happened to our family," he stated, his eyes growing heavy as his blood loss increased.

"Alfred's gone," his voice was hollow, as if that fact still didn't seem real. "I don't even know if Diana and the kids are okay. It's all my fault," he berated himself.

"I've failed."

Swallowing his suddenly parched mouth, "Tell me father, how did it all go so wrong!" he demanded, his voice rising as frustration and anger grew.

"What could I have done differently?"

Like an omen, his answer came with a crash through the window and a screech. Shards of glass danced into the room.

Wonderous eyes locked on to the object that exploded through the window, a wounded bat landed atop the bust of Thomas Wayne.

Red eyes stared through the man, as its blood leaked from its body, dripping along the statue.

Mystified by the creature, Bruce had his answer.

A weak expression transformed into one of determination and strength. "Yes, Father," he said, eyes locked onto the bats'.

"I shall become a bat," he vowed.

"SSSKKKKKRRRRRIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

His eyes slammed open as he found himself in the batcave's infirmary. His face was drenched in sweat, his upper body felt numb.

Lethargic, he glanced downward inspecting his body. He saw that the upper portion of his suit was missing, his left pectoral and the surrounding area dressed in gaze and bandages.

He stiffly tried to sit up, only for Alfred to suddenly appear at his side. "Easy, Master Bruce," the older man advised, lightly pressing him back down.

"Alfred?" Bruce uttered, the anesthesia clouding his mind.

"I am here, sir," the man responded gently easing him.

"What… happened?" he struggled to say.

"You were shot, sir. Master Dick managed to arrive at the scene just in time. It was Mister Dent who shot you," he explained what had transpired. "It appears he used armor piercing rounds, judging by the state your suit was in," he speculated.

The dark-haired man was silent, dissecting the information the older man had offered.

Draping a blanket over the wounded man, "You should thank Master Dick when you get a chance," he commented.

"What about Two-Face?" Bruce ignored the man's comment.

"Regretfully, he managed to escape," Alfred answered. "The young man could only save you."

"Get some rest, sir," he recommended, dimming the lights in the infirmary.

"Hmm," the billionaire grunted, as fatigue overcame him and returned to slumber.

* * *

 **Next: Evaluation.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows!**

 **Remember to review, fav and follow!**


	10. Chapter 10

Life Unexpected

Chapter 10

* * *

There were two things Bruce realized following his hallucination fueled dream.

One: he's gotten shot way too many times in recent weeks.

And two: He's still in love with Diana.

While his feverish what if scenario for the road not taken was nice, he's come to the evitable conclusion that Batman was the best path to take in eradicating crime in Gotham.

Two-Face was still out there. Having escaped from the Bank of Gotham with the cash. While Robin chose to save his mentor, rather than stop the former DA. He should thank the boy for saving his life, but he remained silent, having considered that the boy didn't need such encouragement. The billionaire had taught him enough to realize the futility of such sentiments.

Once he's healed up, he and Robin will track him down. No one was safe with Dent running around.

For now, under Alfred's explicit orders, he's under house arrest until further notice. And if Bruce thought he could sneak out and get back to work before he was fully recovered, Alfred had incredible sedatives waiting in the wings for the eventuality of Bruce disobeying medical instructions.

The billionaire's last conversation with his daughter still stung, but some time apart could do everyone some good.

Let her calm down, hopefully the whole thing at school will blow over and Elissa will forget all about it.

Strange, he's never been an optimist.

Perhaps, Elissa's presence in his life was changing his sense of the world.

So, Bruce decided to let the matter sit for a few weeks, giving him plenty of time to recover from his wounds.

Eventually, Alfred gave the dark-haired man permission to move about, to say Bruce abused his freedom was an understatement.

He pushed his body to the limits performing his physical therapy. He pushed so hard that he almost wound up back in a hospital bed.

Cursing his human limitations, he begrudgingly slowed down.

Finally, once he was fully recovered, he did what he usually did.

He went back to work.

His cover story explaining his absence was a flat tire that caused his favorite Ferrari to crash, injuring himself in the process.

To sell it, Dick crashed said car, tears in his eyes as he mourned the destruction of such an incredible piece of machinery. Dick had been pestering Bruce to let him take it for a spin the minute he got his driver's license.

Bruce had dragged his feet on the matter. And now, Dick will never get the chance.

They played it as nothing too serious, but he would be incapacitated for an extended period of time.

The paparazzi speculated Bruce Wayne, the party boy, was driving drunk and crashed his car.

Diana had heard of Bruce's 'crash' and called the minute she heard.

Alfred had answered and gave her the roundabout of excuses, stating Bruce was fine and was recovering nicely. His injuries weren't too serious, but it was best if he remained isolated from the populace.

The woman shakily accepted the butler's assurances and told him Elissa felt terrible about how things were left between her and her father.

Alfred responded that Bruce would make a full recovery and was moving around.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard Bruce was doing well.

They ended the call and promised to call to check in at another time.

It wasn't long after that phone call, that Bruce was fully recovered. He returned to the streets with a vengeance.

Two-Face had been busy while Bruce was indisposed, hitting the banks all over the city. He had accumulated 2.2 million dollars so far.

The police put up a valiant effort in trying to thwart the disfigured man, but he seemed one step ahead of them at every turn.

It wasn't difficult to deduce that Two-Face had an inside man.

Ten minutes of work showed that only one police officer had an offshore bank account.

A visit from Batman had loosened the tongue on the dirty cop's lips.

Dent was planning on hitting Gotham Merchant's Bank in a few days, he wouldn't be successful.

Dent was tracked to a warehouse that doubled as a boat shack. A few nights of surveillance had uncovered all his plans.

Robin had snuck into the warehouse and switched out their ammunition for dummy glue rounds, jamming their weapons as soon as they pull the trigger.

On the night of the heist, Two-Face's plan went off without a hitch, he was a little suspicious that the guards at the bank were unaccounted for.

He chalked it all up to the bank being overconfident in their security system. A man on the inside gave the gangster the means to bypass security. Those banker parasites have plenty of money already, so what if they lose some more.

Explosive charges blew the locking mechanisms to the bank vault. Two of the former DA's men open the vault, it's been a cake walk so far.

What happened next left Two-Face and his crew speechless.

Inside the vault, Batman sat on top of a mountain of cash bills, legs crossed and his chin in his hands.

A smirk formed on the vigilante's face, "Hello, Harvey," he greeted his former friend. "You're late. I was expecting you two minutes ago," he bluntly commented.

Gawking at the dark clad man, before Two-Face regained his senses, "Kill him!" he bellowed, pulling his weapon out.

A batarang painfully disarmed the former DA, a cry on his lips.

Clutching his injured hand, his eyes expressed anger and hate at the man. His crew aimed and fired their weapons, expecting to finally kill the Bat.

Unexpectedly, to them at least, a pink gooey discharge erupted from their weapons as soon as they pulled the trigger.

"What the hell?!"

They stumbled as their guns were now useless to them.

Playing to his fixation with duality, Two-Face pulled out his spare weapon, "Always have a backup!" he exclaimed smugly, drawing on Batman.

However, Batman's been training. Rebuilding his strength. His speed. A swift high kick shot out smashed into the gangster's jaw, tumbling backwards into an unconscious heap.

"Boss!" one his Two-Face's henchmen cried witnessing their boss be taken down easily.

Before any of the goons could make a move, backup arrived.

"Someone having a party. Where's my invite?!" Robin exclaimed jovially as he performed a double somersault, the soles of his boots smashing into two of the henchmen's faces.

Batman soared in, pulverizing the remainder.

They left Two-Face and his gang hanging from an adjacent rooftop. Not too high that the police can't get them without ease, but not too high that they could free themselves and escape prosecution.

Thwarting Harvey was just what Batman needed to get back on his feet after a long impromptu hiatus. The satisfaction rejuvenated him, spurring him into action as if he had never been wounded at all.

After apprehending Dent, the rest of the night was profoundly productive. Five attempted robberies, three muggings, attempted murder all stopped by Batman and Robin.

It was just what they needed after some time away.

Although, their productive night didn't stop Robin from keeping a cautious eye on his partner. His mentor had just recovered from gunshot wounds that pierced their protective suits, the fact that Batman's suit absorbed most of the damage was nothing short of a miracle.

He was worried that Batman wasn't ready to be back in the field. But the older man's the boss, his rules. So, they went on patrol and he had to admit, he was wrong. Batman came back better than ever before.

With Dent locked up, Bruce had one thing left to do.

* * *

 **Diana's House**

Diana was lounging in her dining room reading a magazine, her mind distracted. Worry for Bruce had plagued her mind for weeks. But, her focus remained on her daughter, whom was facing brutal teasing from her schoolmates.

With Alfred playing intermediary, Diana had learned Bruce was doing well. In truth, the woman hadn't even spoken to Bruce since Elissa yelled at him weeks ago.

Elation overwhelmed her as she heard he was better.

Now her concerns focused on Elissa. The girl had been beside herself with guilt when she heard of Bruce's accident. Terrified that her last words to her father were 'I hate you' made the teenager sickened with herself.

The poor thing was frightened that she would never have a chance to talk to her father again. Her depression hung over her like a dreadful halo, even as she dealt with school teasing and work, her friendly personality reverted to her introvert self.

Diana prayed that her daughter would soon recover from all this. All the progress her daughter had made was now receding. The woman was worried that Elissa would start pulling away from her next if things didn't change soon.

Suddenly, her doorbell rang out, interrupting Diana's reading. Curious, she got up and answered the door. Seemingly, forgetting once again that she had that doorbell app.

She was stunned when she saw Bruce at her front door, "Bruce?!" she exclaimed, startled by the man's sudden appearance at her door.

"Hello, Diana," the billionaire greeted her, gifting her an aura of exuberance. He performed his usual charming song and dance, as always it never worked on her.

Bruce was struck dumb when Diana rushed him, embracing him tightly. Slowly, his arms wrapped around her returning the embrace.

"I'm so grateful you're okay!" she expressed to him; she, too, was profoundly distressed by the dark-haired man's accident.

A smile faintly appeared on the man's lips. "I'm alright, Diana," he assured her. "I promise," he softly said.

Slowly, she retreated from him, looking at him intensely, "You're sure?" she inquired, worry taking her over.

He put a hand on the woman's shoulder, "I'm fine," he reassured her once again. "Uh, is Elissa here?" he nervously moved on to the reason he came to her home.

"Yes," she faintly smiled at him. "She's in her room," she answered.

"Do you mind if I…?"

She shook her head, "Not at all," silently elated that Bruce was trying to repair his relationship with their daughter.

He suddenly found himself anxious in that moment. But like everything else in his life, he pushed forward.

His footsteps were silent as he walked up the staircase to the second floor. After what felt like an eternity to him, he reached Elissa's bedroom.

He raised his hand to knock on the door but stopped himself. Second guessing himself, he thought maybe he had screwed up with her so badly that there was a chance their relationship was unfixable.

Swallowing that lump of anxiety in his throat he pressed forward and knocked. He heard a muffled 'Come in' and entered the bedroom.

He found Elissa on her bed, lying on her stomach, schoolbooks in front of her, pen in hand, and her legs kicking back and forth.

She turned from her books, with her face blank until she put her eyes on Bruce. Immediately, she shot off her bed and crashed into the man, her arms wrapping around him so tightly, feeling he would drift away if she let him go.

"Thank God you're okay!" she exclaimed in relief. Tears built up in her blue eyes as everything she's been feeling since the night she last saw her father came pouring out of her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Bruce. I didn't mean any of what of I said! I don't hate you!" she blathered on, guilt overwhelming her.

Bruce was unaware at how difficult it had been for Elissa. She was still a child, guilt easily eating away at her for behaving like she had been.

Bruce wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. Warmth engulfing his daughter as he held her tightly. He pressed his lips to the top of her head, bestowing a comforting kiss attempting to ease her pain.

"It's okay," he whispered softly to her. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

She jolted backwards, her eyes staring at him in surprise. "I didn't mean any of it," she blubbered, burying her face into his chest again.

Tears silently flowed down her face. Bruce didn't say anything, he's never been very good with expressing himself.

But sometimes, silence was the best option.

He hugged her tighter, staying together like that for the next few minutes.

Eventually, he pulled back from her, the pleasantness of holding his only daughter had distracted him from the reason of his visit.

He offered a reassuring smile as she looked up at him, silently sniffling. He pressed his thumb to her face whipping away her tears, the act made Elissa feel like a little girl.

"Can we sit for a few minutes?" he asked.

Silently, they both sat on her bed, side by side, although shame had preoccupied the dark-haired teenager, she refused to look his way, busying herself with her comforter.

He sighed, but then proceeded to address the matter he was here for. "How's school?" he suddenly spoke up, startling his daughter.

"Oh! Uh, it's okay. No one's teasing me anymore. Dick's helped with that. He sits with me sometimes at lunch," she revealed to him. From the sound of it, she was ecstatic by the boy's compassion and friendliness.

"Good. Dick's a good young man," Bruce commented, his voice reserved, contrary to internally.

Elissa could only nod in agreement. Dick's good people.

An uncomfortable silence engulfed the room, with the only noise being the teenager sniffing back a runny nose from crying so much.

Bruce took the time to collect his thoughts, conveniently giving her the time to collect herself.

Eventually, Bruce spoke up again after what seemed like too long for his daughter's liking. "I'm sorry," he confessed, expressing his deepest regret for his carelessness.

He turned his head to look at her, "It's my fault for what's been happening at school. I'm sorry you've gone through that because of my actions," he attested his fault in the matter.

His apology made Elissa appear sympathetic as well as equally at fault.

"Do you remember what I told you?"

His question earned him a curious look from the teenager.

Deducing she was at a lost regarding his meaning, he proceeded to elaborate. "I told you I'm going to fail with you at times. But I'm never going to stop trying to be your father," he reiterated his promise to her all those weeks ago.

He smiled at her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "So, even if you say, 'you hate me' I'm not going anyway, okay?" he uttered gently to her, his voice was coated in serenity.

Her mind slowly processed what her father was saying, when it had, she beamed up at him brightly as she wrapped her arms around him once more.

The action didn't surprise him, he's gotten used to her hugging him. He's come to understand that she was quite affectionate to a select few.

While Bruce was upstairs having a well overdue discussion with their daughter, Diana received a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Diana Prince?" a familiar voice of a woman inquired over the line.

"This is she. May I ask who is speaking?" the Greek woman politely returned.

"This Marie Vargas, Elissa's case worker," the woman identified herself.

"Oh! Marie, hi!" Diana exclaimed in surprise. "I'm sorry, I didn't recognize your voice," she offered up her apologizes.

"It's not a problem," Marie returned. "I'm calling to inform you of my evaluation into Elissa's home placement. "

"Evaluation? But I thought that wasn't for another month?" Diana doubted the statement.

"That was when it was originally scheduled but the school calls my office when one of our wards gets into a fight at school," Marie answered, displeasure veiled her voice, eliciting a wince from Diana.

"Considering what I've been hearing of Mr. Wayne's accident, I decided to hold off under he was well again," the case worker explained.

"He is," Diana jumped in.

"Well I'm glad to hear it, but that doesn't change anything. This Friday I want the three of you in my office," she informed, her voice displaying a no-nonsense tone. "Keep this in mind," she warned. "Depending on how the interview goes will affect Elissa's placement with you and Mr. Wayne."

"What?!" Diana exclaimed in disbelief; her heart almost jumped out of her chest when she heard the news.

"Friday. Four o'clock. My office. I will be informing Mr. Wayne of the appointment as well."

"He's here now. I'll let him know," she promised, holding her head with her hand.

"Thank you," Marie replied before ending the phone call.

Concern overflowed within the woman as she stared at her phone once Marie had hung up.

Things just took a dreadful turn.

* * *

 **Marie's Office**

Friday seemed to come faster when Diana last spoke to the case worker. After explaining the details of the call to Bruce and Elissa, they all came up with a strategy to succeed at the interview.

Honesty.

Elissa found herself in between her parents on a couch in Marie's office, who sat in front of them with a clipboard in her lap. She fidgeted between the dark-haired couple, playing with the hem of her navy colored dress. Bruce wore one of his expensive suits, while Diana chose a dark pantsuit.

Marie had just finished interviewing each of them separately. The case worker had made it apparent that she noted several key points of information regarding each member of the family.

Elissa was notably worried about Bruce. She knew that Marie didn't like her father very much. And considering that the billionaire failed his home inspection, Elissa was concerned that Marie would sever his temporary joint custody of her.

Bruce, however, showed no sign of fear or distress regarding the possibility of losing his only daughter. Such a state would solve nothing.

Diana on the other hand, was a bundle of apprehension inside. Although, she gave off a convincing façade of confidence. That was not the case internally, her stomach was in knots. The fear of losing Elissa was stifling.

But she stood strong and awaited Marie's recommendation. The Greek woman was fairly confident in her answers towards the case worker, but a small part of her still feared Marie's judgment.

The woman in question flipped through her papers in her lap. Turning page after page going over her notes, to Elissa it appeared that Marie was building the suspense.

"Now," Marie suddenly spoke, earning the attention of the family, shutting the file in her lap, her gaze piercing through them. "I have reviewed my notes regarding each of you, but now I have to interview the three of you together," she stated, her brown eyes expressing strength and diligence.

"Elissa," said girl stiffened in her seat at the mentioning of her name, "how do you feel about Bruce and Diana?" she inquired.

The question startled the girl, "Wha-? Um," she stammered, sheepishly glancing at her parents on each of her sides, they didn't give her any inkling of suggestiveness.

"Do you feel as if they are incapable of offering you a good home?" Marie pressed harder. "Are you aware that they care for you? You've seen them do so? Are you fearful that they would ever hurt you again? Especially, considering what's been happening at school since you were placed in their care?" Marie bombarded her with question after question.

"No, I…" Elissa tried to answer but couldn't form the words, shaking her head as the questions twirled around in her head.

Diana wanted to interject in order to spare Elissa the onslaught of this inquiry but chose not to. This was Elissa's fight—her life and her happiness were at stack.

She needed to decide what she wanted.

"Do you truly believe that Bruce and Diana are worthy—capable of providing you with a good and stable home?" Marie continued to press her questions.

"Yes," the teenager uttered weakly, as memories from the past were dredged up. Painful experiences from previous foster homes came boiling to the surface.

The lousy foster moms. The creepy foster dads leering at her as she matured. The pervy foster brothers who tried spying on her in the shower.

It all came rushing back to her, even though she tried to bury them deep inside so that the memories would never resurface. She failed.

Marie's digging them up purposely, she wants Elissa's true feelings laid bare. So, Bruce and Diana truly know Elissa for who she was.

Deep down, Marie wanted Elissa's placement with her birth parents to succeed more than anyone. The case worker's been removing Elissa from disappointing foster home to the next. While her heart ached for the young girl, Marie still had a job to do.

She needed to ensure Elissa was safe and nurtured with her biological parents. If she couldn't flourish with them, then she had to be sent to where she would.

The barrage of questions combined with her painful past came to the surface in an explosive way.

"I don't know, okay!" the girl said explosively, shooting forward in her seat, startling her parents. A took a moment to collect herself, before she spoke up again with a sigh. "I can't promise this will work. That I won't get upset or angry and won't take it out on one or both of them," she explained to her case worker.

All the adults were silent, believing she needed to explain what she wanted.

"I seem like I'm okay, but I'm not. Not really," she confessed, tears forming in her eyes as she spoke. "I'm messed up inside. More than anyone realizes," she confessed, as tears fall down her face.

Her parents give her sympathetic looks that made her hate herself for being so pathetic.

Elissa turned facing Diana, a look of distress in her eyes. "The truth is," she sniffed, "I really don't forgive you. I don't think I ever will," the Greek woman's eyes misted up upon hearing her daughter's confession. The woman's guilt rose within her, her actions toward Elissa resurfacing upon seeing at how she had single-handedly damaged this beautiful and sweet young woman.

"You don't have to," Diana responded. "I won't forgive me. I just want to right my wrong with you," she stated, she too was crying. "I don't want to live another day without you in my life."

Elissa wiped her face, as she listened to her mother. Her hard gaze returned to Marie, adamant about wanting to stay with Bruce and Diana, she exclaimed, "So what if I don't know if I can forgive them. You moving me somewhere else isn't going to change anything. I don't want to live with anyone else. I want to work it out with Diana and Bruce. I just…" she stopped in her defense, slightly glaring at Marie silently.

Marie, participated in the discussion once again, "That's what being a family is about, Elissa," the case worker gently put, a fond look on her face at Elissa's determination in desiring to stay with her biological parents. "Ultimately, it is up to you, Elissa," the woman clarified. "If you're not straight with me, you'll never be straight with Diana and Bruce. And then you'll be on my couch six months from now, trying to find you a new placement," she advised. "Now, tell us what you mean?" she prompted.

Almost like she was under a spell, Elissa just blabbered out all that she has ever felt. "Where were you?" her voice on the border of cracking.

The question was directed to Diana, although she wasn't aware of it. "What?"

"I was out there my whole life, where were you all that time?!" she repeated louder, tears running down her cheeks once again. "You never even checked on me! Never wondering what happened or okay!"

Diana was slow to respond, "I didn't think I had to worry. I was told you would be adopted. I honestly thought I was doing the best thing for you," Diana maintained her stance on her past actions. "When you were born, I was a high school graduate," she reminded the teenager. "I was here on a student visa, I didn't know how long I would stay in America. At the time, the last I heard, Bruce had left the country. I didn't thing you were safe with him," she defended herself. However, her insides were being tied up in anxiety knots. She felt she was about to vomit.

Bruce inwardly winced at the prick to his past self. Yet, he remained silent. Preferring to observe the scene between mother and daughter.

"It wasn't for me!" she rebuked. "If it was, you would have checked on me. You gave me up for you!"

Bruce decided to interject, "Elissa, it's not all on Diana. I wasn't there either," he tried to defend the woman, his voice surprisingly comforting.

"You didn't know," the teen countered. "I doubt you would have been expected to even be there," she scoffed, unintentionally stung him.

The young girl had been told about how her father was when he was younger.

Diana interrupted, "I was eighteen, I didn't exactly have a normal childhood. My mother was always busy with her career. If I told her I was pregnant she'd have killed me. I had no one to turn to," she plead her case.

"What about later?" the dark-haired girl, obstinately remained determined to discover the truth. "When I was three and stuck in the hospital, with no visitors or a few years after that?" her voice cracking at the memory or at least the story, seeing as how she was very young at said time.

Diana was at a loss for words, the truth was she hadn't felt she had to worry for someone to adopt Elissa. The fact that she wasn't and suffered for it, agonized her to no end.

Elissa delivered a scoffing laugh, offering a story from her past, "We use to make up stories about why we were given up at the center. We didn't want to accept that our mothers—our parents could just hand us off," a lump in her throat paused in reciting her troubled past.

Diana was silently sobbing as Elissa had already past judgment on her. And she couldn't fault her on it.

"You gave me away like I didn't even matter," Elissa sobbed.

"You did matter. You do matter," Diana was quick to dissuade the mere thought. "I didn't have the tools to raise you, that's why I put you up for adoption," she explained, attempting to destroy such negative thoughts the girl had about herself.

"No," the teenager shot up from her seat, standing over her mother. "Now doesn't count. I don't forgive you, Diana. I don't," she shook her head taking off before either of her parents could prevent her from leaving.

Elissa's acknowledgement of never being capable of forgiving Diana struck her fiercely.

Both Bruce and Diana sat in Marie's office, despondent as a result of Elissa's confession. She truly was incapable of forgiving them.

But the truth was, they couldn't forgive themselves. It was all their fault. They weren't strong even all those years ago to be there for their daughter and now they were witnessing the aftermath of the actions. And there was nothing they could do to change their minds on who deserves the blame.

A silence filled the room as Bruce and Diana, let Elissa's feelings sink in. Until Marie, interjected their depressing musings.

"I know it doesn't seem like it at the moment, but what just happened was a breakthrough," the case worker announced earning the pair's curious attention.

The case worker offered a comforting smile, "I have seen this exact same outburst occur in my office time and again and usually, it's where things get better," she offered her opinion, attempting to comfort them. She had seen how much the girl in question meant to them and tried to offer up some hope.

The billionaire and radio host perked up slightly upon hearing this new piece of information.

Marie exhaled, "The walls Elissa has built up around her have crumbled down," she explained. "She's used to being the adult, making sure that she's alright and safe. But with you two, she's the child and she's not used to the role."

The woman shut the file in her lap, leaning forward, "And the fact she would risk it all just to truly reveal how she has always felt, speaks loudly," Marie imparted them with her knowledge from a career of working with children.

While it eased the pair, it didn't do much for them, Elissa's words still rang in their heads.

"I am not removing Elissa from your care," the case worker revealed. Both dark-haired couple breath caught in their throats upon Marie's revelation. Relief and joy brimming inside them.

"I see clearly, that the three of you are a family, with burdens and joys just like any other. Honestly, I think the two of you should consider formally adopting Elissa and having your parental rights restored," Marie recommended leaving the radio host flabbergasted.

Bruce, too, was speechless regarding Marie's recommendation. He honestly thought he would fail this interview. He never expected to pass let alone have Marie recommend himself and Diana to adopt Elissa.

Marie smiled directing it towards the billionaire, "Now, Mr. Wayne, let's revisit your home inspection," the case worker disclosed with a knowing look.

The man heart skipped a beat once he heard those words, hope washing over him at the chance to have Elissa stay over.

Diana thrilled concerning the turn of events during the interview, smiled at the father of her only child, placing an encouraging hand on his shoulder, in support of the chance to have Elissa live with him.

* * *

 **Diana's House**

That night following the disastrous evaluation at least according to Elissa, the girl rested on her bed. She felt disembodied, a hollowness unlike any she's felt before stirred within her. She mentally prepared herself to be shipped off to her next foster home.

She was certain, Bruce and Diana were troubled profoundly since she told them she may never forgive them for abandoning her.

The memory of the earlier that day brought tears to her young eyes. Remorse for her words filled her form. They have been nothing but welcoming and warm to her. They were eager to take care of her and love her, but the past always comes back to haunt you.

There was a knock on her bedroom door, "Yes?" she answered, sitting up from her bed.

"Elissa, it's Bruce," her father called to her through the door. The teenager was stunned that her father was here. She'd have thought he wouldn't come around after that horrid interview.

"Can you come downstairs for a minute?" he kindly requested of her.

"Why?"

"Please come downstairs. Diana and I would like to discuss something with you," the billionaire evaded her question, stirring an uneasiness inside her. She was hesitant to see her mother after what she said to her during the interview.

Was she angry with her?

Was it time to start packing?

She couldn't blame the woman for considering the options. Not after how she reacted to Diana. Finally revealing how she truly felt about her birth parents for abandoning her and sentencing her to survive in the foster care system.

"Yeah, sure," she half-heartedly responded, walking to the door.

Tentatively, she stepped out of her room and down the stairs. She noticed her parents sitting in her mother's living room. Both had an indescribable expression of their faces.

The teen didn't utter a word, she wasn't sure what words of kindness she could offer. She witnessed Diana offer her a kind smile and beckoned her to take a seat near the adults.

Wordlessly, she acceded and sat next to her birth parents, thought she offered no words. She merely awaited her inevitable banishment.

Diana sighed breathlessly, she was abundantly aware on how Elissa truly felt about her—about them, but none of that mattered. The Greek woman was resolute in her desire to never part with her only daughter.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Diana began, "So, I understand we aren't doing as well as I believed," she tried to lighten the mood; however, it was found in poor taste.

The girl scowled partially yet she remained silent.

"I want you to know that Marie won't remove you from our custody," Diana revealed to her daughter, who's head whipped to her mother.

She was utterly shocked that Marie wasn't taking her away following Elissa's ruinous outburst. She was certain that was about to be shipped off to the next foster home.

Diana's face was overcome with sympathy, one she directed towards her daughter. "Marie was very understanding regarding our family," she informed the teenager, while Bruce was silent, he was content with Diana taking the lead on this for the moment.

The woman reached over clasping her daughter's hands in her own, "I want to reiterate to you how sorry I am for what I did to you," she expressed with remorse coating her words, her heart had broken during the interview upon hearing Elissa's true feelings.

Elissa tightened her grip on her mother's hands, apologizes didn't console her. Too much had happened, yet the girl couldn't help but desire to remain with her parents.

She bit her lip, hesitant to utter a reply, however, Diana beat her to it, "I do not want to lose you again. And neither does Bruce," she maintained strongly. The mere mention of her father made the dark-haired girl glance in his direction and saw him staring at her intently.

The look in his blue-eyes made the girl return to her mother's face, eyes expressing concern and love.

"I'm messed up inside," Elissa struggled to say, trying to find some excuse to dissuade the older woman.

"I'm sure you are," Diana whispered to her, reaching over running her hand through her daughter's locks. "But I—we still want you. Messed up and all," she smiled encouragingly.

Bruce decided to interject the women, finding an appropriate moment to bring up the matter at hand, "Marie said that Diana and I should consider formally adopting you," he revealed, simultaneously pulling out a thick envelope filled with the proper documentation.

He handed it to the girl, smiling softly to her, offering minor encouragement.

Gingerly, Elissa accepted the packet, opening it up, she examined the contents, her face unreadable to the adults.

Although Bruce was able to gleam something from her, given his occupation.

Slowly, the daughter of Bruce and Diana, looked up to her parents, both anxiously awaiting a response from their daughter.

"Is this real?" her voiced croaked, as tears silently fell from her eyes. The fact that her parents wanted to adopt her, made her sob, overjoyed by their gesture. But the skeptic in her made her doubt them.

She saw them nod slowly and reassuringly that made her weep.

Diana reached over engulfing her in a comforting embrace. She ran her hands down her daughter's dark hair, that she no doubt inherited from her. Her daughter immediately returned the embrace, holding onto her mother tightly, afraid that she might slip away.

Minutes passed, and Elissa's cries died down into a tiny sniffle, the raven-haired paired patiently gave her time to settle down.

The adoption papers laid abandoned on the couch. "We'll have some work to do, but we want to adopt you," Bruce voiced his and Diana's combined decision.

Elissa broke from her mother to stare at the billionaire, silently sniffing, wiping her tears away. "But," he paused, gazing at the Greek woman, whom gave him a reassuring smile, giving him permission to proceed, "we wanted you to give us permission before we started the process," he revealed to his daughter.

She was dumbfounded by the statement from her father. She turned to her mother, hoping she could explain and confirm Bruce's words.

Her mother only nodded her head, placing a comforting hand on her young shoulder, "It's your decision. When you're ready for us to be your parents we will file the paperwork, but only when you are ready for that," Diana made the girl's choice known to her. She didn't want her daughter to think she had no say in the matter.

This was a step they wanted Elissa to take alone.

Subsequently, Elissa teared up once more, her heart skipping a beat.

"I'm ready!" she exclaimed as she embraced her mother once more. Her heart truly desiring to be with her parents forever. And with the news that they were considering adopting her, made her choice all the easier for her to make.

"I'm ready," she said softer, speaking into her mother's hair. "I love you guys and I'm ready."

Bruce smiled, excited by the prospect of finally adopting his daughter. Gently, he reached over and rested his hand atop his daughter's head, giving it an affectionate rub.

"Pain and all," he uttered, fondly.

This was what she wanted. A family. And soon, she would have it.

They would be a family, that faced every struggle, every heartbreak, and every joyous occasion together.

They would all have it.

* * *

 **NEXT: A Special Day!**

 **A used the scene for the interview from the show Life Unexpected because I felt it was truly powerful, and that it perfectly conveyed Elissa's past and true feelings about being abandoned, regardless of Diana's good intentions.**

 **Thank you, for all the reviews, favs and follows! Please remember to leave a review, fav or a follow.**


End file.
